It's all coming back
by angelique-anja
Summary: Annie's here to stay for a while. The team try to stop an auction of several young children while Danny and Annie search for a friend's child. Are the cases related? Or is it just a sick turn of events. Chapter 32 now up! Intro full summery of the story.
1. Introduction

I recently started writing this story, due to several ideas of mine which came together as one. I plan on making it quite long, with continuing stories between the New York Crime Lab and the Providence Crime Lab. There's also a slight cross over with Law and Order with the revival of ADA Alexandra Cabott. Some time lines may be a bit off, but I've changed them to suit the story. Hopefully no one will be upset by that. There will be eventual Danny/Lindsay, but that's not the main focus of the story.

I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any intersecting characters from the Law and Order Franchise. Only the characters of the Providence lab are mine and everyone else, I'm merely playing with for my my (and hopefully your) enjoyment.

**New York**

Detective Mac Taylor

Detective Stella Bonasera

Danny Messer

Lindsay Monroe

Doctor Sheldon Hawkes

Doctor Sid Hammerback

Doctor Peyton Driscoll

Detective Don Flack Jr.

**Providence**

Detective/Lieutenant Angela 'Annie' Taylor- Lab Director

Detective Stephanie Ellis- Homicide Detective

Christopher 'Sandman' Sanders -Snr. CSI

Daniella 'Probie' Young- CSI Trainee

Nevé Patricks- DNA/Trace Analyst

Gregory Howl Jr.- A/V Expert

Doctor Jaimie Listerson- Medical Examiner

Chief Jack Tyler- Chief of Detectives

ADA Alexandra Cabott- District Attorney's Office

Congressman Leroy 'Lee' Smith- City Shadow Treasurer

Congressman Richard Knox- City Treasurer

_**Part One**_

_**(Chapters 2-8)**_

Based mostly around Stella's trip to Providence. Stella and Lindsay assist the Providence crew solve a string of murders, while hiding from Mac.

_**Part Two**_

_**(Chapters 9- 17)**_

Annie comes to New York and is asked to help on a case.

_**Part Three**_

_**(Chapters- 18- 23)**_

What happens when Mac and Stella disappear from a crime scene? Can the rest of the team find them on time?

_**Part Four**_

_**(Chapters-24- 29)**_

A plane, the Brooklyn Bridge, 10Kg of Cocaine and three dead bodies. It's just another day at the NYPD Crime Lab.

_**Part Five**_

_**(Chapters-30- Onwards )**_

Angela and Danny try to find a friend's missing child, while the rest of the team investigate a child selling scandal. Are the cases related or is it a sick turn of events?


	2. The Bracelet

_**The Bracelet**_

_New York City, New York_

_Babet's Cafe Bakery, Corner of Main and 39th_

_Thursday 26th March 2007_

"DOA's are Martin Dejonsivich and his wife Babet Dejonsivich," Flack said as Stella and Lindsay approached him, "Looks like it got nasty, cash is missing from the till as are their wallets and wedding rings, which according to their daughter, Cecile, they never take off."

"No kidding about nasty... who knew dough could do that..." Lindsay said looking around. Raw dough was splattered around the walls, floor and ceiling. Blood splatter mixed with the dough.

Stella shook her head, "Must have been making a fresh batch of something when they were attacked."

Flack nods, "Yeah, looks like a robbery gone bad."

He stood back and watched as the two women got to work processing the scene. The clock ticked by nearly two hours till they had finally finished in the main room. Lindsay moved to investigate the storeroom that connected on, when someone came running out. Lindsay made a grab for the fleeing person. He slipped on the dough, pulling both him and Lindsay to the ground, as they continued to fight. Seeing the scene, Flack and Stella intercepted, pulling the guy off Lindsay. While Flack placed handcuffs on the guy and handed him over to uniforms, Stella knelt down to help Lindsay up.

"You Ok?" Stella asked.

Lindsay looked at herself, she was covered in dough and blood, "Besides being in major need of a shower, yeah..." She was checking herself out for injuries when she noticed the bracelet she'd been wearing was missing, "Oh no... My bracelet..."

Stella looked at her confused, "I was wearing a bracelet... It's special..."

The older CSI nodded, "I'll help you look then."

Lindsay smiled as the both started to look for the bracelet. Stella noticed something silver embedded in the dough, and pulled it out. Eying the bracelet, she realized it was custom made. The charm bracelet, had small eagles, anchors and a world globe coming off it, the symbols of the US Marine Corps. The world globe had an engraving on the back.

_'Good Luck in NY'_

To Stella it was familiar, she'd seen it before, worn by a CSI who'd worked at the lab years before, "Lindsay, where did you get this?"

Lindsay looked back at Stella, "You found it," She smiled gratefully, "A friend. Annie's a CSI in Providence, said it had brought her luck in New York... And said it might do me good too... Apparently it was given to her when she moved here and now that she's not anymore, that I could have it."

Stella nodded, "Annie Taylor..."

Lindsay looked surprised, "Yeah, you know her?"

Stella smiled sadly, "She was CSI here, Danny was hired as her replacement... left on rather bad terms..."

Lindsay nodded, "I see... So..."

Stella handed the bracelet over, "Take care of it... It was her prized possession..."

"I know."

They went to packing up their kits and as they were walking out Stella asked, "How's she doing?"

"Good, overworked, incredibly stressed out, but she insists she's good. Word around the lab there is that she works doubles most days..."

Stella nodded, "Sounds like Annie... She never used to be like that... But doesn't the boss try to reign her in? Malkavoy always did."

"Annie is the boss, she's been the lab director for now..." Lindsay paused for a moment, "Nearly two years... As for the Chief of D's, apparently he's tried, but has given up and most of the lab staff pull extras..."

Stella smiled, "She's in charge... wow... not something I expected, well, maybe I did. I mean, she's a good cop and great CSI. She learned from the best."

"You?"

Stella laughed, "Yeah, and Mac. We were like the terrible trio... And it was Mac's worst nightmare to have Annie, me and Claire in the one room," Stella's mood changed as she mentioned Mac's deceased wife. Lindsay noticed the change too.

"You were close?"

Stella nodded, "Yeah."

They loaded the SUV as Flack approached them again, "The guy ain't speaking, but we'll hold him anyway for trying to flee a scene. Maybe he's the perp, maybe he saw something."

Both CSI's nodded, "Ok Don," Stella said, "Come on Linds, let's get you back to the lab so you can change."

Lindsay laughed, "That, would be great."

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

After a shower and a change of clothes, Lindsay went to help Stella with the evidence. She found the Greek CSI in trace, looking over some residue they had found at the scene, "Where do you want me to start?" She asked.

Stella looked up, "Hey, you're looking better kiddo, there are some fibers over there that need going over," she said, pointing over at the box of evidence.

After working continuously, for several hours, both decided to grab a coffee in the break room.

"Linds, you working tomorrow?"

"No, why?"

"I was wondering if... you could take my shift... It's swing... four till nine, crappy I know, but I'd really appreciate it."

Lindsay nodded, "Not a problem."

Stella smiled, "Thanks."

"Hey, you mentioned someone else when we were talking about Annie, Malakov?"

"Malkavoy, he ran the lab before Mac. He was shot at a scene, retired afterwards though. He was a great CSI, bit harsh on Annie... In fact, uniforms would draw short straws to see who had to work the same scene as those two... It was sort of a joke around the NYPD... Annie and John... But they got their cases done despite personal differences."

Lindsay nodded, "I knew she had worked here, but she won't talk about it. Just once actually, I had actually put my transfer request for the Providence lab, but Annie said no."

"Why?"

"They're underfunded and understaffed, they don't have much equipment, and so forth. She convinces her people to take the better jobs in labs like New York, Miami, and so forth. I was looking for a better chance in this job. And I had mentioned a job opening here and she convinced me to take it. Maybe if I hadn't of mentioned here, I'd be working there. This was the one time she went into detail about the lab. Mentioned you, said you would defiantly make me feel welcome and not to be intimidated by Mac, he's always like that. She mentioned Aiden too..."

Stella nodded sadly, "Those two were close..."

Just then, Flack popped his head in, "Uh, guys, Adam said he found a match..."

"Since when are you Adam's messenger boy?" Lindsay asked.

Flack frowned, "I'm not. I wanted coffee and was heading this way anyway." He approached the coffee machine and poured himself a cup, "See."


	3. Old Friends

Author's Note: Ok, Stella's gone to Providence to find her friend. Here's a peek at the other team. Oh, and I must apologize. Annie speaks Spanish... and I don't... I'm only using a translator... So, I hope thats ok!

_**Old Friends**_

_Providence, Rhode Island_

_Crime Lab_

_Friday 27th March 2007_

"Excuse me?" Stella asked coming up to a red head in a lab coat.

The girl looked up from the file she had been reading, "Yes?" A rich Irish accent rung out as she answered.

"I'm looking for Detective Taylor," Stella replied.

The red head thought for a moment, "She has court this morning," She glanced at her watch, "But should be back in about ten minutes if you're Ok with waiting, Miss...?"

"Bonasera. Detective Stella Bonasera."

"I'm Nevé Patricks, you can wait over there if you'd like," She said pointing at some seats, "I've got to get these results to Chris, but she should be here soon... Providing all goes well in court."

Stella smiled, "Thank You," she replied. Stella watched as the woman headed off down the hall. She went and took a seat where she had directed and waited.

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

Three women walked down the hall, the women in the center, a tall blond women spoke, "I was so sure I had left chauvinistic, pig-headed, arrogant judges behind in New York."

The shorter woman on her right laughed, "Yeah right Alex. I learned that the hard way when I moved here."

"Annie, I warned you when you moved here, and I warned you Alex," the third woman said.

Alex and Annie muttered something about her being right. The three headed straight to Annie's office, but were intercepted on the way by a wolf whistle.

"Hey, I never knew I worked with Charlie's Angels!"

The three stopped and Annie glared at the offender, "Chris!" Annie growled.

"Yeah Boss?"

"Don't you have some work to be doing?"

He nodded, then held up his kit, "New scene, same MO as the Park Hanger."

"Another?" The brunette Homicide Detective asked.

Chris nodded, "It brings the count to ten I believe Detective Ellis."

Alex Cabott sighed, "When you guys catch this monster, I don't think I'll have a hard time convincing a jury... people are scared."

The three cops nodded, "Agreed," Stephanie Ellis replied.

"Ok, then get outta here." Chris nodded and headed off in a hurry. Annie shook her head as they entered her office, "I swear, some of the people I work with never left puberty..."

Stephanie laughed, "I know what you mean, you've seen the guys at the precinct. Anyway, I'd love to stay and chat, but my Captain is ready to blow a gasket, so, I'll see you both later. I need to get out of this skirt... Ugh... I'll be in the Locker room..." As Stephanie walked out, Nevé rushed in.

Annie looked at the lab tech, "Yes?"

"Two things, here are the lab results you asked for this morning," she handed over a few manila folders, "And there's someone here to see you."

While they were talking, Stella had seen the gathering in the office and had stood up to see. From the office, if Annie looked up, she would be able to see Stella.

"Who?" Annie asked.

Nevé thought, "Ehm... A Detective Bona..."

"Bonasera," Annie cut her off looking over the girl's shoulder to the woman standing outside her office. She would recognize that head of curls anywhere. She sighed to herself, "Stella..."

Alex looked at Nevé, then back at Annie, "I've got to be getting back to my office, "I'll catch you later Detective."

Annie nodded and was about to speak when her youngest CSI came in. Nevé excused herself saying she had some more evidence to run.

"Boss, I just got a call, there's a DOA at the station."

"Grab Steph, she's in the Locker room and handle it."

"Me? With only Steph?" The girl asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes Dani, I said you and Detective Ellis. Now go."

The young CSI grinned and headed out to find their resident Homicide Detective. Now alone, Annie switched from her blazer to her lab coat, somewhat taking her time, trying to avoid the upcoming conversation with Stella. With nothing left to do to avoid the inevitable, Annie went to the door and greeted Stella.

"Stella!"

"Angela, it's been a long time..."

Annie motioned for Stella to come into the office. She watched the New Yorker momentarily as she sat on the couch that occupied the corner. She sighed then sat beside her, "So... What brings you to Providence?" Annie asked, though she already suspected the answer.

"You," was Stella's simple reply.

Annie nodded, "How did you eh... find me?"

"Lindsay Monroe..." At this Annie nodded again, but Stella continued not allowing her to speak, "She was attacked at a scene, lost her bracelet and asked me to help find it. I recognized it instantly and asked her where she got it. Then she told me about you."

"She Ok?"

Stella nodded, "Yeah. Why Ange? If Mac sees that..."

"Stel, Look around, this ain't New York. It brought me quite a bit of luck there and Lindsay was scared about the move. And Mac... he'll just have to deal with it, Ok. Maybe I wouldn't have given it to Linds if he'd returned any of my calls."

At this Stella looked confused, "Mac said after you disappeared he never heard from you."

"That's bull, I called him at home, work, his cell, nada from him. I left messages for him to call me, gave him my number. I never heard from him," Angela looked at Stella, "I tried, after I got everything back together, I tried Stel... But he kept ignoring me. And I'd go to New York, but I'm too busy here."

"Understaffed... Lindsay told me... Also told me you turned her down for a job."

Angela looked at Stella, "Look around, would you want to leave a small town lab, looking for a better chance just to wind up here? When she told me about the job in New York, I couldn't let her pass that up. Not for here."

"Well, she's been great. The team has really taken to her."

Annie smiled, "That's great." Just then, the phone on her desk started to ring, Annie looked at Stella, "Excuse me." Getting up she answered the phone, "Taylor."

Stella occupied herself by watching the woman in front of her. She was a lot like Mac, even if she wouldn't admit it. She sounded like him too, when answering the phone. They had that same determination in their voices and even got the same look across their faces.

"You sure it's the same?" Stella watched as Annie held the phone to her ear by her shoulder, allowing her to grab a pen and write things down, "Got it... Yeah, I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Thanks Jack." She hung up the phone and looked apologetically at Stella, "I'm so sorry, but I've got to go..."

Stella stood up, "I could help..."

A look of relief flooded over Annie's face, "You would? I mean, if it's not too much trouble... Mac would probably flip..."

"Forget about Mac, I'll take care of him, now, come on."

Annie shrugged off her lab coat and grabbed her blazer again, leading Stella to a store room, "Those there are spare kits," She said pointing at a group of plain kits, while she grabbed one with a name tag, stating_ 'C__afé Haba_

"Café Haba?" Stella asked.

Annie laughed, "Oh... That... Yeah, here when a CSI graduates from Rookie or comes out of the newbie phase, they get a nickname... started long before my time. But my addiction to Coffee was noted early on, now I'm stuck with 'Coffee Bean' as my nickname and because I speak Spanish they thought they would be funny..."

Stella grabbed a kit from the shelf noticing it had a tag, "Think someone put theres in the wrong place."

"Oh?"

"Polo?"

Annie sighed sadly, "No... It's not wrong. Marco... or as we called him, 'Polo', died four months ago... No one wanted to be the one to clear his kit..."

Stella placed it back and grabbed another, "Ok, let's go."


	4. Replacement

_**Replacement**_

_New York City, New York_

_Crime Lab_

_Friday 27th March 2007_

Mac walked through the lab, passing the office occupied generally by Danny and Lindsay he noticed the young country woman at her desk doing paperwork. He had to admire her dedication to work. Just as he passed the door, he realized that it was her day off. Even weirder, was the fact he couldn't find Stella. Back tracking he knocked on the door to alert Lindsay to his presence.

Lindsay looked up, surprised to see Mac standing in the door, "Hey Mac."

"Lindsay," he greeted, walking in and leaning on the side of her desk, "Aren't you supposed to have the day off?"

Lindsay nodded, "Yeah, but Stella asked me to cover for her."

"I was wondering where she was," Mac commented, "Any idea where she is? She's not picking up her cell or at home."

Lindsay remembered her conversation with Stella the day before in the Locker room after their shift.

"_I think I'll pay Annie a visit... It's been a long time," Stella had said._

_Lindsay nodded, "Sounds like a good idea, I wouldn't bother trying to find her at home, you'd be better off going to the lab and waiting. You'd have more chance of seeing her."_

"_Got ya," Stella had put her jacket on and grabbed her purse. As she headed towards the door, "Oh, and Lindsay?"_

"_Yeah Stel?"_

"_If Mac asks where I am, I went to visit a friend... Just... Don't tell him who," she hesitated for a moment, waiting to see if Lindsay would agree._

"_Yeah, sure. Ok."_

"Uhh, something about visiting a friend," Lindsay answered. It wasn't like she was lying. Stella had said Annie was a friend who had once worked in New York. She figured the bad terms she had left on were with Mac, since Stella's insistence not to tell him

Mac nodded, "Oh... mention anything else?"

Lindsay paused, "Out of town, sorry Mac."

Mac nodded again, it was unlike Stella not to tell him things or not to just ask him for the time off, "You know when she'll be back?"

"Sunday I think... that's when her next shift is and as far as I'm aware, she hasn't asked anyone to cover for her."

"Well, since you're taking Stella's place today, let me fill you in on our case," he said.

Lindsay spent the next ten minutes listening to Mac as he explained about a car found that belonged to someone from the Missing Persons files. After he'd completed his lecture on what they knew so far, Lindsay followed him to the garage where the car was being held.


	5. The Woonasquatucket River Murders

_Authors Note: I really don't know anything about the city of Providence... Or New York for that matter. But, Wikipedia helps heaps in finding places that actually exist. () I'm from Australia, but would love to visit one day. A big thanks to Rejo and Brando2. I'm glad you find the story interesting! Now, on with the show!_

_**The Woonasquatucket River Murders**_

_Providence, Rhode Island_

_One Citizens Plaza_

_Friday 27th March 2007_

As they drove, Annie explained about the ongoing investigation, "About four years ago, murders starting occurring along the Woonasquatucket River. First was the wife of Congressman Richard Knox. This occurred shortly before my move here, but I've since taken over the case. Renita Knox was found floating in the river near One Citizens Plaza, it holds the Citizens Bank. Her face was slashed beyond recognition, both hands broken and gunshot wound to the the heart, but we never find casings or bullets. Lack of casings are probably due to the lack of primary crime scene, but in the wounds that weren't through and throughs, It looked like the bullet was pulled out. At first our suspicions lead to her husband, he's City Treasurer, but we had nothing to prove it. No primary crime scene and the water washed away the DNA evidence and fingerprints. A year later, Tye Grendall, a local drug dealer was also found there, his body in much the same state, though his feet were tied to a bag of gym weights."

"The killer was learning?"Stella questioned.

Annie nodded as she turned a corner, "Presumably. Then just after I took charge of the lab another, a prostitute by the name Kandi, we never got a last name. Her body was found a little away from the plaza, probably due to the river currents. She had the same injuries and a few defensive wounds too, she fought back. Last year, the ADA assigned to the Crime Lab, Collin Vareqez was found there, body again in the same state," Annie paused, "The only one we can't link to Knox it Kandi. Grendall was supposedly supplying him narcotics, though that was never confirmed and Vareqez had served Knox a subpoena for his financial records, that investigation was forgotten in the aftermath of his death."

"The prostitute's murder couldn't have been a copy cat?"

"Too unlikely, we never revealed all the injuries to the press and the murder was exact. Girls that knew Kandi recognized Knox, but weren't sure if it was from the news or actually seeing him on the street."

Stella nodded. As they approached One Citizens Plaza, she could see the mass of city police cars and the van from the Coroner's office. A middle aged man approached them as Annie brought the car to a stop.

Getting out, Annie greeted the man affectionately, "Why, Jack, I didn't expect you to be working this scene yourself."

"If it's associated to the Congressman I had better be here," He looked at Stella as she got out, "I didn't know you had a new member on the team. Finally hired Ruiz's replacement?"

Annie shook her head, "No Jack, this is Stella Bonasera, she's with the NYPD, visiting and offered to help out. Stella, this is Jack Tyler, Chief of D's."

"Pleasure to meet you, Detective," He held out his hand which Stella shook politely.

"So, what have you got for me Jack?" Annie asked, motioning towards the Police Divers in the river.

"DOA's been ID'd as Kimberly Watson. She worked as an Aid to Congressman Knox."

"Another? And we still can't arrest him?"

"It's all circumstantial. You know that. Cabott will tell you that too."

"I know, Vareqez told me that too and look where that got him, in the Woonasquatucket River outside Citizens Plaza." Stella and Annie followed Jack Tyler to the riverside as the divers were climbing out of the water. The body had already been set down on the bank.

"Body hasn't decomposed much," Stella commented, "And the perp left her ID badge..."

Annie nodded, "Hence the fast ID."

The figure hunched over the body looked up, "Ahh, Detective Taylor, good to see you."

Annie smiled, "Doctor Listerson."

"She hasn't been in the water more then twelve hours, gunshot wound to the heart, broken wrists and the face, well, you can see. The gym bag is there," he said pointing to a bag. The handles were wrapped around her feet.

The two CSI's glanced over the body, their eyes settling on what used to be a very pretty face, Annie knelt down across from the Medical Examiner, "Well, it's about two now, so, we're looking at about two this morning give or take right?"

"From first glances, I'd say give, since was was most defiantly murdered elsewhere. I'd say it's identical to the other four murders along the river. I'll know for sure once I get her back to the morgue though. I'll let you ladies do your work."

Stella grabbed a camera and started photographing the scene, while Annie bagged and labeled evidence. "So why is all the evidence always circumstantial?" Stella asked.

"Knox is a politician, slimey," Annie replied, "Acts the perfect gentleman in interviews, make public statements about his condolences to the families as a victim himself. Denies contact with the shadier of the victims. I can't stand the man personally."

"I see, he plays everything perfectly, throwing suspicion off him totally."

"Man's a slimey bastard," Jaimie mumbled under his breath.

Annie looked up at him, she rarely heard the man swear, "What happened Jaimie?"

"Oh... You heard that..." He sighed, "According to the Chief, the Medical Examiners office was issued a reduction of funds statement."

"When?"

"This morning, you saying you haven't? The lab always gets one after a murder."

Annie stood up, stretching her legs, "This is ridiculous."

"Word has it, the DA's office is suffering too, but keeping it quiet. Apparently, it's been ever since Vareqez's death," The Medical Examiner added, "And, apparently, local precincts are losing out too, it's only small, but there have been some loss in funds there. Don't think Chief Tyler knows, the Commissioner would defiantly be keeping it quiet."

Stella watched the conversation with interest, noting to herself to ask Angela for further details later. The conversation did clear up what Lindsay had mentioned about the lab being underfunded. If someone in Congress wanted to hide something, take out the law. It seemed perfect... and it was working. They were yet to catch the killer.

They finished at the scene and watched as staff from the ME's office loaded the body into the van. Annie sighed in frustration, "This is crazy Stella..."

Stella looked at her, "Exactly what's going on?" She asked as they loaded the car with their kits and the evidence.

Getting in, Angela explained, "After every murder there's a funding cut, various areas of law enforcement having been feeling it, but none as hard as the lab. Come time for budgets, we lose and after every murder we're served with a cut. I was sure we were the only ones, but I guess I was wrong," she started the car and started the drive back to the lab.

_There's that pretty button... Review... Yes, you know you want to... It'll make me a very happy girl!_


	6. Magic Messer

_A/N: Hello all, here's another installment for you. We're back in New York for a little DL scene. Just a filler really, but it will be useful for later on! Glad to hear people are enjoying this!_

_**Magic Messer**_

_New York City, New York_

_Crime Lab_

_Friday 27th March 2007_

Lindsay was sitting in the lab waiting for a fingerprint match in AFIS when Danny walked in to use one of the other computers, "I thought today was your day off Montana?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" She asked, "Yes, It's my day off, but I'm covering for Stella."

Danny nodded as he scanned some prints into the system for analysis. She watched as he typed away at the keyboard. He looked up as if noticing her gaze on him, but she looked away back to her screen before she thought he could see her, but he did. He smiled to himself. He knew she looked at him and he was sure she knew that he looked at her. He looked back at his screen when he realized that his print already had a match.

Lindsay groaned, "That is so not fair Messer, I've been here for over an hour and I still don't have a match. Then you waltz right in and get one instantly... Argh!"

Danny laughed, she was so cute when she was cranky. Like when on the phone with Adam and he couldn't giver her the results she wanted, "Don't worry Montana, something'll come up."

It was like magic, just as he said that, her print found a match, "How about that," she said, "Magic Messer."

He grimaced, he'd been called that before, by an attractive woman, older then him, he'd been fifteen at the time she would've been in her twenties... and in college. At that time, far too good for him. It hadn't helped that Louie had liked her too or that she had been dating the leader of another gang.

Lindsay looked at him, "You ok?"

He nodded, "Yeah... Just remembering the last time someone called me that... Damn Stacy..."

Now Lindsay was intrigued, "Who's Stacy?"

"A girl that used to run with the Remirez. They hung out with the Tanglewood boys. Louie had the hots for her, but I was about fifteen, she was about eight years older. She was hot... But way out of our league. Anyway, I'd hang with them when Louie and his buds got rid of me, they didn't mind kids, Randy's sister would hang with them too, she was about ten, had a crush on me apparently."

He was cut off by Lindsay laughing at him, "No way, Teenage Danny Messer and a ten year old?"

"Yasmina was a cute kid, smart too, but a kid all the same. She'd get extremely jealous when I did have a girlfriend. Stacy would call me 'Magic Messer' because of my way with the girls."

Lindsay shook her head feigning disgust, but she was actually amused, "Geez... Messer. Who would've thought."

"What?" He asked surprised.

"You could make little kids jealous of you," She giggled. He loved it when she giggled.

Messer just grinned, _If only I could get you to like me the way she did..._ "Tell ya what Montana, rumor has it, she's married now, so it doesn't really matter." He watched as she got up, "You going?"

"Yeah, I gotta get Mac. The match came up as one of the guys we interviewed."

Danny gave his charm smile, "Witness?"

"Better, the one that called in the Missing Persons report," She answered.

"Ahh, the old throw suspicion off me by appearing worried trick," Danny said, "Never works does it?"

Lindsay shook her head, "Nope, cause we always know better." She grinned at him then walked out, while Danny ran some more prints.

_Review... You know you want to... It makes me a very happy Author... Next up, back to Providence!!!_


	7. The Team

_**The Team**_

_Providence, Rhode Island_

_Crime Lab_

_Friday 27th March 2007_

"I'd kill for a cup of coffee," Stella said as they were walking through the lab.

Annie was just about to point the way to the break room when someone called to her, "Annie, we need to talk."

Angela sighed, "Yes Lee?"

"Knox is in your office with you know what."

Annie glared at the man, "I thought the reason you left the lab was to stop him?"

"Believe me, I'm trying, he also served the DA and ME's offices.

Annie nodded, "So I heard, you should know by now, gossip spreads faster throughout the police force then a High School. Oh, Lee, this is Stella Bonasera a friend of mine from New York, Stella, Congressman Leroy Smith, a brilliant politician and CSI, he's my old boss."

Lee laughed, "A pleasure to meet you Stella," He turned back to Annie, "I think you've mentioned that before, about the gossip..."

"Lee, could you take Stella to the break room while I deal with Knox?"

"Sure," He smiled one of his flashiest, most charming smiles at the New Yorker, "Right this way to the finest coffee on this side of town," he said as he lead Stella away.

"Don't get her hopes up!" Annie called after him.

Stella laughed as Lee lead her to the break room, "So, honestly, what is the coffee like?"

"Honestly? Depends who bought it. We decided to get rid of department issue coffee and each week a certain shift is responsible for the coffee. It works and the coffee actually resembles coffee," Lee explained, "Unless of course Annie buys it... God that stuff is awful."

At this, Stella had to laugh, "No kidding. Her brother drinks the same. She got it from him, I made the mistake of picking up her coffee once..."

Lee searched the cupboards for what would be in the coffee maker, "Night shift bought this week. We're safe." Then he found two mugs an poured the coffee, "How do you take yours?"

"White, one sugar," she replied as she took a seat at one of the tables. After a minute Lee came over and set a coffee in front of Stella.

While Stella and Lee chatted over coffee, Annie entered her office to find someone sitting in front of her desk. Without speaking, she proceeded to take her seat across from him, "Congressman," she said curtly, only after she was comfortable.

"Detective."

"What brings you to this side of town sir?" Annie asked politely, even though deep down she was seething with anger because she knew why he was there.

Knox sat up, looking the peek of professionalism, with a look of mock regret on his face, "I'm afraid city funds just aren't what they used to be Detective Taylor, and unfortunately, it's been decided to keep funds up for important services like health and education, that the Crime Lab doesn't require the amount it's getting."

Angela's face remained stoic as the man spoke, "I see," She started, "City security isn't important?"

"Of course it is, but I'm sure you realize how much it costs to run the lab as the administrator, and local police are doing a fine job."

Annie had to try her hardest not to scowl at the man, she wouldn't give him that satisfaction, "Local police are solving more cases with our assistance. Without the vital evidence that we supply, most of their cases would be circumstantial."

"You're bright people, you'll figure a way around it, now if you'd excuse me Detective, I must be getting back to my office."

Annie watched as the Congressman stood, straightened his jacket and tie, then left. Truth be told she wanted to hit something. Preferably his face, but that wasn't an option. Unfortunately, hitting politicians was frowned upon. _How about shooting them? Damn... Lee said that was bad too..._

Sighing Angela got up and grabbed her lab coat. Then headed to the break room, still fuming.

Stella and Lee looked up at her as she entered.

"I swear Lee, I will kill that man one day..."

Lee shook his head, "I know how you feel Annie, I work with him everyday. Let me guess, he gave you the spiel about the Lab not being important?"

"How'd you guess?" Annie muttered as she poured herself some coffee. Taking a seat at their table she sighed, "Stella, I'm sorry you had to see that."

Stella reached out and squeezed Angela's hand supportively, "Don't worry about it, but I'd like to help any way I can."

Annie smiled, "Thanks Stella, but knowing our luck, there won't be much we can do from here."

Lee nodded in agreement, "There was another Woonasquatucket River Murder?"

Annie nodded, "One of his Aids."

"What's the deal with this guy?" Stella asked.

Lee shrugged, "We don't know. Besides everyone around him being brutally murdered and him being slightly richer, presumably due to his wife's life insurance, we have nothing on him."

"Not true," Annie interrupted, "Collin Vareqez found something odd. I don't know how, it wasn't from us, but it spooked someone..."

Lee nodded, "True," Then he looked at Stella, "It was my case originally, we only originally suspected Renita Knox's husband, Richard Knox because they were fighting, while we had nothing to prove it, we had nothing to disprove it either. The more bodies we find, the more we suspect him, but it's only thoughts and theories."

"What if I took some of the older cases with me back to New York?" Stella offered.

Annie and Lee glanced at each other then back at Stella, "What about your usual work?" Lee asked.

"It's been pretty quiet, case we were on yesterday was a robbery and the guy stayed at the scene, he only got arrested for attacking Lindsay," Stella explained, "And he'd kept the possessions on him," She shrugged.

"What about Mac?" Annie questioned cautiously.

Stella grinned, "I'll have the guys keep him occupied, Lindsay can help me and we can get it done quickly."

"Are you talking about Lindsay Monroe? The girl from Montana?" Lee questioned.

Stella nodded.

"She took the opening in New York," Annie explained.

"She's a bright kid," Lee commented.

"Indeed she is... How did you guys meet her?" Stella asked.

Annie smiled, "Cross Jurisdictions case. I had to go to Bozeman, guy was wanted here, fled to Montana, committed a crime there. Tina Thorne, the supervisor there called me and asked me to help out. It was Lindsay's case so I worked mainly with her, but then the idiot fled back here to Providence, so Lindsay came too. We've stayed in touch ever since."

While they were talking, Dani walked in, Steph in tow, "Do you know what the DOA was boss?"

Annie looked up at the young CSI, "No, what?"

"My first solo scene and I get a freakin' mannequin. The University frat houses set it up. But I tell you what, I'll get them."

Stephanie was trying her hardest not to laugh when she spotted Stella, "Hey Stella, long time no see."

Stella smiled at the Detective, "Stephanie, indeed it has been a while," then she glanced at the young woman grabbing a bag of chocolate cookies, "We had one like that in New York a few months back. My boss was called to that one... He was furious."

Annie thought of Mac inspecting a dead body that was actually a Mannequin, "I can imagine, Mac would not have been pleased," she looked at Dani, "Dani, don't be upset. We all get our fair share of false calls."

Dani stared at her boss, "It's infuriating, it was my chance to prove..." She stopped mid sentence.

Grabbing a water from the fridge Stephanie grinned, "She wanted to impress you so she could get off Probie status."

Dani threw a biscuit at the detective and grabbed another to munch on. She flopped down on the couch looking thoroughly embarrassed in front of her boss, Lee and the visitor.

Annie just smiled, she knew the young woman was always trying to impress her, "Stella, Daniella Young, our Rookie. Dani, Stella Bonasera, NYPD," She introduced.

Dani looked up from the bag of cookies, "Hey there."

"Hi," Stella replied. From what she had seen, it seemed like they were a tight knit group. The loss of their other CSI four months previous would have defiantly been hard on them.

"So this is where everyone is," a young man commented as he walked in, "Hey Lee," he greeted. He glanced at Stella, "And who's the pretty lady?"

This comment got the man rewarded with a scowling look from Stephanie and Angela, "Stella, this is Greg Howl, A/V ex-"

"A/V Extraordinare," Greg interrupted. To Stella, he didn't look the type. He was a large man, with several visible tattoos and long hair. His left ear was pierced with a stud and he was attempting to grow a goatee.

"I see," She said, "Stella Bonasera. Crime Scene Investigator Extraodinare."

Annie laughed, "Yes Stella, you're wonderful."

The red head Stella had spoken to earlier popped her head in, "Anyone seen Chris?" She asked.

"Only when he was heading out," Stephanie answered.

"Damn... he asked me to run some particulates for one of his cases," The girl spotted Stella, "Oh, hello again Detective."

"Miss Patricks."

"Ahh, so you two have met," Lee said, "Nevé has to be one of the best DNA and Trace experts in the state."

"Which case Nevé?" Dani asked.

"McGregor, the robbery at Razzle Dazzle."

She stood up, grabbing one last cookie and placed what was left of the bag on the table, "My case too, I'll join you."

As they walked out Stella looked at Annie, "Two cases?"

"We don't have enough CSI's to cover them all, it's a luxury to get only one. Day shift generally only consists of Me, Dani and Chris out in the field. It's the techs like Nevé and Greg who really make this place run smoothly, they take on more then their fare share."

"Ohh, shucks boss, you're getting all mushy on us," Greg said grabbing a cookie from the bag Dani had discarded on the table.

"Greg, is there a reason you're here?" Annie asked.

"Break."

"Uh huh?" Came Stephanie's disbelieving reply.

Stella watched the team interact, quite amused. They were nothing like the team in New York, but she was certain they were just as affective, despite the difficulties they faced.

"Ohh, come on Detective, give a guy a break," he pleaded, "I've been in front of those screens all day."

"Well, I had better get back to the precinct, I should have been there hours ago... stupid mannequins... Let me know what Dani has something so we can catch the little pests," Stephanie said heading out the door, just to run into Chris, "Watch it Sandman."

"Sorry Detective... Bad day," he grumbled.

Stephanie shrugged and headed off, leaving Chris to enter the break room.

"You were all perky earlier Chris, what happened?" Annie asked.

Chris dumped several crime scene photos in front of her, "Hanger struck again. A kid this time, can't be more then twelve."

Annie flipped through the pictures and sighed, "We'd have caught this guy months ago if it weren't for the River case."

"Is it true boss? More cuts around here?"

Annie nodded, "Stella and I," She motioned towards the New Yorker, "Answered another call at Citizens Plaza. Same MO."

Chris looked at Stella, "I'm so sorry, Chris Sanders."

"Stella Bonasera."

"How'd you get roped into working for us?"

"I offered to help, I'm just here till tomorrow though," Stella said.

Chris nodded, "Cool maybe you can convince the boss to take the night off. She needs it."

"Chris!"

"Oh, come on Annie, show me the town," Stella insisted.

"Yeah boss, Chris is right, you could do with some time off," Came Greg's input.

Lee looked like he was about to add his input when Annie interrupted him, "Lee, before you put your two cents in, OK. I was planning on do so anyway. Right after I do a preliminary on the evidence from the River body."

"Well, If I help, it'll be all the quicker," Stella said, standing up from her chair.

With that the two women headed out of the break room to one of the labs. They scoured the evidence what whatever they could find relating to the murderer.

"Who keeps their ID badge on when they leave work?" Stella asked, holding up the badge that had been used for the ID.

"I'd take mine off once I left personally," Annie replied.

Stella nodded, "My thoughts exactly. Unless, you never got a chance to take it off."

"Security camera's for City hall would be able to see who she left with," Annie added, "I'll get Greg onto it."

Picking up her cell she called Howl, telling him to work with Lee and Jack to obtain the security footage they required.

"That Greg Howl... He's..."

"Different?" Annie offered.

"Yeah..." was all Stella managed to say.

Annie gave a nervous laugh, "He's insubordinate, annoying, down right rude at times, but he's loyal and damn good at his job. And you'd never pick him as the son of a Marine."

"He's the son of a Marine?" Stella laughed, "Mac would have a heart attack."

"I know... But he keeps it in check really... He knows know one else will hire him... but he pushes the line, knowing we can't do without him," Annie shrugged, "You have to earn his respect... And judging by the fact that he's calling me 'Boss' now instead of just Taylor, I think I've earned that."

After going over the evidence thoroughly, Annie called it quits, "Stel, let's grab some dinner and I'll show you around, more then just a crime scene."

Stella laughed, "Sounds great." She shrugged off the lab coat she'd been using and hung it on a hook near the door.

"I just need to swing by my office and grab my purse and jacket," Annie said.

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

The two CSI's grabbed pizza from a local joint that seemed to be frequented by the local cops who all knew Annie. Some Stella recognized from the scene at the River. She had laugh when Angela came back with a pizza exactly the way she liked it.

"You still remember?"

Angela grinned, "Hell yeah, I could order for you, Mac, Aiden, Bobby... Steven..." Her voice drifted off when she mentioned the last two names. Bobby and Steven had been her partners before the Crime Lab. Steven had died in 9/11 and Bobby... Stella didn't know the story there. She obviously didn't know about Aiden yet.

Stella smiled sadly, "Umm, An..."

"Yeah Stel?"

Stella bit her lip, unsure of how to pursue the topic of Aiden's death. If there was one thing she knew about the woman sitting in front of her, it was that she had suffered a lot of personal death in her time. Whether on the job or just in life and Stella knew as well a anyone that it was hard to deal with.

Annie watched as the woman she considered to be the strongest she knew bite her lip and hesitate, "Stel? What's wrong?"

"Do you know how that job opening in New York occurred?" Stella started, _Beating around the bush... always best way... yeah right..._

Annie shook her head, "No."

Stella took a deep breath, "Mac was forced to fire Aiden..." She paused to see Annie's reaction, but damn it she had the same stoic look her brother did, "She nearly planted evidence, actually opened a sealed evidence bag... Mac couldn't compromise the lab..."

Annie nodded, "I understand."

"But she wanted to catch that guy so badly..." Stella continued, "She started her P.I's license and used what she had learned at the lab. But he found her first Ange..."

Annie leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath while trying to figure out where Stella was going with this. The it hit her. Lindsay's call a few months back.

"_Hey Lindsay."_

"_Hey Annie..."_

_Annie had been in her office working when the call came through and stopped reading the reports on her desk when she heard the young CSI's voice, "You Ok, Linds?"_

"_Not really... It's been a bad case... Some mongrel rapist killed the CSI who'd worked here before me... It hit the team really hard... My partner Danny... He was her partner and he was just a mess... The only time I saw him like that was when his brother was attacked..."_

_Annie had listened to Lindsay talk most of the night._

"Stella no... The girl Linds was talking about... Not Aiden..."

Stella looked confused, "Lindsay?"

"A few moths ago, Lindsay called, upset by a case where the CSI before her had died... I think she felt guilty..."

Stella shook her head, "We were all so busy trying to catch the guy... And Linds... She never let us down once, she worked harder then some of us I think... For Danny... But we never considered how she'd been feeling at the time."

"She's a tough kid Stella."

Stella nodded in agreement and they finished their dinner talking about menial things and how Stella could help with the River Murders.

"Alright, enough shop talk, lets show you some sights, personally, I think some of these places look better at night."

"You hate the night," Stella said.

Annie gave a shy laugh, "Big issue huh?"

They got into Annie's car, which Stella had to laugh at again, "I still can't believe you bought a Vdub Bug. And yellow..."

Annie shrugged, "I thought it was cute... And so different from the work SUV's."

They drove along the Woonasquatucket River, through town, "There's more to the river then the crime scene," Annie insisted. They drove around for a while, Annie pointing out sights, Stella asking questions. All this while discussing changes in New York. They got out for some coffee at a vendor in Waterplace Park. Sitting on a bench they watched the water at night.

_There's the pretty button... it's calling you... Calling you... review! It makes me a very happy author!!!_


	8. Deception

_**Deception**_

_New York City, New York_

_Crime Lab_

_Sunday 29th March 2007_

Stella came into work today as a woman on a mission. Find Lindsay, con Danny and Hawkes to occupy Mac and and solve the Woonasquatucket River Murders for Annie. She carried the box of evidence and hid it in her office. Looking at the time, she realized she was now late for the morning briefing.

She hurried down the hall to the conference room where the team was all seated, listening to Mac. They all looked up when she entered. She felt like a little school kid that had done something embarrassing.

"Nice of you to join us Stella," Mac said, then continued with what he had been talking about. Stella knew that wasn't the end of their conversation, but Mac knew better then to scold someone in front of the entire team, especially her.

Mac handed out assignments, Danny, Hawks and Mac were headed out to Upper Manhattan while Lindsay and Stella would meet Flack downtown. Stella could believe her luck. She was sure Mac would've put her with him so they could, 'talk.'

As they all got up to leave, Mac looked at her, "Stella, next time you need time to visit someone, just ask."

Stella nodded, "Sorry Mac... Linds was happy too..."

Lindsay nodded, "Yeah, it's fine Mac, honestly."

"Go..." He looked at the two of them as they headed out and sighed. Then he went to join Danny and Hawkes.

For Stella, Mac assigning himself to work with the guys was a dream come true, she managed to corner the two before they met up with him again.

"Messer, Hawkes."

They turned to her, "Yeah Stella?" Hawkes asked.

"I need you to do me a favor."

Danny looked at her, "Yeah?"

"Keep Mac occupied as long as possible. I need to run over some stuff for a friend at another lab... and I don't want him to know."

Hawkes frowned at her, it wasn't like Stella to hide things from Mac., "What's this about Stella?"

Stella grimaced, she had hoped she wouldn't need to explain to them, but how could she underestimate two CSI's, "There's a Major case in Providence, Rhode Island, the lab there isn't as well equipped as here and the Director is a friend of mine, but she and Mac... Don't get on."

"And if he knew you were helping her, all hell would break loose?" Danny added for her.

Stella nodded, thankful that they understood, "Yeah, it turns out she's a friend of Lindsay's as well, so, I'll be getting her to help, I just need Mac to be busy... It shouldn't take more then today..."

Danny and Hawked looked at each other, "Yeah sure Stella, we'll help," Hawked said, "Just, if he gets past us, we're sorry."

Stella grinned, "Thanks guys, I'll pay ya back somehow," then she headed off to find Lindsay.

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

Lindsay and Stella inspected the scene they were at, homicide in a residential apartment, but no one knew the person inside. Flack was waiting for the landlord to tell him who rented the apartment while Lindsay and Stella processed the scene.

"How was your trip to Providence?" Lindsay asked while she photographed the bodies.

Stella looked up from the surface she was fingerprinting, "Good. It was good to see Annie after all these years."

"How's the rest of the team? Or didn't you meet them?" Lindsay asked, moving over to the coffee table where there was some blood drops.

"Oh, I met them... Are they always that... wacky?"

Lindsay laughed as she put the ruler next to the blood drops, "Yeah, they are. They're like one big happy family and Lee, the old boss practically worships the ground Annie walks on."

Stella nodded, she'd gotten that impression from the man when she'd been talking with him, "Hey, I told Annie I'd help her out with a case... I could use some help."

Lindsay looked up from what she was photographing, "Yeah?"

"She tell you about the Woonasquatucket River murders?"

Lindsay thought for a moment, "I heard something about it."

Stella nodded, "There was one Friday, they think it's related to their lack of funds."

"Ohh yeah," Lindsay looked around before spotting a blood covered statue, "Hey, what do you think, could this match the marks on the vic's face?"

Stella finished gathering the print she was concentrating on and came to see, with Flack hovering over her shoulder, "Defiantly looks like it," He said.

Stella froze, she had totally forgotten about him being there, "Yeah... yeah it does."

Lindsay looked at Stella, noticing suddenly how unsettled she was, then looked at Flack, "Oh, Don, one word of our conversation to Mac... and we'll find some very creative way to dispose of you and leave no evidence," she winked.

Stella looked at Lindsay, surprised that she'd caught on to her not wanting Mac to know, but she was relieved. She then looked at Flack. He had a horrified look over his face.

"Uhh, yeah... sure... not a problem... So... Who's Annie?"

"A friend," Stella said, moving to bag the statue after Lindsay was finished photographing it.

They finished at the scene a little while later and packed up for the short drive to the lab. Flack was joining them a little later on, after a visit to the landlord who still hadn't come to see him. As they drove, Stella told Lindsay what she knew of the Providence case.

"So, ultimately, the evidence they need to convict this guy is in that security footage?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, I've seen it already, who ever has her, is defiantly dragging her, but we searched the offices and we found no sign of struggle, so I don't think she was killed there," Stella explained.

"Maybe she was drugged... And taken elsewhere, some serial killers have a special place they like to do their killings," Lindsay mused.

Stella nodded, while they waited for a traffic light to change, "There's a reflection in the window of the door, but all Howl could get was a really fuzzy blur. It's faint, but we should be able to pull it up here."

"How about, lunch break, we drop into the A/V Lab with that tape," Lindsay suggested.

Stella smiled at the younger woman, "Sounds great."

Lunch couldn't come soon enough for Stella, but she was yet to see Mac, so either the scene he was at was extremely bad or the guys were doing their jobs well, whichever it was she didn't really mind, as long as he didn't spot the box of evidence in her office.

So, she and Lindsay spent their time going over their assigned case. According to Sid, the statue was defiantly a match to the marks on the Vic's face and blood match confirmed it beyond a doubt. They were sitting around waiting for a match to come up in the database for fingerprints they'd found on the statue. Stella frowned when the computer finished it's search and blinked at her '**No Match.**' she sighed an looked at Lindsay, "No match."

"I've got something," Lindsay said, turning her screen so Stella could see, "Sid ran a a rape kit on our girl, I was running the sample he got through CODIS, and lookie lookie, a match to an unsolved rape investigation two weeks ago."

Stella nodded, "Good find." She got up and looked over Lindsay's shoulder, "So what matches the two vics?"

Lindsay brought up the details on the previous case, "Vic's name was Neola Theodulu."

Stella was reading the file too, something bothered her about the picture of the girl, then it hit her. She pointed at the screen, "Look at this, her emergency contact in New York is Araminta Theodulu. She has a wrap sheet too."

Lindsay brought up a photo, "That's girl in the morgue..."

"That's it," Stella said, obviously coming to a conclusion, "Pull up the photo of the first girl," She watched as Lindsay did as she asked, "Look at them. Sisters."

Lindsay nodded, "Yeah..." She read through the first case file, "Suspect was her boyfriend. Dimitrius Omeravich. He wouldn't offer a DNA sample an there wasn't enough evidence to get a subpoena. "

Stella glanced at the time, "How about after lunch we pay Dimitirius a visit?"

"Sounds good," Lindsay said saving the case details and gathering up the samples, "Meet you in A/V?"

They headed off in different directions, Lindsay to the evidence lockers and Stella to her office to grab the details on the Providence cases. Stella entered her office and went to her desk, she pulled the box from it's hiding place and pulled the surveillance tape from city Hall and the case notes from all the cases.

She stood to leave when she spotted Danny in her doorway, Hawkes talking animatedly to Mac behind him. Danny flashed her one of his lopsided smiles. Mac and Hawkes walked by and Danny came up to her, "This the stuff from the case in Providence?" He said motioning to the files.

"Some of it," Stella replied.

"Five files..."

"Five years."

Danny nodded, "Shel saw you come in... So we distracted Mac for ya."

Stella smiled, "Thanks Danny, look I gotta meet Lindsay in A/V."

"Oh, right, yeah you go, the coast should be clear," Danny said, the poked his head out the door, "Yep."

Stella walked out and head to A/V where Lindsay was waiting for her with coffee and bagels. _Bless this girl..._ Stella smiled at her as she put the files down on the table beside the food.

"Thought you'd like lunch," Lindsay said.

"I'd love lunch," Stella said while Lindsay peered at the files.

"This is what we have to work with?" She asked.

Stella shook her head, "No, there's more, it's all in my office. These are just the investigators notes and official reports," She held up the tape, "and the surveillance tape from the most recent one, Watson, find me the report from Greg Howl."

Lindsay flipped through the Watson file till she came across the file from the A/V expert. She recognized Stella's handwriting throughout the notes from the scene and lab results, "Here it is."

Stella brought up the moment mentioned in Howl's report where Kimberly Watson was leaving City Hall, "Apparently, if you watch closely, it looks like she's being dragged..." Stella said.

Lindsay leaned in to see what Stella was talking about while sipping her coffee, "Wait, there," she pointed, "See, under her coat, her feet are at an odd angle."

Stella nodded, "Yeah, I see."

"But she's still moving... Look, her feet are unsteady and he's forcing her along," Lindsay said.

Stella bit into her bagel and nodded, "Ok, now where's this reflection?" They watched till the two people came to the glass doors and Stella spotted the reflection. Zooming in on that area, she tried to clear the image up. Clearing up the reflection allowed the two Detectives to clearly a face, that could now be matched.

"I don't believe it..." Lindsay grinned, "We may just have our killer after all..." She glanced at the picture in the file which consisted of a fuzzy blur, "Poor Greg, he loves his job so much..."

"Just to be thwarted by crappy software," Stella finished.

Stella collected the image and pulled up the DMV for Rhode Island and ran the facial recognition program. Then sat back and enjoyed her bagel while the computer did the work. Lindsay was reading over the files, "This guy is good... The River removes most of the evidence and he removes the bullets."

Stella nodded, "Takes them from one place, kills them in another and dumps them elsewhere again."

They continued comparing notes about the separate cases, the victims relations to each other, when they were interrupted by the computer, announcing it had a match, "Well, what do ya know... They were right... It was the husband," Lindsay looked up, the screen was displaying the Driver's License of one, Richard Knox, "So that's the guy that can make Annie so mad..."

"But it's still circumstantial, He works there, could've been walking her to her car. She's barely struggling."

"Do you have the ME's report in there?" Stella asked. Lindsay nodded and handed her the report from the Watson case. Stella glanced through it, "Here, Dr. Listerson put in a Toxicology report, traces of Chloroform were found in her mouth and nose."

"Any fibers from the cloth used to hold it over her face?"

"Yeah, we analyzed them in Providence, just your everyday handkerchief, unused," Stella said.

Lindsay frowned, "Alright... new track then... We need to get Annie enough for a warrant."

Stella shook her head, "No... We need more then a warrant... we need enough for them to arrest... Last time this guy got a Subpoena, the ADA wound up dead..."

Lindsay frowned, "Ok... The video only proves he knew her, hang on, a guy like him would have anti-theft tracking on his car right?"

Stella nodded, "Probably."

"If we could get the data from that system, then we might be able to trace his movements after he left work," Lindsay suggested, "But how do we get that?"

"Wait, I've got a better idea, Annie gave my access to their databases, a guy like that might own other properties or have family that does..." Stella said.

Lindsay nodded, "Yeah... Can't do it from here, my office or yours?"

"Lunch break is over... We'll meet in yours after our shift," Stella said, looking at the time.

They gathered up the files and mess from their lunch and headed out of the A/V lab. Lindsay headed out first, not seeing Mac, she motioned for Stella to follow. They walked to Stella's office discussing the case actually assigned to them. Flack caught up with them just before they reached the door.

"I heard we're going to visit someone, Monroe?"

"What about me? Stella asked.

Flack followed them into the office, "Mac wants to talk to you."

Lindsay watched as the color drained from her friends face. She handed Stella the files she'd been carrying so that Stella could put them back, "It can't be that bad right?" Lindsay asked.

"I hid the fact I left town, I was late to work and if he knew I was helping Annie and that you were involved, he'd be furious..." Stella said quietly, "But I can't hide from him forever I guess..."

"What happened between those two?" Lindsay asked, "Annie speaks so highly of him, but as if something is wrong."

Stella sighed, "To be totally honest, I don't know."

Mac appeared behind Flack, "Meeting I don't know about?"

"Nope, I had just come to get Lindsay," Flack said.

Lindsay gave Stella a reassuring smile, "Yeah... We should go, I'll catch you later Stel..." She followed Flack out of the room, allowing Mac to enter.

Stella bit her lip then motioned to Mac a chair near her desk, "Don said, you eh... wanted to talk."

Mac sat and waited for Stella to do the same, "Yes, I do," he hesitated, wondering here to start, "Friday I looked everywhere for you. You weren't at work, you weren't answering your phone."

"Didn't Lindsay tell you I was going out of town?"

"Only once I figured out she was here and not you. What about your cell?"

Stella leaned back in her chair, "Mac, why is it such an issue that I took a day off? I organized a swap."

"Stella, it's not that you took the day off..."

"Then what is it? The fact I didn't tell you?" Stella cut him off, "I'm a big girl, I don't need to tell you everything."

Mac sighed, "That's not it," _or is it? _"Ok, then you were late to work today."

"Late flight, I wound up sleeping in. Sorry Mac, I'm only human."

"Still, why didn't you answer your cell?"

_Stella was sipping her coffee, Lee made a good one. They'd been chatting about the difference in procedures in New York and Rhode Island, when her cell had started ringing. Grabbing it out of her pocket, she glanced at the caller ID._

"_Who is it?" Lee asked._

"_My boss..." She shoved it back in her pocket._

"_Not answering?"_

_Stella shook her head, "No, he'll ask where I am. I can't lie to him... And I shouldn't be..."_

"Because I had been busy." Not entirely a lie, although being a former cop, Lee would've been used to having his conversations interrupted by phone calls.

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

"Dimitrius Omeravich, NYPD, Open up." Flack shouted after pounding on the door.

Flack was about to shout again when Lindsay motioned for him to stop, "Listen."

"He's going out the back."

Flack unholstered his gun and motioned for Lindsay to stay behind him. They ran out the building to find the guy they were after running down the street. Flack and Lindsay took off full speed after the guy. Pedestrians scattered to get out of their way. Others were picking themselves up off the ground after Omeravich pushed them over in an attempt to get away.

It was probably luck, in the favor of the NYPD, when a truck stopped in the intersection Omeravich was trying to cross. He came to a sudden halt and hesitated. But his lapse in judgment allowed Flack to grab him.

"Dimitrius Omeravich, you're coming with us," Flack said, placing cuffs around the mans wrists. They didn't actually want to arrest him, but his running had left them no choice and until they had spoken with him, there was nothing to arrest him for, "We want to ask you a few questions downtown."

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

After Mac had left her office, Stella decided, with Lindsay and Flack out questioning Omeravich, she could continue with the Woonasquatucket River cases. Grabbing another video, marked 'car park,' she headed back to the A/V lab.

She fast forwarded to the time where Knox and Watson left the building and saw them enter the car park a few minutes later. They disappeared from the screen again. Stella waited ten more minutes till she saw a car drive out. Zooming in, she cleared up the picture of who was driving.

Stella frowned, "Cocky basted..." There was Knox, driving his car with Kimberly Watson looking sound asleep beside him. She printed out the picture and added it to the file, then zoomed in on the number plate. Turning to the computer beside her, she ran the plate. The car belonged to... **Kimberly Watson**. _They haven't found her car..._

She picked up her cell and dialed Annie's number.

"_Taylor."_

"Annie, it's Stel. Have you found Kimberly Watson's car yet?"

"_No, we haven't, why?"_

"I'm looking at the footage from the car park and her car is driven out, but by Knox..."

_She heard Annie gasp on the other side of the line, "Are you sure?"_

"Yeah, Lindsay and I want to check out a few more things, but we're pretty sure it's this Knox guy," Stella explained, "We have several photos of him with Watson. You're going to need to tie him to Kandi though."

"_I'm pretty sure we can pin him to using prostitutes after murdering his wife and using drugs. The DA's office will be pleased, someone will finally be going down for Vareqez's murder. And to have it confirmed as Knox is a dream come true for me..."_

"Well, I'll have this evidence returned to you soon. Maybe we can even come down..." Stella had printed out the findings and put them away in the folder. She hadn't noticed the door to the lab open. "Look, I'll catch you later Ok. I've got to get back to work here."

"_Ok, Thank you so much Stella and thank Lindsay too. And, don't get into trouble with Mac..."_

"I won't. Bye." She hung up and took the tape out from the recorder. Getting up, she found herself face to face with Mac.

"Stella."

"Mac..."

"Anything I need to know about?"

Stella shook her head, "No."

"Those the case files from the scene this morning?"

Stella looked at the files in her hands, "Uhh, yeah, but I need to confer with Flack and Lindsay first. Speaking of which, they should be back by now," with that, she hurried out of the room, leaving a very confused Mac Taylor, standing there.


	9. Arrest

_**Arrest**_

_Providence, Rhode Island  
Crime Lab  
Wednesday 4th April 2007_

The whole team was gathered in the conference room, pictures of the victims were up on the board behind Stephanie, crime scene photos cluttered the table as did various reports and notes, "I can't believe your friends managed to do this Annie..." Nevé said as he looked at the notes Stella and Lindsay had put together.

"The New York Lab recently got upgraded, they've got everything you could possibly want..." Greg mumbled.

"Hey, Mac did a great job getting them that grant," Annie said, "Now, we need to present this to Alex so she can get us an arrest warrant."

Stephanie noted how, still, even after all their fights, Annie would still stand up for Mac. She liked Mac, even had a crush on him as a teenager, but as Annie's best friend, she just couldn't understand how he had pushed her away when she had needed him most. She sighed, "Ok, so, we've proven that he killed his wife. We've got evidence that he bought heroin from Tye Grendall. And we know he killed Collin Vareqez and now Kimberly Watson, but there's still no tie to Kandi."

"Of course there is," Chris said, "He went dark, when to the streets to get what he needed..."

Dani shook her head, "Men..."

"What?" Chris looked faux hurt at her, "I'm just saying, Is it so hard to believe a guy who killed his wife, took drugs, and killed his dealer wouldn't go looking for a little something something..."

"But then why kill her?" Nevé asked.

"Simple. She threatened him... A man like him, using a prostitute? It would've destroyed him. Probably the same reason he killed Grendall... He was going to tell," Chris explained.

"And Collin had some damaging information on him..." Stephanie said, "What if Watson was the one that told the DA's office?"

Annie nodded, "Even if she wasn't the one that contacted the DA's office, about, I still don't know what... She could've known something that would've destroyed him."

"What if we get Alex to go through Vareqez's stuff? Maybe find out why he got hat subpoena..." Greg suggested.

"Sure I can do that." Everyone looked up at the blond ADA. They'd been so engrossed in their conversation that they'd never heard her come in, "What subpoena?"

"Before Collin Vareqez died, he served Congressman Knox a subpoena for his financials," Annie explained, "Everything happened so quickly, we never found out why he wanted it or how he got it."

Alex nodded, "Be back in an hour." With that the ADA walked out.

"You think she was like that in New York?" Greg asked.

"Like what?" Dani.

"You know, so easy going." Greg again.

Annie interrupted, "I doubt it... She worked primarily with SVU... Nothing light hearted there..." The rest of the team nodded, "Back to Knox."

Nevé was looking at the reports on the soil samples, "Look at this. According to Detective Monroe, these soil samples, found in the throats of the victims. It's not soil. It's Sand and cement... Meaning where ever he kills them, is near the beach, but taking a look at this report, this sand mixture, only happens in the areas around East Providence."

Stephanie moved over to the laptop and pulled up the residential listings in East Providence, "Well, I'll be damned... A woman named Martha Knox owns a house on, get this, Waterfront drive, but it's right next to a building site, that's been on and off for... five years."

"Knox has an Aunt by the name, Martha," Dani said, looking up from her laptop.

"We got him. We've really got him!" Chris cheered.

While they were congratulating each other on a job well done, Leroy Smith walked in, "Since when did working here become so much fun?"

"Lee, we did it. We've got Knox!" Annie announced proudly.

He stopped dead in his tracks, "No..."

"Yes," Dani chimed in.

"Thanks to Café Haba's friends!" Chris said.

"Really?"

"Stella and Lindsay, we got the evidence back today. Everything we need. We're just waiting on ADA Cabott before going ahead. We wanted her to find something of Vareqez's," Annie told him.

"When are you going in for the arrest? I want to be there!" Lee said, grinning from ear to ear.

"They can go right now. Vareqez's tip came from Kimberly Watson, you won't believe this. The money he's taken from Law enforcement, has gone to him.. Not to any other areas. That's why the Mayor won't believe you when you say there's no money. The reports say there is more then enough," Alex announced coming through the door.

"Let's go!" Stephanie said grabbing her jacket.

Annie grabbed hers, as did Dani and Chris, "We can't all go, I'll let you two play with him in interrogation," Annie said, "And, someone call Jack, he'll want to know."

"Wait, let me go first, I really want to see this," Lee said, then hurried out.

"Five minutes Lee, that's all you get!" Stephanie called after him.

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

_New York, New York  
Crime Lab  
Wednesday 11th April 2007_

Stella was coming out of the Locker Room, just as Hawkes approached her with a huge basket in his hands, "Apparently, this is for you and Lindsay," he said.

Stella looked at it, "Wow, it's huge... Who's it from?"

Hawkes attempted to shrug, "Couldn't reach the letter."

Stella took the basket from him and led the way to the break room, where Danny and Lindsay were, "Gee, Stella, you shouldn't have," Danny said, grinning at her.

"It's not for you," She said, "It's for me and Lindsay."

Lindsay looked at the basket, "Sheez... There's like everything in here... Coffee... Chocolate... Mmmmm..."

"So, who's it from?" Hawkes asked.

Stella grabbed the letter, "Ok..."

_Dear Stella and Lindsay,_

_I thought you'd like to know our arrest of Richard Knox was successful, but only thanks to the work the two of you put in. We would never have been able to prove his involvement in any of these cases on our own. After showing him the evidence, he admitted everything, even telling us Kandi's real name. Her family now knows what happened to their daughter._

_But, things get better. Kimberly Watson was the one who told ADA Vareqez about Knox taking the money he was taking from us for himself. We brought that evidence to the Mayor after Knox was indited and he's agreed to to refund us everything we're owed. This is happening for everyone that got cut, but it means everything for the Lab. And, the Mayor has even arranged for the Lab to be relocated to a new building. There's a place a few blocks down that was being built a by a pharmaceutical company that went bankrupt. The place is just standing there and after inspecting the plans, Chief Tyler and I have decided it would be perfect for the lab. _

_Linds, I'm still sorry for not accepting your transfer, we could've used you for sure, but you've seen first hand how pathetic our solve rate was. New York was the right place for you. _

_Stella, Yes, I'll come to New York soon. Don't know when, but I will. Right now I'm overseeing the building of my new lab. Not because I have to, but because I want to. _

_And please, tell the guys who helped keep Mac occupied, a very big thanks from us in Providence. Things are looking a lot brighter now and we may just catch the Park Hanger. Hope you all enjoy the basket I sent. It's all I could think of to show my appreciation. If any of you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask._

_Lieutenant Annie Taylor  
Crime Lab Director, Providence._

_P.S. I think I forgot to mention, I got a promotion! Hehe. Yes, they made me a Lieutenant... Heavens only knows why..._

"Wow, they got him..." Lindsay said.

Danny laughed, "Who would think, deceiving Mac could be so profitable to so many people," As he made a grab for one of the boxes of chocolates.

"I'd like to meet this Annie, she sounds great," Hawkes said.

"Oh she is, a New Yorker through and through," Stella said.

_ See... There's the pretty button... It's calling to you... press me, press me. Review... you know you want to..._


	10. Ayuda! Help!

_A/N: Would I disappoint you guys? Never. There's more where this story came from. I was supposed to be leaving in a few days for three months, then you wouldn't have gotten this part till August (hence the date...) Ahh well, we can live in the future! Annie is coming to New York. I must really apologize for my lack of knowledge of the Spanish language, I used a translator... Hope it's ok. I'm glad to hear everyone is enjoying this!_

_**Ayuda! Help!**_

_New York, New York_

_Central Park_

_Monday 20th August 2007_

It had been six months since Stella had gone to Providence and helped solve all their problems. Annie was looking forward to seeing her and Lindsay. She just couldn't decide if she wanted to see Mac. As she walked through Central Park, she contemplated this. The last time they had spoken, four years ago, it had ended in a huge fight. One that caused her to leave town. She'd just been quietly minding her own business, when she heard a woman scream.

"Ayuda! Ayuda!" Help! Help! In Spanish. In that instant, Annie's vacation mode, turned to work. It was like part of her was meant to do this. She broke out into a sprint, in the direction of the scream.

She slowed as she reached the scene. A middle aged woman, trying to hold on to her two young children and a dog. The dog, was licking it's mouth, cleaning it, from what Annie assumed to be blood, "Señora, qué sucedió?" Ma'am, What happened?

"En allí... porciones de la sangre... de sangre... mis niños lo encontraron con el perro... Ayuda, por favor..." The lady replied. She described a lot of blood and a body.

Annie walked towards where the lady pointed. The smell in the area certainly said there was a body there. Holding her hand over her nose, Annie moved the branches of the shrub aside, revealing the decomposing body of a man. The clothes were bloodied and from what she could tell the man had suffered several stab wounds. She turned back to the lady and her children, " Señora, Debo llamar al policía, él deseará preguntar le y a sus niños las preguntas," She saw the fear in the womans eyes as she mentioned the police, "Preguntarán solamente por el cuerpo, nada."She reassured her that they would only ask about the body.

The woman nodded, slowly.

"Usted habla inglés?" Annie asked her.

"No, ni uno ni otro hace a mis niños."

As Annie pulled out her cell phone she sighed, they didn't speak English, "Eso está bien, yo entonces permanecerá con usted."

The lady smiled at Annie's offer to stay with them. The two children, who'd been crying, had calmed down. Annie smiled at the two little girls. They gave a shy smile back.

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

Sheldon Hawkes had been enjoying a much needed break in the break room when he got a call from dispatch about a body in central park. Mac and Stella were questioning suspects for a kidnapping case. Danny and Lindsay were looking over the bones of a little girl found at a soon to be building site. He sighed. He was flying solo for this case.

Hawkes pulled up at the scene fifteen minutes later, a spotted a blond woman trying to calm a Hispanic woman and her children in rapid, but friendly Spanish. Uniformed officers had taped off the area and there a were a bunch of onlookers ready to see what the commotion was all about. He approached the officer in charge, "Who found the body?"

"The lady over there," He pointed to the Hispanic woman, "The lady with her, Miss Taylor has been translating, she doesn't speak English."

Hawkes nodded, "Ok, thank you." He approached the small group, "Ladies."

"Detective," The blond woman greeted.

"I'm Sheldon Hawkes, with the Crime lab," He introduced.

"Él es Hawkes detective, con el policía," The blond woman said to the other, then turned to him, "Annie Taylor and this is Teressa De La Alda,"

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Puede usted decirme qué sucedió?"

Señora De La Alda started to speak and Annie Taylor translated for him, "We were walking our dog and he went crazy. Pulling and barking. My youngest, Maria let go and we followed. That's when we saw the man... All... All... Rotting and bloody... I screamed and that's when Miss Taylor came."

Hawkes looked at Annie, "Did you see the body?"

She nodded, "Yes. From the rate of decomp I'd say he's been dead about three days... Maybe less in this heat... Either way the smell would've been noticed earlier, and judging from the footprints and the ligature marks I could see, it's a dump job, probably last night."

Sheldon nodded, he was impressed with woman's remarks on the scene, when it his him, "Wait, your name's Annie Taylor?"

Annie nodded, "Yes."

"From the Providence Crime Lab?"

"Yes."

"You're Stella and Lindsay's friend. The one who we distracted Mac for."

Annie laughed, "You're one of the guys Stel mentioned? Thank you."

"You're Crime Scene report reminded me... Most civilians wouldn't have a clue..."

Annie nodded, "Yes... I know..."

Just then, her cell phone rang.

"Is it alright if I take this?"

"Go ahead, I'm going to start processing."

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

"Sid, how long do you think the body has been there?" Danny asked.

"Probably about eleven or twelve years..." He said, "She was a small child, probably about five to seven years of age at the time..."

Lindsay shook her head, "I still don't get why people do this..."

"I did find something interesting though," Sid continued, "Lodged between her ribs, it was probably in a pocket before the clothes rotted away," he held up a little figurine of a wolf. Gracefully sitting there with a rose in it's mouth and a collar around it's neck with a heart dangling off it, saying _'I love you'_ on it.

"It's cute... but what's it got to do with anything?" Danny asked.

Lindsay though, was deep in thought. She'd seen it before. Not the actual figurine, but a picture, "It's a signature."

Sid and Danny looked at her, "What do you mean Montana?"

"I've seen it before, when I went to Providence for a case, I saw pictures of that same figurine next to a body of a little girl about the age that Sid's suggesting," She explained, "They were on Annie's desk... She does the same thing Mac does... With the old cases on her desk... "

Danny nodded, "Ok..."

"Think we could use some help?"

"If it's her case, why not," Danny said.

Lindsay picked up her cell and rang Annie's.

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

"Taylor."

"_Annie, it's Linds. I could use your help with something..."_

"Sure, what do you need?"

"_How long do you think it would take you to get to New York?"_

Annie laughed, "You're in luck. I'm standing in the middle of Central Park. I'll be right there."

"_Thanks Annie."_

Annie looked back to where Hawkes was, "Do you need anything else from me?"

Sheldon thought, "Not at the moment, but leave your number with one of the officers if I need you."

Annie did so then went to find a cab.

_Ok guys it's that time, end of the chapter means, tell me your thoughts! Good? Bed? Horrible? Wonderful? It's up to you!_


	11. Where is he?

_A/N: I kind of got lost with this chapter. It's really a filler so that everything isn't only about the main case (I figured it wasn't so long...) So, here's Mac and Stella's search for their kidnapping victim or is it a kidnapping? And don't worry, there's a lot more to come. I'll let you know when I'm done! And thank you for your Wonderful reviews, they make me so happy!_

_**Where is he?**_

_New York, New York_

_The Bronx_

_Tuesday 20st August 2007_

Mac looked at the man in front of him, "So, you're sure that Levi wasn't in any sort of trouble?"

"I don't know what to tell you Detective Taylor, Levi's eight. How much trouble can an eight year old get into? What I can tell you though, is that he was having a hard time at home, with his parents divorce. Daria and Bryce were forcing him to choose where he wanted to live."

Stella looked at him, "You sure? They never mentioned any divorce to us."

The man shrugged, "This is just what I managed to pry out of Levi, he's a very quiet boy. Doesn't talk much, but this was upsetting him greatly. It was his birthday three days ago and apparently they spent the whole day fighting, but as the teacher, I only know what my students tell me."

Mac nodded, "Thank you Mr. Malot," He handed him his card, "We'll be in touch."

"Please, find Levi. He's a sweet kid," Malot pleaded as Mac and Stella headed out.

"Divorce... It puts a whole new twist in things... What if Levi ran away?" Stella asked, once they were outside the school.

Mac sighed, "I don't know. You're right though, it does change things. Let's re-interview the parents."

Stella nodded, "Yeah, separately."

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

Daria Cohen was at home when Mac and Stella pulled up outside her house. Seeing them, she immediately jumped up, and opened the door, "Detectives! Have you found my boy? Have you found Levi?"

Mac shook his head, "Not yet Mrs. Cohen, we'd like to ask you some more questions."

The woman nodded and allowed the two Detectives in. She lead them to the small living room and motioned to them to sit down. Mac and Stella nodded their thanks as they did.

"Mrs. Cohen, it's come to our attention that you and your husband are in Divorce negotiations. What can you tell us about that?"

Mrs. Cohen shrugged, "It was going pretty well actually. Bryce and I were still civil with each other. Levi was fine."

"What's the arrangement for parental guardianship?" Stella asked.

"It's undecided."

"Mrs. Cohen, we were told Levi believes he has to choose between you and his father, has anyone told him this?"

"No... It's only right that Levi would stay with me, I'm his mother."

"Mrs. Cohen, do you think it's possible that Levi ran away because he's upset by your divorce?" Stella asked.

Daria Cohen looked at Stella in shock, "My Levi would never do such a thing. Bryce is most likely holding him somewhere!"

"We will be speaking to Mr. Cohen next, but is there anything else you can think of?" Mac asked.

"No..."

"Thank you Mrs. Cohen, we'll be in touch," Stella said as she and Mac rose from the couch.

On the way to Bryce Cohen's work Stella said, "There's something missing..."

"What do you mean?"

"She said No, as if she wanted to say more... Maybe I'm reading too much into it."

Mac shrugged as he stopped at the traffic light, "Or you're right. Let's see what Bryce Cohen has to say."

They pulled up outside Foulsham Appliance Warehouse, "It says here, Bryce is a duty manager here." Mac said looking at his note pad.

"Well, let's hope he's in," Stella said, heading for the door.

"Hi there, how can I help you?" a chirpy young woman said as they entered.

Mac flashed his badge, "NYPD, we're looking for Bryce Cohen."

"Bryce is in the back, he's been a bit down since Levi's disappearance. I hope you have good news," The chirpy red head pointed them towards a back office, "Just through there."

Mac and Stella entered the small office space, "Bryce Cohen?" Mac asked when they saw the man siting behind the desk.

"Yes, oh Detectives. Please tell me you have good news!"

"Not yet Mr. Cohen, but we are looking very hard for Levi. We just have a few more questions to ask you."

The man nodded, "Of course, anything. Please, sit down."

The proceeded along the same line of questioning as Daria Cohen till they got to the question of parental guardianship, asked by Stella, "Levi is a young boy, he needs his father Detective Bonasera. So, of course, Levi would come to live with me."

Stella and Mac glanced at each other then back at Bryce Cohen, "Is it possible that Levi ran away? That he's unhappy with the two of you fighting over him."

"No, Levi wouldn't worry me or his mother like that. He isn't that kind of boy," Cohen insisted, "But I swear, if Daria has him somewhere..."

"Mr. Cohen, thank you for your time. We'll be in touch." Mac.

Back at the lab, Mac and Stella were looking over the evidence, which there wasn't much of, "I really don't think it's a kidnapping Mac."

"Why's that?"

"Well, there's been no ransom sent out. No sign of life. You heard those two, each is so sure Levi will live with them. They may not have expressed this to Levi, but if he overheard it, that's a lot of pressure on a young boy."

"True, but then where is he? He's eight. In the Bronx, it's incredibly tough to survive."

"Then we need to find him fast Mac."

_Ok guys, time to tell me what you think, it was bad wasn't it? Or maybe you thought it was good? Well, let me know!_


	12. Cry Wolf

_A/N: Ok, Back to Danny, Lindsay and Annie. Flack joins the crew here. Time to find out how Annie knows our dear beloved Danny Messer and actually get some CSI work done! Enjoy. And I'm really glad you didn't think the last chapter sucked!  
_

_**Cry Wolf**_

_New York, New York  
Crime Lab  
Monday 20th August 2007_

Danny was headed out to lunch when he spotted a face he hadn't seen in some fifteen or sixteen years. He looked again, unsure if it could really be her. She was blond, well dressed and quite a bit older then he remembered, but it was her, "Stacy?" He called out, "Stacy Evans, is that you?"

The woman turned to look at him straight on, "Daniel? Daniel Messer?"

"The one and only."

She looked around, "What trouble have you gotten yourself into?"

Danny laughed, "None, I work here," He pulled his jacket aside to show his badge.

Stacy laughed, "No way... You a cop? Wait, you're a CSI?"

He nodded, "Yeah!"

Stacy shook her head, "My, my, Daniel, times have changed..."

"Indeed, so, what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Lindsay Monroe," She explained.

Danny raised his eyebrow, "Really, how do you know her?"

She looked at him, he couldn't be serious. How did he not know. She was about to explain when the brunette CSI approached, "Annie!"

"Lindsay!"

She looked cautiously at Danny to see his reaction. All she saw was utter confusion, "What do you mean, Annie?"

"Uhh... Danny..."

"You two know each other?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah..." Annie said, "Danny. Please, let me explain."

"Please do."

"When you met me, I... I was working undercover... People were suspicious of Randy's actions because there were never any charges never anyone specifically hurt by his guys... And... when we met the Tanglewood boys... Louie introduced you to me and... Gee, I would've thought you'd known... My cover got blown three months back..."

"It did? No one told me."

Annie looked down, "I'm really sorry Danny..."

"So... you're a cop too? Who would've thought with the amount of times you got arrested."

"I got arrested twice Danny. And once only cause I got shot."

"Montana, remember a few months back, I told ya bout the woman that called me Magic Messer?"

Lindsay nodded, "Yeah, Stacy..."

"This is Stacy."

Annie grinned, "Oh, and believe me, do I have some stories to tell your partner here. Daniel was quite adventurous..."

He snapped a glare at her, "You wouldn't dare!"

She grinned innocently, "We'll see... But then I also have some great stories about Mac, Stella... and even Aiden..."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Now, Linds, what's up?"

"Come on, You need to see this."

Danny and Annie followed Lindsay to the evidence room where Lindsay proceeded to show her the small wolf figurine. Danny and Lindsay watched as Annie took the evidence bag from her and shook her head, "Where'd you find this?"

"With the body of a small child," Lindsay replied.

"Recent?"

"No, about twelve years old," Danny explained, "We're working on a facial reconstruction, actually, Adam should have it by now."

Lindsay locked the figurine back up and they went to see how Adam had done with the face, "Yeah, I got it... She was a pretty little thing... I was about to run it through Missing Persons for you."

Adam brought the face up on screen, "That's Samantha Turedon..." Annie said.

"Who?" Lindsay asked.

"In nintey-six I was with the Major Case Squad. My partner and I were investigating the murder of Christine Turedon, the sister of Judge Turedon. Just as we were closing the investigation, we get a call saying his daughter, Samantha, had disappeared. Bobby and I, we searched for that girl everywhere, even re-interrogated the guy who killed Christine... Our Captain ordered us to close the case, so we did, but between cases we kept looking back... Nothing..." Annie sighed, "It was one of our rare unsolved cases... Where was she?"

"An old building in Alphabet City... On... Avenue D," Danny said looking at his notes, "Place was about to be torn down when they found the body..."

"I can't even begin to imagine what she was doing there..." Annie said, "We never had any leads that would've lead us there..."

"I called you because of the wolf figurine... I remembered seeing the pictures on your desk," Lindsay explained.

Annie nodded... "It's the reason I became a cop..." Danny and Lindsay looked at her, "The first girl found with that statue near the body was a five year old girl in Chicago... I used to baby sit her... I also loved wolves... I had this collection of figurines. My favorite was the one thats always found with the bodies... It was given to me by my boyfriend."

"Hence, the I love you," Danny interrupted.

Annie nodded, "Yeah... Valentines day... I was fourteen, thought it was gorgeous till we broke up. Anyway, my love for wolves, the fact I was with her, it made me a suspect. When they declared the case cold, I promised I would solve it... Then four years ago, just before I left here... A body turned up in Central Park... A small girl, six years old... Also with the figurine. Which didn't make sense. The only place they could be bought was a little thrift store in Chicago."

"They're all related to you..." Danny said slowly.

Annie nodded, "I never really put it together... but now with Samantha Turedon's body..." She sighed, "I don't know anymore... I've had some tough cases... but this one I really don't get..."

"We'll need to look over the original cases..." Danny said.

"The 'Grant' case should be in storage and there's a copy of the Chicago, 'Weller' case in there..." Annie said as she sat down on a stool. She looked pale, "There's also an assault charge associated with the 'Weller' case... It's the only one that doesn't match... Victim was too old... but the wolf was left by the body..."

Danny nodded and pulled Adam with him, "We'll go find those files..."

Lindsay watched as the guys left the room then looked back at her friend, "Annie?"

The older CSI looked at her, "Yeah?"

"You ok?"

Annie sighed, "I'll be fine."

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

The three of them were seated in Danny and Lindsay's office, looking over the previous files, putting together suspects.

"Ok, the Weller case," Danny started, "Dianna Weller, Michael Weller, The parents?" Annie nodded, "Angela Taylor..." He glanced up again, she was busy looking at another file, "Babysitter. Who's Jason Kennely?"

Annie looked up again, "My ex-boyfriend at the time..."

He nodded, "And a Phillis Hornsboult?"

"Teacher." Annie.

"Ok, I don't see anything matching on the Grant case..." Lindsay said, "Parents were Kyle and Susanne Grant. Teacher Mariline Foster, no baby sitter..."

"Samantha Turedon's mother died when she was two," Annie said, "Father, Judge Gregory Turedon. Sister's out of the question... She was already dead. Vick Lern was left on the suspects list, he's the one who killed Christine..."

"Hey."

They all looked up, "Hey Flack," Danny said, "Grab a seat. Annie, Don Flack. Don, Annie Taylor."

Annie looked at him, "Nuh-uh... No way Don Flack is that young..." She looked at Danny, "Remember when Randy and I were arrested for that assault on the Martinez boy?" Danny nodded. "Don Flack was the arresting officer. I will never forget his face when I told him I was a cop. And that... Was sixteen years ago."

"You must've met my dad," Flack said, "I'm Flack Junior."

Annie nodded, "Ahh, that makes sense. How is he?"

"Good. What've you guys got?"

"Murdered little girl that matches the MO of attacks, twenty-three years ago... In Chicago and four years ago, here in New York."

"And when was this one?"

"Eleven years ago," Annie said.

"What matches them?"

"The age group, gender and a little figurine of a wolf found by the bodies," Lindsay replied, "And one person," She glanced at Annie, "Investigating officer on the New York cases was Annie."

"And I knew the girl in the Chicago murder..."

Flack nodded, then pointed to another file, "Whats that one?"

Danny and Lindsay shrugged, "Hadn't gotten that far yet," Danny said.

"It's an assault that occurred during the investigation of the Weller case," Annie said, "Fifteen year old girl, attacked while on the way to her friends house. Wolf figurine left by the body."

Flack picked up the file before Annie could grab it, reading through it, he looked back at her, "It's you," There was a stunned silence as everyone stared at her. Lindsay reached out and gave Annie's hand a supportive squeeze while Don looked further over the files, "Suspects... The unknown Killer of Lisa Weller and Jason Kennely."

"Your ex?" Danny questioned.

Annie nodded, "Yeah... But he had an alibi... So I was told."

"Did he have motive?" Lindsay asked.

Annie nodded, "Yeah... How would you feel if you were eighteen and your fourteen year old girlfriend dumped you?"

"You went out with a guy four years older then you?" Lindsay asked in horror.

Annie shrugged, "It wasn't anything back then..."

"His friends didn't think he was lame?" Danny questioned.

"My family was richer then his... I was a Cheerleader for the football team and a National Gymnastics Champion... He really didn't care how old I was... I looked cool having an older guy... And he looked cool having me..." Annie sighed.

"Why'd you dump him?" Danny asked.

"He wanted to have sex, I didn't. He kept pressuring, so I broke it off," Annie said with a shrug.

Flack placed the file on the desk, "It's motive."

"To kill a little girl?" Annie asked, "He was an idiot and I could see him being responsible for attacking me, but not killing Lisa... He wouldn't of..." She looked at each of the people in the room, "Besides, there was a money trail, taking him all the way to Los Angeles that week..."

Danny sat back, with his arms behind his head, "Money trails are easy enough to fake... Did he have a brother?"

Annie nodded, "Yeah... Andy... Look, the attack on me... It was nothing. I always doubted that it had anything to do with Lisa's death. I probably had the figurine in my pocket... I must admit, My memory of that entire day is fuzzy..."

"Ok, let's focus on the three girls and find some similarities," Lindsay said, picking up on Annie's reluctance to talk about the attack. She made a note to talk to Annie about it later though.

"Lisa and Samantha were five, Amelia Grant was six," Annie said.

"So, around the same age," Danny said.

Lindsay looked over the locations of where the families had lived, "All of the girls lived in the richer areas of town."

"Lisa and Amelia were found in major parks, while Samantha was taken from her home," Flack added.

"During that time Judge Turedon wasn't letting his daughter away from the house without him," Annie said, "Perhaps it was opportunity."

The others nodded, "Possible," Lindsay said, "But why her?"

"The man was a judge, lots of people hate judges," Flack said.

"But that statue?" Lindsay countered.

Flack shrugged, "So the only real link is Annie."

She shrugged, "A lot of people don't like me... After twenty years on the force, I have my fair share of enemies..."

"Yes, but this started when you were a kid," Danny said, "Anyone in school hate you?"

Annie looked at him, "Daniel, I was a cheerleader... Everyone hated me... And after Lisa died, I left the team, turning to Science... that didn't go well... We lost the nationals in Gymnastics because I broke my collar bone, but that was unavoidable..."

"Gymnastics can be tough, but injury isn't a reason to kill," Lindsay said.

This time, Danny and Lindsay's pagers went off.

"It's from Mac, we gotta go," Danny said.

Lindsay looked at her, "You want to join us?"

Annie shook her head, "No..."

The others nodded, "Ok, Annie, I'll catch you later."

Annie nodded, "Call me when you find something on the case and Linds, give Messer my number, we have some catching up to do." With that she left.

"Confusing woman," Flack said.

"You have no idea," Danny muttered.


	13. Taking out the Trash

_Ok guys! Thank you for your wonderful reviews. They make me so happy! Ok, here's Sheldon's case... Remember the dead guy in Central Park? Well, here's his story. Hope it's ok, I tried to make it interesting, but I wasn't excited by it.**  
**_

_**Taking out the Trash**_

_New York, New York  
Crime Lab  
Tuesday 21st August 2007_

Sheldon stared at the evidence before him. Fibers from a car. Mazda 2000 model. Garbage traces. There was no weapon, but together with Peyton he'd estimated the the attacker was presumably female, short, about five foot three. The stab wounds on the body, were shallow, but many, causing the victim to bleed out, slowly.

"Knock knock!" A voice said from the door.

Sheldon looked up, "Oh, Hi Peyton."

"How's it going?"

"Who ever attacked this man was angry and defiantly wanted him dead. Twenty-four stab wounds is nothing to laugh about."

"ID's back by the way, he's a Stephen Dier. Has quiet a rap sheet for Petty theft, battery, drug dealing. Nothing really major. But last year his wife put a restraining order against him," Peyton said.

"Really? Who's the wife?"

"Corina Dier and Detective Angell even got you an address."

Sheldon smiled, "Best news all day. It's the first lead I've gotten. No one saw the dump."

"Glad I could help, Detective Angell is waiting in the Break room."

Sheldon packed up the evidence, "Thanks Peyton."

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

Hawkes and Angell found Corina Dier working at the local gas station at the register, "NYPD, we need to talk to you about your husband, Stephen." Angell said, flashing her badge.

"What about him?"

"He was found murdered yesterday," Hawkes said.

Corina shrugged, "So? Am I supposed to care or something?"

"You had a restraining order placed against him, why?" Angell.

Dier popped the gum she was chewing an looked at the detectives, "I was sick and tired of the bastard beating the living daylights outta me."

"Did he ever try to break the restraining order?" Hawkes asked.

"Yeah, three days ago, called you cops, but no one came. So, I took matters into my own hands."

"How so Mrs. Dier?" Angell asked.

"He wasn't dead when I last saw him, If that's what your asking," Corina said, "Yeah, I attacked him, knocked him out, bastard got what he deserved by the way, stuffed him in my neighbors bin. Cause thats where the garbage belongs!"

"I think we need to finish this conversation downtown Mrs. Dier," Hawkes said.

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

"Dean Halloway?" Sheldon asked as he approached a man who was washing his car on this lawn. Sheldon noted it was a 2000 model Mazda. The boot was open and Hawkes could see some sort of staining on the carpet.

"Yes?" The man dropped the sponge into the bucket beside him, "Can I help you?"

"I'm Sheldon Hawkes with the Crime Lab, I have some questions to ask you about your neighbors."

Halloway dried his hands on a towel, "Corina and Stephen?"

Sheldon nodded, "Yes."

"Well, it's been heaven since he moved out, I'll tell you that. It was always a screaming match over there. Things breaking, raised voices. Silence is Golden Mr. Hawkes."

"Where were you three days ago?"

"My daughter's, she lives in Jersey. I got back Sunday."

"Did you notice anything odd Mr. Halloway?"

Halloway thought for a moment, "Yeah, there was an awful stench around here."

"What happened in your boot Mr. Halloway?"

"Joanie made me take food with me and one of the containers spilled," Halloway said nervously.

Hawkes nodded, "That's a lot of...?"

"Red sauce... Pasta, Tomato and red wine..."

"Nice, but pasta sauce doesn't turn brown Mr. Halloway. Corina Dier has already admitted to stabbing Stephen Dier and stuffing him in your garbage bin."

Halloway looked at Hawkes, "I... You... She... That's..."

"Why don't we chat downtown Mr. Halloway," Hawkes suggested, approaching the man.

Halloway shook his head, 'No... You don't understand... He was dead already... I was scared... I couldn't have a body there... I couldn't..."


	14. You Can Only Hide So Long

_A/N: Hello all, thank you for your great support. I've been having a ball writing this! Just thought I'd warn you, there is an allusion to rape in this chapter. I've upgraded the rating to T because of this. Enjoy!  
_

_**You can only hide so long...**_

_New York, New York_

_Crime Lab_

_Tuesday 21st August 2007_

"I know Annie doesn't want to hear it, but I think the Kennely guy is a good bet," Danny said.

Lindsay nodded, "Me too... Did Flack find out where he is now?"

"Yeah, we're in luck, he's in New York. He's a High School Football coach."

"Then let's go pay him a visit," Lindsay said.

Danny grinned and pulled his keys from his pocket. Walking out of the lab, Danny held the door open for Lindsay, allowing her to go first. Lindsay flashed him a smile as she stepped out into the street. He lead the way to the car and opened the door for her.

"Gee Cowboy, whats gotten into you today?" Lindsay asked, sliding into the seat. Danny flashed her his famous smile before closing the door and walking around to his side. Sliding in, he still didn't answer. He really didn't know. Well, he did, but she'd made her point and he was going to abide by that as best as he could. She didn't want to be with him and that was fine... Sort of, "Well?"

"Nothing Montana, just being nice," he replied, then started the car and entered the New York traffic.

About half an hour later they pulled up outside a school in Brooklyn. Danny looked around, "Looks like the football team is training now."

They walked towards the field, looking for the man that they assumed to be their serial killer, "Jason Kennely?" Danny asked as he came closer.

The oldest member of the group looked up, "Yeah?"

"Detectives Monroe and Messer," Lindsay said, motioning to herself then Danny, "NYPD. We need to ask you some questions about Lisa Weller and Angela Taylor."

Confusion spread over his face, "Angie and Lisa? It's been over twenty years since I even thought of those two.. And Lisa died in Chicago? What's it got to do with the NYPD?"

"There were two attacks here in New York that match her death, we're questioning everyone related to all the cases," Danny said.

Kennely nodded, then looked at the footballers, "Five laps around the field. Go." The teenagers grumbled but took off, "I don't know how I can help. I wasn't in town when Lisa died."

"You dated Angela Taylor? Her baby sitter?" Lindsay asked.

Kennely huffed, "Biggest mistake of my life, that girl wasn't worth it. First the threats from her brother, then her dumping me? Please. It should've been the other way round. Then, I get hauled in by the cops because I had a bief with her."

"When did the police question you?" Danny asked.

"Day I got back from LA."

"Are you aware that Angela was attacked the day after Lisa Weller died?" Lindsay asked.

He nodded, "Heard something 'bout it. We didn't talk any more by then."

"Did you want her back?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, sure I did. We'd been together two years. She was... Well, a great girl. But I was ready for something a little more and yes, it hurt when she broke it off. Especially my ego... I pressured her. I know that, but I would never hurt her. Never."

"What about send her message that you weren't through?" Danny asked.

"No, never. I loved her."

"When did you move to New York?" Lindsay asked.

Kennely thought for a moment, "Fourteen years ago. Look, I thought this was about Lisa? Why all the questions about Angie?"

"It's an ongoing investigation Mr. Kennely."

He nodded, "Right... What ever, look I need to get back to my kids."

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

Back at the lab, Danny and Lindsay were arguing about the Kennely interview, "He's lying Danny."

"Montana. He doesn't seem the type to hurt his girl."

"You heard him, he said her leaving him hurt his ego."

Danny shook his head, "Then why the kid? And why these two new ones?"

"To get her attention."

"By killing? Please."

"What's going on here?" Flack asked as he entered the office.

"Messer's being an idiot," Lindsay said, sitting down at her desk.

"Montana's being unreasonable."

Flack shook his head, "The Kennely interview?" They both nodded, "We'll, get this, I had the Chicago PD track down the guy who ran the thrift store that Annie mentioned. Guess who bought five more of those wolf figurines the day before Lisa Weller died."

"Jason Kennely?" Lindsay.

Flack nodded, "And get this, I went over the assault file more thoroughly. You know how Annie said she may have had it on her? Well, it's not possible, when police searched her room the next day, hers was still there."

They nodded, "Ok, let's bring Kennely in this time," Danny said, sighing. He didn't even look at Lindsay as he spoke.

"Way ahead of ya guys, he's in interrogation one. Annie's here too."

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

"Hey guys... I heard you brought Jason in," Mac heard someone say. He knew the voice, looking in the direction of the conversation, he spotted Flack, Lindsay, Danny and a blond woman with her back to him. He shook his head. It was impossible that the voice belonged to Angela. She had beautiful black hair and had sworn never to die her hair again after her time undercover.

He approached the group as Flack nodded in response to the blond's question. None of them had spotted him yet and he missed a chance to actually see who the blond woman was when Lindsay lead her into the viewing room. Only catching a glimpse of her face, he couldn't be sure if it was her, _She wouldn't come here without talking to me would she?_

"How's the case?" He asked before Flack and Danny could escape.

Danny shrugged, "We think we got the guy, but we're not sure. Got some more questions for him."

Mac nodded, "Keep me posted."

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

Danny and Flack entered the interrogation room. Kennely was sitting there, peaceful as if he didn't have a care in the world. Danny shook his head, this man had lied through their entire interview, "Jason, so we meet again."

"Look, I told ya, I didn't touch Lisa or Angela."

Flack shook his head, "See mate, that's where we don't believe you."

Danny sat on the chair across from Kennely and placed a folder in front of him, "So, when did you leave for LA?"

"November sixteenth, nineteen eighty-four, why?"

"Because someone saw you in DeStone Thrift on the seventeenth Jason," Flack said, "And he said you bought five of these," He placed the evidence bag with the little wolf figurine in front of him.

"I bought one, for my girlfriend. She loved wolves."

"No, that was in February of the year before Jason." Flack.

"You were mad that she dumped you weren't you." Messer

"Sure I was, but I never laid a hand on Angela."

In the viewing room, Lindsay was sitting with Angela. They were watching the guys interrogate Kennely and Annie kept shaking her head, "I can't believe he would've done it Linds..."

It wasn't the first time she'd said it and Lindsay was keeping count. There was more to this story and she was going to find out what. It could be the breaking point of the case.

"Where were you on the nineteenth Jason?" Danny asked.

"Cracklars, it's a bar."

Annie's head snapped back to the window, "In Chicago..."

Lindsay looked at her, "You're sure?"

"Yes. That's where we went for graduation celebrations..."

Lindsay tapped on the window. She watch Danny leave and waited for him to enter the viewing room. "What's up Montana?"

"Cracklars is a bar in Chicago."

He looked at Annie, "Yeah?"

She nodded.

"Thanks, we'll see what he has to say about that," Danny left the room and went back to the interrogation.

Annie though, was lost in thought.

_She pulled her coat around her. It was getting cold. The snow hadn't started yet, but it would soon. It was early evening and the street lights were coming home. She watched as people hurried on home to their families. The past twenty-four hours had been a nightmare, Lisa, dead in Washington Park, her brother away and her mother not caring a bit. _

_She walked past Cracklars, the bar always started getting full at this time. Evening get togethers among the college students was common. She grinned, soon she'd be old enough to go. As she walked past the alley beside the bar, she could hear the door of the bar open and close, but took no notice of it._

_All of a sudden, someone grabbed her from behind and dragged her into the alley. She kicked and tried to scream, but they were too strong, The hand covering her mouth prevented any noise from coming. The man, he was defiantly male, was far larger then herself and was wearing a black mask over his face. He shoved her into the wall behind the dumpster._

_The smell, not of the garbage, but from the man. She knew that cologne. She continued to struggle, but he just laughed. She knew that laugh, "I'll always get things my way Angela. Always."_

_She tried to scream again, but it came out as a yelp as he punched her. He threw her into some garbage bags. She tied to scramble up and run, but he caught her and pushed her back down. She hit her head on the dumpster as she went. _

_Dazed, she barely struggled when he kissed her, rough. He sat down, straddling her, "This could've been nice... Romantic, enjoyable for both of us, but now, only I'll enjoy it," He whispered in her ear before nibbling on it. She tried to squirm, but he was too heavy. He was enjoying it, he moved his hands to rip at her shirt. _

_She felt the warmth of her clothes disappear, as she struggled to find freedom. What happened next was a blur, all she remembered was pain and the man mumbling sweet nothings in her ear. _

_The next thing she could remember, was him getting up. Pulling up his pants. She took that opportunity to run. When he realized what was happening, he made a grab her her. He caught her arm and pulled her back to him. She felt pain fly through her shoulder as she was hauled back. She knew it was broken. Again, "We're not done yet Angela. You were supposed to run to me... Me! when Lisa died, Not that Ellis girl! Me!" Then, he proceeded to beat her._

_It did snow. Much later, when she was alone. It was dark and she was cold. The cold numbed the pain she knew she should be feeling._

"Annie?" Lindsay said. When she didn't reply, she tried again, "Annie!"

Annie looked up at Lindsay, "Sorry..." She looked through the window to the interrogation room. She remembered what she'd tried to forget for twenty-three years.

They watched as the guys finished their interrogation, neither said anything more. Annie was trying to put her thoughts together and Lindsay was worried about her. Flack and Messer, left the interrogation room and the girls left the viewing room.

"The guy is lying through his teeth," Danny said.

"Ahh, so now you believe me," Lindsay.

Flack shook his head, "He ain't gonna admit it unless we prove it to him."

Annie had started off listening to them talk, but decided to go get Jason to admit it herself. She opened the door to the interrogation room and slipped in. The others looked up when they heard the door close.

"She was acting weird in the viewing room, come on," Lindsay lead them back to the viewing room.

Kennely looked up as the new person entered. He could've sworn he'd seen her somewhere. He kept staring as she moved to stand against the back wall, "Angela?"

"Jason."

"You're blond..."

"You're an idiot."

He stared at her, "How so?"

"You could've gotten away with it, all of it, but you had to get my attention here in New York didn't you? You still wanted me to run back to you after everything you did."

He glared at her, "You don't know what you're talking about Angela."

"Don't I? I was there. You see, they say smell is the best way to remember something and do you know what I remember most about the man that attacked me is?" He shook his head, "His scent. The cologne he was wearing. It was yours."

"Those cops are getting to your head Angie."

She walked up to the table and leaned over, "And another thing. Gossip, it spreads so fast through the rich folk. It was Andy that was going to Los Angeles that week, but let me see if I remember this correctly. His wallet disappeared and his loving brother said he could borrow his credit card."

Jason Kennely stared at her, "You can't prove that!"

"Can't I?" He looked unsure. Annie sat down in the chair, "See, I know you. You're sneaky and pushy, but you're cunning. Didn't Andrew's wallet turn up when he came back? I know you were in the alley. You said I should've gone to you, not Stephi. I know Jason. I know you killed Lisa."

Jason slammed his hand down on the table, "You should've done what I wanted!" He cried, "I didn't want to hurt her, but it was the only way to get your attention!"

"Why Samantha Turedon?"

He shrugged, "It was your case and you were too close with that male cop."

"Too close? It was eleven years ago. We were friends. He held my life in his hands Jason. I'm not yours. I never was."

"I saw the way you were together. I watched you on TV. The way he put his hand at the small of your back. That's my place."

"Why Amelia Grant?"

"You were alone. I wanted to see you, but you were too far gone. Obsessed still with Lisa." Angela got up to leave. She had what she wanted and she was sure the others had been watching, "But Angela, it was great. You. I mean. Better then I expected."

Annie hesitated momentarily before leaving the room, "I should've listened to Mac. He said you were no good," Then grabbed the handle and hurried out.

"He admitted it all..." Flack said.

Lindsay shook her head, "What a creep..."

Danny caught a look at her face before she left. She looked distraught, something he'd never seen before. He hurried out of the viewing room to the hall. She saw her leaning against the wall breathing deeply, "Stacy?" He sighed, realizing his mistake, "Annie?" When she didn't answer, he walked up to her, taking her into his arms for a hug. She didn't say anything. Instead, she just cried.

_You know what to do now! It's just there and it's calling to you. Press me! Press the button and review!_


	15. The light at the end of the tunnel

_A/N: Wow guys, you make me so happy! Here's another chapter. Stella and Mac's continuing search for little Levi. Just a filler, enjoy._

_**The light at the end of the tunnel**_

_New York, New York_

_The Bronx, Abandoned Warehouse_

_Wednesday 22th August 2007_

"You think he's here?" Stella asked.

Mac shrugged as he opened the door to the car, "I sure hope so... "

Stella opened her door and got out of the car while Mac rounded the car to stand beside her. They stared at the old warehouse. Multiple windows were smashed in, the sign was fading and falling off. There was a chain on the floor near the door, "Looks like it was cut," Stella said, going to look at the chain.

"Listen," Mac said. Both stayed still and Stella heard, what sounded like people running around inside.

"Don't some of the homeless occupy this place till they get kicked out?" Stella asked.

Mac nodded, "Yeah, if we're in luck someone's been looking after Levi."

Slowly, they pulled aside the door. People ran to the sides to escape the light that was now entering the dark building, "NYPD, Please stay where you are!" Stella shouted.

"If you co-operate, we'll allow you to remain here," Mac added. He wanted their help. This ware house was the only tip they had as to where Levi could be.

"What do you want?" An elderly woman asked.

"We're looking for a young boy. His name is Levi Cohen, he's eight years old and of African-American descent. His parents are very worried about him," Mac stated, "We have a picture of him if you'd please have a look."

The elderly woman that had spoken approached them, Stella held out the picture, "Yes, I know Levi. He's a sweet boy... Sometimes brings food here... Came here a few days ago... Said his Mother and Father were fighting over him."

"Do you know where he is now?" Stella asked.

"Poor thing fell... Nasty bump on his head... Raquel brought him to the shelter... The real place... They said they'd take care of him."

"Where's Raquel now?" Mac asked.

"Stayed with him."

"Can you tell us where this shelter is?" Stella asked.

The woman nodded, "Two blocks down... on... Deminich street."

"Thank you," Mac said.

They drove down Deminich street as the old lady had said, but tis was the third time. Neither of them had spotted a shelter.

"Mac... I don't know..." Stella said, looking at the street again.

"Wait... there!" Mac pointed at a building. It's windows were boarded up and it didn't look like a shelter, but that wasn't what had caught his eye. Walking out of the building was a young woman in her early twenties. She was holding hands with a young boy who was continually looking around. Stella glanced at the picture in the file, then at the boy.

"That's him."

Mac drove the car into the street ahead of the two and parked the car, getting out, they headed in the direction of the boy they suspected to be Levi, "Levi Cohen?" Stella asked as they approached.

The boy looked at Stella, then at the woman with him, "Who are you?" She asked.

"Detectives Taylor and Bonasera," Mac said, "Levi's parents are worried about him."

"Mummy and Daddy?" The boy said.

Stella smiled at him, "Yeah."

"Are they still fighting?" He asked.

"Sweetie, they're just worried about you right now," She replied, "You've been gone since Sunday."

The woman with him stared at the two CSI,'s, "Those idiots can't see what they're doing is hurting him."

Levi looked down at his feet as she shuffled them nervously, "I didn't want to worry Mummy and Daddy... I thought it would be easier if I wasn't there... Then no more fighting about me... And my friends would look after me."

Stella looked at him, she noticed the bump on the head that the old lady had mentioned, "What happened to your head Levi?"

"There was a banana peel... I slipped and hit my head on the table... It hurt. Raquel took me to the doctor."

"I didn't want anything bad to happen to him. We all like Levi. He and his friends, they bring food to the warehouse sometimes. Or old toys for the children."

"Raquel, we're going to have to take Levi with us to the station. His parents really want him back," Mac said.

The woman nodded, "I know... We should've brought him to the cops... But look at us... most cops would've arrested us for kidnapping and kicked us out of the building... You didn't did you?"

"No, we promised if they co-operated we wouldn't. Everything went fine," Mac assured her.

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

After reuniting Levi with his parents, Mac had shouted Stella a coffee in the break room. He wanted to talk to her about something. After they were seated with their coffee's Mac decided to break the question, "Stella?"

She looked at him, "Yeah Mac?"

"Have you seen Angela recently?"

Stella looked at him shocked. He hadn't mentioned her in years. Did he know she went to visit her? She continued looking at him, he looked worried, "Not recently, no." It wasn't a lie. It had been six months.

Mac sighed, "It's just I swear I saw her yesterday..."

"Mac... If you want to talk to her, just call her," Stella said, then realizing she wasn't supposed to know he had her number she added, "How hard could it be to find?"

"I don't know... Besides, the woman I saw was blond... It just sounded like her."

Stella nodded, "Maybe something in you is saying you need to find her," Stella shrugged. She'd tried for the longest time to get the two talking, but then Angela had left.


	16. Old Times Revisited

_A/N: Hey all. Thank you for your wonderful reviews. Mac and Annie come face to face in this chapter... Enjoy!_

_**Old Times Revisited**_

_New York, New York_

_Crime Lab_

_Wednesday 22nd August 2007_

Stella had just left the interrogation room when she ran into Lindsay, who seemed to be deep in thought, "Hey Lindsay, everything Ok?"

Lindsay looked at the older CSI, "No... This case, I don't know what to do..."

Stella looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"Well, we have everything we need to convict... But I think it'll really hurt a friend of mine..."

Stella nodded, "Ok... How so?"

"I mean, she's been through enough... what would you do, if you had friend... Someone you really respected, who you believed to be part of the crime... or even the reason..."

"As a suspect or victim?"

Lindsay sighed, "Victim..." She shuffled her feet, "She... I just can't get her to open up..."

"Lindsay, this friend, you believe her to hold the answers?"

Lindsay nodded.

"What answers?"

Lindsay looked around and made sure no one was coming, "The guy killed his victims to get her attention... The first one anyway... and when that didn't work I think... The way he talks... the way she clams up, I... I think he raped her..."

Stella nodded, "Ok..." she started slowly, "Thats not something that people will talk about easily. How long ago are we talking? I heard your case was at least eleven years old."

"Twenty-three years ago, far beyond the statute of limitations, I know, but i think it's related to the murders. Stel, she's one of the strongest people I know. And after she spoke with him, getting him to give up the truth, she broke down in Danny's arms... I'm worried..." Stella looked bemused, "Not about Danny, her. Danny and her have known each other since he was a kid."

Stella smiled, "Lindsay, you can't force her to talk about it. Do you have enough to go to trial without her?" Lindsay nodded, "Then if she wants in, she'll tell you."

Lindsay nodded again, "Thanks Stella."

Stella watched as the young woman headed off down the hall. Lindsay didn't have many friends in New York outside of the lab and it had her curious as to who this friend could be. She had to admit though, she could've sworn she kept seeing Annie around the lab though. Which was ridiculous. Annie was busy in Providence, but then Mac had also mentioned seeing her...

Lindsay hurried down to the office she shared with Danny. That conversation had been hard. Annie was Stella's friend too. She slid into her chair and sighed. Annie had begged her not to tell Stella she was there. Something about Stella telling Mac and after the conversation the day before, she could only guess that Mac was actually her brother. The one and same that she feared seeing, but spoke of so highly. It didn't make any sense to her. She looked up as Danny entered, "Morning Montana."

"Danny."

He sat down behind his desk and looked at her, "You Ok?"

Lindsay shrugged, "I don't know. I guess. I'm just worried about Annie..."

"Yeah... Me too..." He sighed, "It's been fifteen years since I've seen her, but back then, she was the strongest woman I knew. She could stand up to Sonny and his mates and Louie had a tendency to run and hide from her too."

Lindsay laughed, "She's amazing... Especially with everything she's seen..."

Danny nodded, "You know, she's part of the reason I left that life... She made me believe I could be better then all that..."

Lindsay smiled, "I'm glad."

"What do you make out of what he said?"

Lindsay looked up at him, "Which part of what he said?"

"Where he said she was good... better then expected... I'm worried it's more then just assault. They weren't big on looking into things twenty years ago..."

Lindsay sighed, "Honestly?" He nodded, "I think he..." She couldn't say it, not to Danny...

He nodded, "Yeah... me too..."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door, "Chicago PD for one of you," It was Mac.

"Great," Danny said, picking up the phone and grabbing the call.

"What's it about?"

"Looking for jurisdiction on who gets to prosecute our case... Guy started in Chicago," Lindsay explained.

"Ok. So you're nearly done then?"

Lindsay nodded, "Yeah. You'll get our report when we are." Mac nodded and headed out. Lindsay tried to listen into Danny's conversation.

"Yes, thank you Captain." He frowned, "I understand that, what we want is to know is who's jurisdiction does it fall under?" He nodded while jotting somethings down, "Ok, thank you very much, and yes I'll giver her your regards. Goodbye." He hung up and looked at Lindsay, "Since they only had the one murder and if it is rape the statute of limitations prohibits prosecution, New York gets jurisdiction because we had two murders..."

Lindsay nodded, "It'll do... Pitty we can't get this guy for Annie though..."

"Yeah, come on, let's get these reports done and then grab some lunch?"

"Sounds good."

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

Sheldon was glad to be over with the Central Park case. Really he was. It was impossible dealing with witnesses that didn't speak English, but he'd managed. He'd finally finished his paperwork and was heading out. He'd been at the lab all night trying to finish it. Opening the doors to the lab he spotted the woman from the park that had helped translate, "Miss Taylor."

She smiled, "Doctor Hawkes, how's the case?"

"Closed, and please, call me Sheldon."

"Ok, Sheldon, that's great. Please, it's Annie."

"Turns out his wife did it then dumped him in someones bin..." he shook his head, "Ridiculous huh?"

Annie laughed, "In New York? No... How'd he get to Central Park?"

"Oh, you're gonna love this. Guy who's bin it was, didn't wanna get caught with the body so he pulled it from the bin, stuffed it in his car and dumped it in the park."

Annie laughed, "I swear, New Yorkers never cease to amaze me... And I worked NYPD for sixteen years..."

"We got the wife on murder and the guy for obstruction and not reporting a murder. Thanks for the help with Señora De La Alda by the way."

"You're more then welcome, working New York for so long I guess hearing her scream sent me back to the days... Work... So much for my vacation..."

"You're on vacation? Gee, just to get a body when you're here... and I keep seeing you round the lab."

She nodded, "I'm helping Danny and Lindsay on a case."

"So much for that vacation then," he grinned.

She nodded, "Yeah."

"I'll catch ya round, I need some sleep," He waved as he headed out. Annie waved back then headed up to Danny and Lindsay's office.

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

Danny and Lindsay were just finishing their paperwork when Flack came in, "Hey you lot."

"Hey Flack." Danny.

"I'm starved, how 'bout lunch?" Flack.

Lindsay looked up, glanced at Annie who nodded, then said, "Sure."

They piled the reports together with the original case files, "We'll deliver to Mac when we return. He's out on a call," Danny said, leaving them on the edge of Lindsay's desk.

With that, they headed out to find food. A vendor had set up shop down the road from the lab and they grabbed hot dogs and coffee.

"Now, we're not working, I want embarrassing stories about teenage Danny," Lindsay said, before sipping at her coffee.

Flack looked surprised, "You knew Danny when he was younger?"

Annie nodded, "Yeah I did... Let's see..."

"Stacy... I swear... God... I mean Annie... Don't you dare!"

Annie laughed, "You want embarrassing stories about Mac and Stella?"

He frowned, "Yeah..."

"Ok, then suffer a little."

He sighed and took a bite of his hot dog, "Just, before you start. I need to clear something up. Montana says you're hair is black... Yet I don't recall ever seeing it any one color longer then a month and now you're blond."

Annie laughed, "Ok... My hair is naturally black... But when I went undercover, my homicide partner thought he'd be funny and dye my hair. Got the guys on the squad to help, Steven Hartley was my partner and there was Horatio Caine, Alex Western and Luke Trombaldi... Four NYPD men doing god only knows what to your hair is not a good idea... I still don't know why the girls didn't save me..."

"You don't mean, Lieutenant Caine from Miami do you?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I mean him... He was a jokester back then, but not as much as Steven... It looked bad... When we met, I'd managed to get it somewhat normal... But every month or so, they'd call and say, Angie, time to change it..."

Flack and Lindsay laughed, "You mean those hair dresser appointments were at the NYPD?" Danny asked.

"Twenty-third Homicide."

"Don't think I know any of those names..." Flack said, "Besides Caine."

"Alex went to Vegas... Wasn't that a thrill when I saw him again... But that's a story for another day, Luke transferred to North Carolina... Of course you know Horatio runs the lab in Miami and Steven... My partner stayed here, but died six years ago..."

The others nodded, "Sorry..." Flack said.

"He died in the line of duty..."

"Hey, you know what my favorite was?" Danny asked.

"What?"

"The time you had the flames, it was awesome," He looked at the others, "Her hair was orange, red, yellow and a bit of black, but patterned to look like flames."

"No way!" Lindsay.

Annie rolled her eyes, "Ohhh, that... When I went in, they were finishing up an arson case and there were members of the FDNY... They caught wind of what the guys were doing and decided to help... Now, those were the worst two years of my life for my hair... When I went under a few months back, I did the purple streaks, man did my ADA want to kill me when I got home... I had court that day..."

"How'd you fix it?" Lindsay asked.

"Mascara..."

Lindsay cracked up laughing, "Ohhh boy... that is bad..."

"Hey, Messer, I thought we were supposed to hear a story about you?" Flack interrupted.

"Yeah, come on Annie!" Lindsay coaxed.

Annie grinned, sipped her coffee and though, "How much of Magic Messer did he tell you?"

"Uhh, just that your boyfriends sister liked him and Louie liked you."

"Well, Randy wasn't my boyfriend, not really, Ok, this is how things were. I was with Randy. Yasmina was after Daniel. Daniel, could have any girl he wanted and he did-"

"Stop, please, before I lose what I have left of my dignity!"

"No, go on." Flack.

Annie laughed, "Daniel changed girls as often as I changed my hair... maybe more... That's why I started calling him Magic Messer, cause of the way he worked his charm over those girls. When ever one appeared to be getting too serious, Yasmina would throw the biggest fit, saying Danny was hers."

Danny huffed, "It was more like screaming... She scared half the girls away!" The others laughed.

"But personally, I think the cutest moment I witnessed, and I probably shouldn't admit this, but I will, was when I caught Daniel here," She patted his shoulder, "And Louie arguing over the same girl."

"Who?" Danny cried.

Annie grinned wickedly, "You know who."

"But we don't!" Flack insisted.

"Me!" And she ran and hid behind Flack.

"Annie!" Dannie gave a strangled cry.

She just laughed, "What Daniel?"

Don and Lindsay couldn't stop laughing, "Oh, I can't wait to tell Stella this!" Lindsay laughed, "She's gonna love it!"

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

"Tell ya what, I'll hand those reports to Mac," Annie offered once they returned back to the lab, "I'm sure you have other work to do, and as long as I keep avoiding him, I've got to keep avoiding Stella, which is a bad idea..."

Lindsay nodded, "Well, actually, I'm off. I've finished for the day."

"Some people get all the luck," Danny muttered.

Annie patted him on the back, "Don't complain, if you worked for me, you'd be working a double."

He looked up in horror, just to catch Lindsay sniggering as she headed out, "Seeya tomorrow Messer."

"Yeah Bye Montana."

Annie grabbed the files from Lindsay's desk and headed towards Mac's office. She paused before rounding the corner. It had been four years since she'd seen him. He'd ignored everyone of a her calls. She didn't know what to expect, "Grow up Angela, he's your brother and he's got to talk to you sooner or later..." With that she continued on her path. Coming up to the door, she saw him sitting at his desk, reading something, through the glass. She knocked and heard him call her in without even looking up.

"Uhh, files on the Turedon case..." She said placing the files on his desk.

Mac looked up at the sound of her voice, "Angela?"

"Hi Mac..."

He stood up and came around the desk, "What are you doing here?"

"I was uh, on vacation... and I got asked to help on a case..."

He nodded, "Really, what case?"

"Detectives Messer and Monroe's... The Turedon disappearance was mine back at Major Case and... it matched the Grant case..."

He nodded, "The case that got you fired."

"John didn't fire me!"

"For heaven's sakes Angela, I know the truth. You were too obsessed with that case to quit!" He had raised his voice now.

"Mac, you don't know anything!" Annie cried.

"Yeah? You think that? I know you were drinking. On the job, at home, anywhere!" Mac yelled, "You put the integrity of this lab on the line!"

"And I fixed it!" Angela yelled back, "But you wouldn't know that, you never bothered to answer or return any of my calls!"

"Just to hear you ask me to get you out of some trouble? NO."

"I can't believe you Mac! You don't know that. You never answered!" Annie yelled back.

"I saw what became of you here Angela. I couldn't watch that!" He yelled

Angela looked away from him for a moment, "I didn't start calling you till I had things in order," She yelled.

"Yeah. How? Gone further into that life?"

Angela shook her head, "That's how little faith you have in me?" She asked softly, "I should have known you wouldn't stick around forever... Just, if you only do this one last thing... Read that report... all of it..." With that she turned and walked out, trying desperately to hold back the tears that wanted to fall, but she wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

"Angela!" Mac called after her, but was rooted to his spot, unable to follow her.

The argument in Mac's office had gained an audience. People rarely heard Mac raise his voice, let alone get into a yelling match with someone. Stella had been caught up in the excitement and arrived just in time to see Annie leave his office at a hurried pace, "Annie!" She called, but the woman didn't answer.

Lindsay came up beside her, "What did he do? She just went to give him our reports..."

Stella shook her head, "I don't know... You go after Annie, I'll talk to Mac."

Lindsay nodded and hurried after her friend, while Stella shooed away the onlookers and stalked into Mac's office, "Please tell me you didn't just do that!"

Mac leaned back against his desk, his legs unable to bare his weight, "She was right there Stella... And I pushed her away again..." His voice sounded drained, not like himself at all, let alone the man he had been a few minutes ago, "It was really her..."

Stella walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, "She's good now Mac, she just wants you back in her life..."

Mac rubbed his eyes, "I... I don't know what to say to her..."

Stella hugged him, "There's nothing you need to say, just give her a hug."

"I'm scared of losing her again Stella."

"You'll lose her for good if you don't try..."

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

Lindsay caught up to Annie just outside the lab, "Annie!"

"Not now Lindsay," Annie called back and kept walking.

Lindsay hurried after her, "Please, talk to me."

Annie stopped walking and looked at Lindsay, "There's nothing to say Linds..."

"Look, I don't know what's going on, I admit that, come on. Mac doesn't get like that for no reason and neither do you," Lindsay insisted, "Stella's furious with Mac."

"What?"

"Stella saw you come from Mac's office, she looked like she was going to kill him when she headed in there," Lindsay explained.

Annie sighed and looked at Lindsay, "She tried for so long to get us to talk... Mac's too proud, I'm too proud, what the hell does it matter anymore... I screwed up and he's not going to forgive me for it or it me forget... You know why I left here?" Lindsay shook her head, "I got fired. I never told anyone and John said if I got help he'd say I quit... Which is what happened, but Mac isn't stupid, hell, the only one that ever knew me as well as him... or even better was Bobby and I screwed that up too..."

"Mac's your brother isn't he?"

Annie nodded, "Yeah... Look, I tried, I failed, it's time to move on. I've got something I need to do. Tell Stella I'm sorry I didn't get to talk to her." With that, she got into a cab that she'd hailed before Lindsay had arrived.

_Please don't hate me for that scene with Mac and Annie... I'll make it better, I promise... Really!_


	17. Trying to make things right

_A/N: Hello all. Thank you for your wonderful reviews. They make me so happy and I'm so glad you like Annie! Chilli-peppers, it was more a yelling match then just a talk... but yes, they met again._

_**Trying to make things right**_

_New York, New York_

_Crime Lab_

_Wednesday 22nd August 2007_

"How Stella? How do I find her now?" Mac asked.

"I don't know... Maybe I do. Seems your sister knows more people around here then expected, "Lindsay went after her. I told her too."

Mac gabbed his phone and dialed Lindsay's cell.

"_Monroe."_

"Lindsay, it's Mac. Do you know where Angela is?"

He heard her sigh, _"No. She got into a cab. She's upset, I know that. Just said there was something she had to do."_

"Ok... Thanks... Can you... let me know if you hear from her?"

"_Yeah sure.. but it's you she's upset with... Is that such a good idea?"_

"Just do it, please Lindsay."

"_Ok... I will."_

"Thank you. See you tomorrow," With that, he hung up and looked at Stella, "She caught a cab, Lindsay has no idea where she went."

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

_Chicago, Illinois_

_Weller's Residence_

_Wednesday 22nd August 2007_

Annie sighed. Some Vacation this was turning out to be. Body in Central Park. Turedon and Grant Cases coming back to haunt her. Jason Kennely showing up. Fighting with Mac, again. Now, leaving New York to go to Chicago, _I hope my bank account can handle this..._ She'd promised herself a long time ago, that when Lisa's killer was caught, she'd be the one to tell her parents and now, she felt as though she had to apologize too. She'd been the one that had brought Jason into their home. Guilt. It was something she tended to carry with her. She'd never been the talk it out kind, well, she had, a long time ago, till no body cared to hear what she had to say, so she kept her issues to herself. It was probably the reason why she'd started drinking and even the reason she'd let it get too far.

It was late, not terribly late, but late by the time the cab pulled up outside the Weller's house. Well, where she remembered it to be. Just down the street was the houses he'd grown up in. Going there wasn't on her list of things to do. In fact she didn't have one. This was a spur of the moment thing. She'd actually intended to go home, to Providence, but anger and sadness had clouded her judgment and before she had realized it, she'd been on a flight to Chicago. She paid the cabbie and asked him to wait. She'd wave him off from the door if she was correct, if she wasn't, she didn't want to wait for another cab. This wasn't New York where most cars you saw were cabs.

She walked up the steps of the house and pressed the door bell. Annie didn't get nervous often, but when she did, it was obvious. She couldn't stand still. She'd hop from one foot to another. Discreetly, but those that knew her saw it. Waiting seemed to take forever. She'd waited on a lot of front doors to bare this message. That a killer had been caught, but none were as nerve racking as this one. Not even her first. She almost jumped when the door opened.

"Yes?"

"Mrs. Weller?"

"Yes," She looked at the woman in front of her, "How may I help you?"

"Umm, you probably don't remember me... I used to live down the street and babysat Lisa..." Annie started.

Mrs. Weller looked at her, then interrupted, "Angela Taylor?" Annie nodded, "Come on in child, come on in," Annie waved away the driver and followed Diana into the house, "Michael, come see who's here."

Michael Weller walked into the hall and looked at their visitor, "Sweet, sweet Angela, my word you've grown up."

Angela smiled nervously, "I hope you don't mind me coming by so late... after so long..."

"Not at all, come through to the lounge," Diana said and lead everyone through. Everyone sat down as if no time had passed between them. Angela remembered playing with Lisa in this room and lounging around watching TV while she was asleep, doing homework at the kitchen table. She'd loved this house when she was younger, "What brings you here after so long Angela?"

"Well... I made a promise... a very long time ago, to myself. That, I would find Lisa's killer..." She paused, watching their reactions, she saw the sadness pass over their faces, "Now, I guess that seemed stupid from New York, but I couldn't stay here... there were too many memories here, so... I settled for protecting families from the pain you suffered... I never expected the chance to do what I truly wanted. Then eight years ago I had a case, a six year old girl, found dead in Central Park... That... little wolf with her... I admit... I became obsessed with the case... Even lost my job... But I got it back, in Providence... I won't say I forgot about the case, because I didn't. My desk always had a copy of Lisa's case and Amelia's... that's the other girl's name... I have a lot of old, unsolved cases stacked on the side... I went to New York to see Mac... We' haven't spoken in years..."

"What happened?" Diana asked.

"The reasons I lost my job... He's upset about it... but please... Let me finish... I need to tell you everything," They both nodded and she continued, "A friend who'd seen the cases on my desk called and asked my to assist on her case... Ironically it was also an old case of mine. A young girl disappeared from her father's home. When they found her remains the wolf was there... That girl died eleven years ago... So, they were investigating her death and it brought up Lisa's case and my other case. They succeeded where I failed."

"Who was it Angela?" Michael asked.

Angela took a deep breath, "Jason..." She said in a small voice.

"Your Jason?" Angela nodded, "Jason Kennely?" Michael sounded stunned.

"Yes... He killed all three... I'm so sorry..." Tears streamed down her face, "I brought him into your home... If I hadn't or if I hadn't dumped him... she'd still be here... I'm so sorry..." She was sobbing freely now, perhaps the freest she ever had since Lisa had died.

Diana Weller hurried over to her side and puled her into a hug, "It's not your fault Angela. We never blamed you. No matter what we said, we were angry, but we never blamed you."

After a few moments Angela composed herself, "Twice in three days... That's the most I've cried in years..." She smiled sadly at them both, "I wanted to be the one to tell you that we'd caught him. They're prosecuting in New York."

"Why not here?" Michael asked.

"There were two murders in New York. The Second girl.. Her disappearance actually caused her father to commit suicide too... He'd lost his wife... his sister and his daughter within three years... He was a Judge. The local police never took the assault charge seriously and murder exceeds assault..." Angela explained.

After coming out of the somber mood they'd entered, they discussed where everyone had been for the past twenty-three years. Annie spoke of her work in New York and Providence, her failed engagement, her fight with Mac. While the Weller's spoke of getting themselves back together after losing their daughter and about becoming a foster family, which they'd recently retired from. It was late by the time they finished and there was no way Angela would find a place to stay.

"Why don't you stay with us tonight Angela? It's late and there's no sense in you wondering around out there," Diana offered.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to put you out," Angela insisted.

"Not at all and I doubt you want to see your mother," Michael insisted.

Angela smiled, "Ok, I give in."

"You know where the guest room is sweety, I'll get you and extra blanket," Diana said.

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

_New York, New York_

_Crime Lab_

_Friday 24nd August 2007_

Mac was growing more and more frustrated. While he'd acted as though he hadn't cared what happened to Angela after she'd left, he'd been worried sick and had tried everything to find her. By the time she'd made her first call to him, she'd been missing six months and his worry had turned to anger. Now, when she'd been within an arms reach of him, he'd been arrogant and stupid. He' d turned his opportunity to make peace into a war zone. Stella was still fuming with him. Lindsay was miserable. Danny was cranky because he hadn't had a chance to see her outside of work. Mac wanted to know more about how Messer knew his sister, but no one was talking to him. Even, Hawkes seemed mad, he'd apparently taken an instant liking to her too when she'd helped him with his case. Flack was on their side. The only ones really talking to him were Sid and Peyton, who'd never met her. It was impossible to run a lab without anyone communicating. All he wanted was to find Angela and no one would help him. After two days he was sure at least one of them had heard from her, but then this was the same woman who no one had seen in four years.

He decided it was time to end the stand off, he headed towards the break room where he could see everyone gathered, "Ok, listen up," Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him, "The last couple of days have been tense, I know. And it's my fault. I've been at the peak of unprofessionalism. My issues with Angela are personal and should not have been dealt with here. As most of you know, she used to work here. There's no denying she's a great CSI and a great person, which you all seem to have caught on to, but I need to find her. It's time we dealt with this and I was shocked to see her after four years. If any of you have heard from her, I need to know, please."

Danny and Lindsay looked at each other, then back at Mac, "We did..." Danny admitted, "She called me yesterday, saying she'd be back in New York today most likely. We organized to meet for dinner tonight."

"And she called me to apologize for being rude when she left here..." Lindsay said, "I know I said I'd tell you, but she asked me not too... I also agreed to pick her up from the airport after lunch."

Mac sighed in relief, she hadn't done another disappearing act, "Where did she go?"

"Chicago." Lindsay.

Mac looked confused, "Why would she go there? She hates Chicago."

"Went to speak to the parents of tone of the victims," Lindsay explained. The first girl..."

"Lisa," Flack helped.

"Yeah, she knew her."

Mac looked at her, "The guy in your case killed Lisa Weller?"

Danny, Lindsay and Flack nodded, "All the cases were related to Angela," Danny explained, "The guy wanted to get her attention... but she went to someone else instead, ehh, the Ellis girl... was what he said."

Mac nodded, "Stephanie... Who was it? That killed the girls..."

"A guy called Jason Kennely," Flack said.

Mac looked positively sick at the sound of his name, "I warned her about him..." He said, he looked at Lindsay, "Is there any chance you could bring her here after you pick her up?"

Lindsay nodded, "I guess..."

"It's about time you tried to make things right with her, she's tried," Stella said.

Flack and Hawkes just watched, Neither were sure what exactly was going on and decided it was safer to stay out of it.

It was an hour before lunch when Mac got a call about a scene on the Upper East side. Lindsay had already left. Danny was working over evidence that had come in this morning and Hawkes was with him. That left him and Stella. He sighed, he wouldn't be there when Angela arrived. He grabbed Stella, who could tell he was aggravated by this turn of events and offered to work the scene alone, but he refused.


	18. Could things go more wrong?

_A/N: Well, it wouldn't be fun if things didn't go wrong right? Thank you for your wonderful reviews and ongoing support guys! _

_**Could things go more wrong?**_

_New York, New York_

_Crime Lab_

_Friday 24nd August 2007_

Lindsay had insisted that Annie come stay with her instead of a hotel somewhere, which in New York, could be incredibly dingy. They'd argued about it, Annie not wanting to put Lindsay out, Lindsay insisting until Annie gave in. While driving back from the airport, both received text messages from Danny.

Lindsay's read: Emergency_, we need you at the lab now!_

Annie's read, _Stacy, if you're with Lindsay or can get to the lab, please come._

"Daniel really needs to stop calling my Stacy," Annie said looking at Lindsay.

Lindsay laughed, "And you've got to stop calling him Daniel. He hates it."

"Why do you think I do it?"

Lindsay laugh, "He called me Montana to irritate me, now it's just weird when he calls me Lindsay..."

"So, I've been meaning to ask you. It's Cowboy that calls you Montana right?"

Lindsay shot a look at Annie, "I... Me and Messer? No..."

Annie just laughed, "I spent three days with you two. Danny is Cowboy!"

"Ok... So what if he is?"

Annie laughed, "I've never seen him actually care about the women he's around. From what Flack said, he hasn't had a date since you showed up."

"What?"

Annie shrugged, "Messer and no date... It's not right."

Lindsay almost sighed in relief as the lab came into sight. She pulled into her parking space and said, "I wounder what the Emergency could be..."

"Yeah? I mean, why would he call me?" Annie asked.

Lindsay wondered if Mac was using Danny to make sure they came to the lab. Then decided he wouldn't be that sneaky and Danny would've told her the truth. They headed in to find everyone gathered in Mac's office, minus Mac and Stella.

"What's going on?" Lindsay asked.

"Ok, this might sound lame, but two hours ago, Mac and Stella got called out to a scene. Fine right? Well, since when do neither of them answer their phones. They're on and at the location of the DOA," Danny explained.

Flack, who'd been on the phone looked at the others, "I had a unit drive by the scene, the cars are there. The uniforms that responded had been shot. One dead, three injured, besides for their Badges, phones and kits, there's no sign of Mac and Stella."

Everyone looked at each other, none of them had been there particularly long compared to those two. When Mac wasn't in, Stella was in charge. That's the way things were. Hawkes was the first to speak, "Now what?"

Danny looked around, "I don't know... but we gotta find them."

"And we will-" Lindsay started

They were interrupted by the shrill sound of the desk phone ringing, everyone looked around. Annie pointed to Danny to pick it up. He did as he was told, pressing the conference button while he was at it, "New York Crime Lab, Danny Messer speaking."

"_Ahh, CSI's. Have you noticed the disappearance of your leader yet?"_ The voice was muffled and defiantly changed by a modulator.

Annie pushed past Danny and slipped into Mac's chair, pulling up the trace program she started to trace the call and mouthed to Danny, "Keep him talking."

Danny nodded to her, "Yes... We have. And Detective Bonasera's too."

"_Ahh, the pretty one with the curls. She's feisty. Here's what you have to do if you want them back alive Detectives,"_ He paused.

Everyone was standing still, the only noise was Annie lightly tapping on the keyboard to find a location. It was as though everyone was holding their breath and didn't know it.

"What?" Danny prompted.

"_Go to two nine eight Sentinal Road, in Manhattan. Work the scene there. I will call you later,"_ With that he hung up.

"Damn..." Annie said, "Not long enough..."

Danny looked defeated, "Sorry..."

"Not your fault... He was using a scrambler," Annie said, "Nifty one too... Haven't seen one that good in a while."

"I didn't know you could do that," Lindsay said, peering over her shoulder.

Annie laughed, "Perks of having no staff, you learn to do everything."

"What about the scene Mac and Stella were at?" Hawkes asked, "We can't leave that unprocessed."

Danny nodded, "Yeah... You're right..." he looked at Annie and gave her a pleading look. It was obvious that everyone was looking to him for direction.

"Sheldon, why don't you and Lindsay head out there. Maybe Don can get some more uniforms there?"

Flack nodded, "Yeah, sure."

"While Danny and I look at this new scene..." She suggested, then added, "If you don't mind me helping."

"No, we'd love your help," Danny said, perhaps a little too quickly, "We're two CSI's down... I think the extra set of hands would be really great," He added slower, trying to justify his answer.

The others nodded in understanding, "There's just one thing I don't get..." Annie said.

"What?" Flack asked.

"Well, I spent a long time working as a profiler and generally when someone wants a case investigated they take the investigators to their scene or take family... Not take the cops and threaten others to work it... It doesn't make sense..." Annie explained.

That got the others thinking, "You're right," Lindsay said, "There has to be another motive then."

"But what?" Danny asked.

"I don't know..." Hawkes said, "But we better find out fast."

Everyone nodded in agreement, "Ok, Annie suggested where everyone go, let's get to that and we'll call in every half hour to make sure everything is Ok," Danny said.

Everyone filed out of Mac's office in order to get to work, Danny grabbed Annie's arm, "Thank you for helping."

She smiled, "My pleasure, You'll do great, they respect you. And I'm proud of you Daniel," She smiled supportively at him, "Now, where do you keep the spare kits? I only know the old lab."

Danny smiled, "Thanks... Annie. I still want to call you Stacy. Anyway, this way."

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

_New York, New York_

_Upper East Side_

_Friday 24nd August 2007_

Sheldon and Lindsay pulled up at the sight of the scene Mac and Stella had been called to, "I'll look at the body, why don't you start the perimeter..." Sheldon suggested.

"Sounds good," Lindsay said.

Both headed off to their tasks. Flack had arranged double the amount of uniforms at the scene after what had happened only hours earlier. He circled around, keeping an eye out for anyone suspicious in the crowd and any movement in the surrounding buildings. As Lindsay photographed the bullets and casings from the earlier shootout she realized they would have a long afternoon ahead of them, just deciphering the shooter's bullets from the police.

Lindsay looked at Flack, "Have the weapons of the officers who were here this morning collected?"

"Should already be in ballistics," he replied.

She nodded and worked her way towards Hawkes, "Hey, look at this Lindsay," He waited till she came over, "What do you make of this?" The mans color was slightly blue, and he had several unexplained lacerations.

"That's Hector Delainly..." Lindsay said. At Hawkes questioning look, she continued, "He died about a week ago... Mac and I worked this case. Peyton said something about releasing the body to the funeral home today. He's already been autopsied and been in the Morgue for a week."

Sheldon nodded, "That explains these lacerations and the discoloration."

"It also means this was never a crime scene. It was a ploy," Lindsay said, she waved Flack over.

"True, The others aren't going to be happy about this," Hawkes said.

"Happy about what?" Flack asked.

"This guys' been dead a week. Mac and I worked his murder. He would've known instantly that something was wrong..." Lindsay said.


	19. One in a Million

_A/N: Hello again! It's all fun and games in New York for our favorite Crime Fighting team! Thank you for your wonderful reviews folks. They make me want to keep writing. _

_**One in a Million**_

_New York, New York_

_Two Nine Eight Sentinal Road, Manhattan_

_Friday 24nth August 2007_

Danny and Angela pulled up outside the building specified by the caller, "You've got to be freaking kidding," Danny said, looking at the high rise office building.

"It's going to take hours to find the scene..." Annie said. They got out of the car, grabbed their kits and adjusted their side arms. Flack had pulled some strings to get Annie one while she worked with them.

"Maybe not..." Danny said, he pointed towards the adjoining car park, "It's empty."

Annie looked skeptically at him, "What business ever closes in New York? For any reason..."

"None," Danny admitted.

For an empty building, the lights were on and the automatic doors worked. There was no security present at the doors, allowing the two CSI's to walk right in. Plastered over what used to be a company logo, was a huge sign, that read.

_NYPD This way_

_------------------ _

Danny and Angela looked at each other, then at the sign, "Ok, so maybe it won't take as long as we thought," Danny muttered.

"Just an eternity to process he path to the scene..." Annie told him. She heard Danny mutter some curses in Italian beside her and laughed silently to herself. Spanish was a lot like Italian and her time with the Messer boys when they younger had taught her a bit, particularly curses, "There, there Daniel, we'll get there."

They got to work processing the front entry hall of the building. Photographing, collecting foot prints, finger prints, fibers, anything that would lead them to their kidnappers. Before they knew it, the half hour check in time came. Angela could hear Danny talking on the phone, requesting the others to join them here.

"Whats up there?" Annie asked.

Danny shook his head, "The DOA was a body just released from he morgue. Lindsay and Mac's case, last week. They've got the bullets and shell casings from the shoot out. Turns out they were attacked close up. They're going to drop off the evidence at ballistics, then come help us."

"Sounds good... We're going to need all the help we can get," Annie pointed down the corridor. There were more arrows and more signs.

"This is going to take forever..." Danny complained.

Annie nodded, "Yeah..." She moved down the corridor, carrying her kit. She stopped at the first sign.

_You're getting warmer CSI's_

"I hate cryptic cases..." She said as she photographed it.

"Please tell me we're not playing Warmer and Colder with this creep..." Danny said, coming up behind her.

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

_New York, New York_

_Only the bad guy knows where..._

_Friday 24th August 2007_

Mac looked around. It was dark where ever he was. His head hurt as did everything else. He tried to move, but found that he was tied to something, or rather, somebody. He tried turning his head to see and his vision encountered a head of curls, "Stella!?" Mac called. He heard nothing in return, "Stel? Stella, talk to me."

Stella groaned, "My head..." She wriggled around a bit, "Why am I tied to you?"

"I don't know... Think if we can work together we can undo it?" Mac asked.

"Probably, can you find the knot?" Both started to move their hands in awkward positions, attempting to find the knot to the rope that bound them to each other, "Found it," Stella announced.

"Ok, pick a piece of it... It's thick rope, they can't have tied it too many times."

"Feels only like a double."

As the fiddled with the knot, they could feel it become looser, giving them hope. After a few minutes they felt the rope go limp. The pulled their hands from it, each doing a once over to make sure they were in one piece. Stella had a nasty head wound and Mac's leg felt on fire. Trying to get a good look at it, he realized he'd been grazed, most likely by a bullet.

"Where are we?" Stella asked, standing up. She wobbled slightly but managed to stay up. She took a few tentative steps to test her balance. For now, it was Ok. She walked around the room the were in. There were no windows and only one way in or out. She made her way towards the door. It was locked.

Mac, searched for any of his belongings, like his phone. It wasn't there. Neither was his badge, "I don't know, I'm missing my cell so we can't even call for help."

Stella came back over to him, "Now what?"

"We wait for help?"

Stella stared at him, "Please? Do you think the others even realize there's something wrong?"

"Danny was supposed to call me with results on another case. I always pick up."

"Ok, but Danny and Sheldon have their hands full with their own case and Lindsay's already gone."

"They'd call her back and if they were smart, and I believe they are, they'll ask Angela to help."

Stella sat down beside him, "I guess. It's just I don't like not knowing what's going on..."

"Neither do, but we've got to have faith in the others."

"What did you mean that the DOA was already investigated?" Stella asked, "I mean... How could you know?"

"Lindsay and I investigated his death last week. I recognized the face. Peyton released the body to the funeral home today," Mac explained, "We were set up."

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

_New York, New York_

_Two Nine Eight Sentinal Road, Manhattan_

_Friday 24nth August 2007_

Lindsay, Sheldon and Don arrived at the building about an hour after Danny and Angela's arrival, entering, they saw the same mess that Danny and Angela had seen.

"You've got to be kidding..." Lindsay said looking around.

Sheldon spotted the others down the hall, "They're over there. It's going to be a long one I think."

Flack lead the way to where Angela and Danny were processing another sign. They passed three more besides for the one in the entry hall, "Any idea what's going on?" He asked.

"Not a clue and thank god you're here. There are probably hundreds of signs and somewhere is an actual scene," Danny said.

"If it's not all some huge joke," Hawkes said, "I mean, the call Mac and Stella responded to was probably a trap."

"Any really bad cases hat someone might want revenge for?" Annie asked.

"I don't think so and this is a hell of a lot of trouble..." Danny said.

"Shane Cassey went through a lot of trouble to set me up," Hawkes said.

"True," Lindsay said, "Maybe it's just a psychopath who wants to waste our time with games."

"We'd already thought that," Annie admitted.

"Why don't you guys search for the actual scene or if you can find Mac and Stella, we'll continue with the signs," Hawkes suggested, "You've done enough of them."

Danny looked at Angela who nodded, "Yeah sure."

She got up from where she'd been crouching, "We'll let you know when we find something," She picked up the extra camera and handed it to Flack, "Here, make yourself useful. If you're anything liked Stephanie you'll stand around and let them do all the work."

Flack stared at her in shock, he looked down at the camera then back at her, "Huh?"

"They'll get done faster if they can process and you take the pictures. You've seen them do it a thousand times I'm sure," Annie said.

He looked for help from the others, but they just smirked, "Come on Flack, she's right, it's about time you help," Hawkes said, going through his kit.

Danny laughed as he lead Annie off down the hall, "I can't believe you just did that."

"A CSI did it to me once when I was with Major Case. Told me and my partner to be useful and help," She sighed, "Now, I make the detectives I work with do it. It's only taking pictures. He can't screw that up."

Danny laughed, "I guess not and you're right, he has seen us do it a thousand times, if not more." They continued following signs that insisted they were getting warmer. They'd gone four floors up by now. The sick SOB who'd done this had decided they could walk. The elevators weren't working. They were five floors up by now and still had not found anything that could count as an actual crime scene, "This building has at least twenty floors," Danny said opening another door.

"And we can count on the scene being in the very last room we check," Angela said, opening another door. The wall at the end of the room had another mocking sign.

_Still not there Detectives._

_Keep Going._

"I'm so sick of this, It's like it's a game to this guy," Danny said, slamming another door closed.

"It probably is," Annie said, "Of course I won't know till I talk with this creep. But just from the way everything is set up, he defiantly thinks it's a game."

"Right... You were a Psych Major..."

Angela laughed, "Yeah. I wound up finishing the degree afterwards and at Major Case worked as a Profiler. But I already had my Science degree before I met you guys."

Danny opened the door to the stair well for he as they headed up to the sixth floor, "Well, I won't need to work out for a while after this..."

"Yeah... There is something seriously wrong with a guy who deactivates the elevators in a twenty-story building," Annie agreed.

"We still would've need to check the stairwell."

"Yeah, on the way down," Annie said, reaching the next door.

Danny laughed, "Oh yeah..." The sixth floor resembled the fifth. Nothing exciting and more taunting messages, "There's no way we can process this entire building."

"No... Perhaps its time for a different approach..." Annie said, she was trying to take deep breaths, which sounded more like wheezing to Danny.

"You Ok?" He asked, suddenly concerned.

Annie nodded, "Yeah... Just give me... a minute." She coughed a couple of times, "I just haven't... walked this many stairs... since Nine-eleven..."

"You were there?"

Annie nodded, "Yeah... My partner, Steven... That's where he died..."

"The one who did your hair?" Annie nodded, "I'm so sorry Annie."

"We never thought we'd get put into action like that..." She said. After a few minutes, "Anyway... We should be working."

"You sure you're Ok?" Danny asked.

"Yes Daniel, now come on," She said as she started searching the floor.

Danny opened and closed a few more doors, "Which floor do you think it's on?"

Annie looked at him, "Tenth, you?"

"Twentieth," He searched another room then looked back at her, "Why do you think tenth?"

"Building like this, we would've sent people to the top and started searching there while another team searched from the bottom, therefore still being the last place anyone checked."

Danny nodded, "I got ya, but we didn't do that..."

"Nope, why do you think twentieth?"

"Well, without elevators, We're stuck walking, therefore making the twentieth the last place we look. And if both of us are wrong there are only about a million rooms here..."

"A One in a Million Chance... lovely..." Angela muttered.

_R&R!!! You know you want to! It gets rewarded with a new chapter!!!_


	20. Jokes, Games and Sleep

_A/N: Hey guys. Here's the next bit. The search for Mac and Stella continues. _

_Stella Taylor: I understand what you mean, the schools block everything off. I graduated last year..._

_**Jokes, Games and Sleep...**_

_New York, New York_

_Two Nine Eight Sentinal Road, Manhattan_

_Friday 24th August 2007_

"Ok ok ok, you were right... Tenth floor..." Danny said as they entered the room.

"I was also right about it being one big joke..." Annie said looking around, "Smell that?"

"It's sweet."

"Stage blood..."

Danny shook his head a looked around the room. There was 'blood splatter' along the walls and roof. "This is ridiculous," Danny said when he caught sight of the 'body,' "It's a bloody mannequin..."

Angela had to try her hardest not to laugh, "If this wasn't so serious, I'd laugh..."

"Why? Mac would be furious."

"A few months back I let our Rookie run her own case... It was a mannequin... She was so upset..."

Danny looked at her, "I don't blame her."

"Ironically, her name's Dani."

Danny stared at her, "You're kidding right?"

"No, now come on, let's find out what the hell is here."

While they were working, processing the 'scene,' the computer on the desk flashed to life, _"Well done Detectives. I see you found it,"_ Both Angela and Danny stopped what they were doing and went over to the computer. There, was a man in a balaclava and in the background, they could see Mac and Stella, both appeared to be unconscious, _"Isn't this fun? See somewhere in that room is a clue as to where your friends are. All you've got to do is find it."_ The man laughed manically, then the screen went blank.

Danny turned to Angela who shrugged, "I have no idea," She said. She glanced around the office, "What type of company was this?"

Danny looked on the door, "Architectural."

"Ok... Maybe the clues in any plans that are here..."

"Right, half built buildings or recently finished."

It took them half an hour of solid searching they found a model of a building listed as _'Job Terminated.' _Peering inside, they could see little dolls of Mac and Stella in one room.

"This reminds me of a series of cases in Las Vegas that a friend told me about..." Annie said.

"Oh yeah, the guy who made exact miniatures of the crime scenes right?" Danny asked.

"Yeah... Let's figure out what we can about this place..."

"Well, how about that, the file on that very building is the only file in the filing cabinet," Danny said holding it up for Angela to see. He flipped through the file, "Company that was building it... The owners got arrested for... Oooh, murder of several of their employees. Get this, arresting officers, Detective Mac Taylor and Detective Stella Bonasera. News paper article attached!"

"Well, isn't that a coincidence," Angela said, coming over, "Anything else?"

"Yeah, I remember this case. Shel was the Medical Examiner and I worked mainly at the lab for it with Aiden. It was a big job. One of my first."

"What else?"

"The ADA managed to convict all but one. When we get back to the lab I'll find the files." Danny called Lindsay and told her what they'd found and that they could pack up. There was no use going through the entire building, "Lindsay and the guys are going to go on ahead and find those files and some dinner. I said we'd meet them there once we'd collected everything here."

"Sounds good," Angela said, unplugging the computer, "I hope no one wants to come to work here tomorrow." Danny laughed as he put away the files on the building and collected the building miniature.

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

_New York, New York_

_Crime Lab_

_Friday 24th August 2007_

It was close to midnight by the time everyone had gotten together in the break room at the lab. They were exhausted and hungry. Luckily, Flack had arranged Pizza to be dropped off while Lindsay and Hawkes searched for the files on the case Danny had mentioned. Evidence had been dropped off to various lab techs. The ballistics report from earlier had also been collected.

When Danny and Angela finally made it to the break room they found fresh coffee and food, "You have no idea how great that looks right now," Danny said sitting down.

While they ate, they went over the files that had been collected, "Ok, This case is four years old," Lindsay said looking over it.

Danny nodded, "Yeah, like I was telling Annie, it was one of my first cases here."

"The convicted were Richard Gomez, Kyle Tryner and John Akton. The one that there wasn't enough evidence against was the Vice President, Micheal Bellmont," Flack said reading over Lindsay's shoulder.

"Together they killed twelve employees, people who found out about some background scheme thy were running," Danny explained.

Sheldon flipped through the reports he'd written then, "Brutally too. The women were raped first. Then stabbed multiple times. Though, not enough to have killed them. They were the strangled. And the men, besides for the rape, it was the same."

"How did the last guy not get convicted?" Lindsay asked.

"No evidence to put him at any of the Crime Scenes," Danny said, "Just emails telling him about it and replys stating how to do it more effectively, but the defense attorney argued someone else could've written the emails using his account."

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

_New York, New York_

_Crime Lab_

_Saturday 25th August 2007_

At about three AM, Lindsay wen looking for Danny. She couldn't help but smile when she found him, fast asleep on the couch in Mac's office. She covered him with the blanket that sat over the back, then she turned and headed to the break room. She needed more coffee. She found Sheldon and Adam discussing some results from the office building.

"Morning..." Lindsay said, heading straight to the coffee maker. It was empty, "Great... just great..."

Hawkes smiled, "Sorry, we just had the last."

"It's Ok," Lindsay said filling up the coffee maker, "I'll just take a nap while it makes new coffee..." She went to lay down on the couch and was asleep almost instantly.

Hawkes had to admit, he was tired too. Adam had already mentioned it and he'd seen Annie in one of the labs yawning earlier. It had been a long day and if they were going to get Mac and Stella back safely, they all needed rest, "Adam, when that last set of results are in, grab some shut eye."

"Yeah, sure, sounds great."

Then Sheldon went in search of their visiting CSI. He found her in A/V, going over the footage from the computer. Trying to figure out if it had been live or pre-recorded, "Annie, why don't you grab some sleep? We're going to need to be awake tomorrow if We're going after Mac and Stella."

"You're right, but listen, this was pre-recorded."

"Yeah?" He said, coming over.

"Look at the sun light."

"There's no windows."

"I know, but there are some cracks in the roof apparently, which allow some light in. Not much, but enough to tell day from night. Danny and I didn't get this message till it was already dark, yet, the cracks are still allowing light in. This was taken sometime this afternoon."

"Yeah... I see what you mean... So... We really have no idea what state they're in right now..."

Anne shook her head, "No..."

"Come on, get a few hours shut eye, Danny and Lindsay have already cracked. I'm surprised you haven't after your flight and everything."

"I work double shifts almost every day. I'm used to long hours of work."

"That explains it. Go on, Danny's in Mac's office, Lindsay's in the break room, Flack's in my office for some reason... Adam is somewhere and Stella has a couch in her office and there's another in the break room. Which do you want?"

Annie thought, "I'll take the break room."

He nodded, "Ok."


	21. Big Bad Boom

_A/N: Hey all, Welcome back to the make-believe world that is my fun time with our favorite CSI's plus some. Thank you all for your reviews! **  
**I have so much planned for these guys!  
Sneak Peak at what'll happen when Mac and Stella get back to work:  
_

_ A plane, the Brooklyn Bridge, 10Kg of Cocaine and three dead bodies. It's just another day at the NYPD Crime Lab.  
_

_**Big... Bad... Boom... **_

_New York, New York_

_Crime Lab_

_Saturday 25th August 2007_

Danny awoke when sunlight came through the windows of Mac's office. He almost freaked when he figured out where he was, until he remembered Mac wouldn't be there to yell at him. He sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes. He folded up the blanket, which had somehow found it's way on top of him. He left Mac's office in search of everyone else. Passing Stella's office, he noticed Sheldon asleep in there. He decided to let him sleep. They were all tired and he'd be up soon. He spotted Flack getting up from Hawkes' office.

"Mournin' buddy..." Flack said, leaning on the door way.

He finally made it to the break room. Both couches looked as though they'd been slept on, but the occupants were nowhere to be found. Hawkes came up behind them, "Where's Lindsay and Annie?"

Danny shrugged, "Don't know."

"Right here," Said another voice. The guys turned around to see the girls bearing a tray of coffees and a bag of something.

"Starbucks coffee and bagels?" Annie asked.

"Oh, I could kiss you!" Danny said, taking the tray of coffees from Lindsay.

She blushed and caught a bemused look from Annie who went on to find plates for the bagels. They sat down for coffee and bagels while going over the details they did have.

" Micheal Bellmont has been unaccounted for, for the past two years," Flack said.

"The building, the one that Bellmont's company was building, is in a light industry district in Staten Island. It's half built and we have an address from the file," Lindsay said, "I'd say it's a pretty good bet that, that's where Mac and Stella are."

"And the bullets from the gun yesterday?" Danny asked.

"Matched a shooting two years ago. Victim was Renee Sayers. A former employee of Bellmont's company," Hawkes said, "Though they never found the gun or the shooter."

"Let's grab a SWAT team and get Mac and Stel back," Danny said.

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

_New York, New York_

_Gomez-Bellmont Electronics, Staten Island_

_Saturday 25th August 2007_

Police cars, SWAT vans, Paramedics, everyone pulled up outside of the building. Officers put on bullet proof vests and loaded weapons. The team from the crime lab were also getting ready to go in.

"Who's in charge here?" A man asked coming up to them.

"I am sir, Danny Messer," Danny said.

"I'm Harry Michaels, you've got my team at your back. You lot ready?"

Danny nodded, "Don Flack and Annie Taylor will be coming in with us."

"Harry."

"Angela, long time no see."

"Indeed, what are you doing running a SWAT outfit?" She asked, putting on her vest.

"They begged me to come back, surprised no one asked you," He said.

"They did. I said no."

Flack came up, "Ok, We're ready."

"My teams are in position on surrounding roofs already," Michaels reported, "These are the guys you're taking in. Angela, take care of my men."

She smiled, "Yes Captain."

"Lindsay, Sheldon, co-ordinate from here," She said, "Danny, Don, let's go."

The three Detectives made their way to the building with Michaels team following them.

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

Inside the building, everyone looked around, Annie motioned to SWAT officers in one direction and another to to go elsewhere. Two more were instructed to follow. Danny and Flack watched as she gave out the silent command, several of which, they didn't recognize. The headed down the hall, trying to remember the plans of the building. If everything was correct. Stella and Mac were on the first floor. They cleared the rooms as the went, not finding anyone there.

"That one there is the one with Mac and Stella I think..." Danny whispered.

Annie and Flack nodded. They approached the door and tried to open it, "It's locked," Flack said.

Angela motioned to the SWAT boys to do their thing. After a few minutes, the door was broken down and they rushed in. The room was empty, besides for Mac and Stella. The three from the lab rushed over to them to check their vitals, "Danny, Don, grab these two and get out of here. I'll take the guys and try to find Bellmont."

They nodded, Flack grabbed Stella and Danny took Mac. Stella was unconscious, but Mac opened his eyes to see his people standing over him, "I told her you'd come..."

"We'd never let you down, Boss," Danny said, helping him stand, "Annie, be careful."

She nodded and headed off with the guys from SWAT. Outside they met with the two other teams she'd sent off, "Ground floor clear Ma'am," One of them reported.

"Upstairs," She ordered and they all headed up, leaving the others on the first floor to get out.

Flack carried Stella, while Danny helped Mac walk out, once outside, they delivered their charges to the paramedics, who fussed over them. Lindsay and Hawkes joined them.

"You had us worried Mac," Lindsay said.

"Yeah..." Hawkes said, he looked back at the building, "They looking for Bellmont?" Heasked Danny.

"Yeah, Annie's leading the SWAT guys," He looked at Mac, "How does she know what to do with those guys?"

"Angela worked a back-up SWAT team. She's an excellent shot. Made it to Team Leader," Mac explained, "She left after most of the team died..."

Stella, started to move on her gurney, "Uhh, where am I now..." She groaned.

"Stel, it's Ok. They got us," Mac said.

"Took them long enough..."

"Well, sorry, but this guy thought it was all some game. We'll tell ya 'bout it later," Danny said. He went over to Michaels, "Any word from inside?"

"Not yet."

"_Team Alpha-One to command. We have apprehended the suspect and are heading out,"_ a voice came over the radio.

"Well done Alpha-One. Alpha-Two come in."

"Command, this is Alpha-Two. All clear... Wait... No... An explosive has been found on the premises."

"How long till detonation?"

"_Two minutes sir."_

"Get your butts outta there!"

Danny stared at the building as Michaels radioed the first team to hurry up. The teams seemed to dwindle out and those two minutes seemed like an eternity. They guys came running out, dragging Bellmont with them. Though, while he was sure they were running incredibly fast, he kept urging them on, believing they weren't going fast enough.

Mac and the others watched the first team run out, "Where's Angela?" Mac asked.

"I don't know," Flack replied.

With about thirty-seconds to spare, they saw the second team run out. They were about half-way to the main group when the building blew. Blowing debris everywhere. They team dropped to the floor, covering their heads. Not getting up until they were sure the debris had stopped falling.

"Everyone Ok?" Angela asked the guys as they were getting up.

"We're ok Ma'am," One said.

They walked the rest of the way back, "I thought I said take care of them, not nearly get them blown up," Michaels said, going to Angela.

"I'm sorry," She started taking off her vest, "Was never my intention Harry."

He patted her shoulder, "Good ta see you again, girl."

She smiled and looked at Danny, "Mac and Stella ok?"

"Mac just grazed his leg with a bullet and Stella's woken up. They're taking her for observation though. Mac'll be good to go soon," He said, "That was some fancy footwork there."

She shook her head, "I thought that was over when I left that team... Guess it never is huh?"

"Nope."

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

Everyone had gone to the hospital to visit Stella. Lindsay and Hawkes brought more coffee, which everyone accepted great fully, "It's true you know."

"What's true?" Flack asked.

"Coffee makes the world go round..." Annie grinned.

He shook his head and took a gulp of the hot liquid, "Ok, maybe you're right."

"She's always right," Lindsay said, "And now it's time we all got some sleep, what do you say?"

"Right, I like that idea. This coffee should get me home," Danny said.

They said their good-byes to Stella, who hugged them all. When she came to Mac she said to him, "I know where she's staying if you need to talk to her."

"Where?" Mac asked.

"Lindsay's."

Mac nodded, kissed Stella's cheek and said, "I'll talk to her, sometime today. Danny was telling me about their case though... They haven't slept since they found out we were gone. The couches at the lab don't count. I'll let them all sleep first."

Stella nodded, "Ok. Sounds good. Just make sure you do. And... you were right..."

"I know I was, now you need rest too."


	22. It starts with a hug!

_A/N: Heya all again. I give in. It's time Mac and Annie finally talk properly! Plus a little of Peyton at the end. I don't like her. So, she can suffer a bit! Please, R&R. It's great hearing from you guys. Hope you enjoy!_

_ **It starts with a hug!**_

_New York, New York_

_Lindsay Monroe's Apartment_

_Saturday 25th August 2007_

It was nearly dinner when Lindsay woke up. She was still tired, but food. Food was more important. She hadn't eaten since the bagel at breakfast. She also remembered she had a guest. _Annie'll be hungry too..._ She dressed in Jeans and a red t-shirt. Nothing fancy, she wasn't planning on going anywhere but back to bed after she'd eaten.

She heard the shower going as she headed to the kitchen. She turned on the coffee machine and a few minutes later, Annie entered, "Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, getting to stay here means using the shower too," Lindsay said, "I put coffee on."

"Sounds great."

"Hungry?"

"Starved."

As they were discussing what to order in, since neither of them could be bothered cooking, they heard the doorbell ring, "I'll get it," Lindsay said. She hurried to answer the door, not expecting who he saw, "Mac..."

"Lindsay, I'm sorry to disturb you... I heard Angela was here..."

Lindsay nodded, "Uhh, I'll go get her..." She headed back to the kitchen, "It's Mac... He wants to see you."

Annie bit her lip nervously, "Ok."

"I can get him to go..."

"No, I want to talk to him," Annie stood up and went to the door where Mac was waiting, "Hey..."

"Hey you," He said, then without warning, his strong arms enveloped her in a hug as he whispered into her hair, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

Angela hugged him back, "Me too, Mac, me too..."

Lindsay watched from the doorway of her kitchen then, disappeared to get her cell. She dialed the hospital and asked for Stella, "Stel, It's Lindsay. It worked. Mac's here right now..."

"_That's great... No yelling?"_

"None, he hugged her. It's so sweet..."

"_That's great Lindsay. Thank you for letting me know."_

"You're welcome. Since it was your brilliant idea, I thought you should know. I'll let you get some rest now," Lindsay said.

"_Ok, bye Lindsay and thanks again."_

Lindsay hung up the phone and went back out to find out what was happening. Mac was holding Angela close to him, talking quietly to her.

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

Mac had offered to take both Annie and Lindsay to dinner, but Lindsay had declined, saying she was too tired to go out. It wasn't a lie. She was tired, but she felt Mac needed some alone time with his sister. She had noticed him limp out of her building, with Angela's support and she overheard an argument over who was driving. Annie had won. Lindsay laughed to herself. They were defiantly siblings. She closed the door to her apartment and decided to call Danny, see how he was doing.

"_Yeah... Messer..."_ She heard his groggy tone.

"I didn't wake you did I?" Lindsay asked.

"_Nah... Just woke up a few minutes before you called... Everything Ok?"_

"Actually, everything is wonderful. Mac just took Annie out for dinner."

"_Hey... I was supposed to take her out yesterday... Damn..." _Lindsay laughed, _"Don't laugh... Ahh well, I guess there's another time for catching up."_

"I just wanted to see how you were doing after everything..."

"_Not bad... Man the last two day's have been bad... Did I really lead that whole thing?"_

"Yeah, you did. You did great."

"_Ya think? Ya think Mac will think so when we go to question Bellmont?"_

"Yes, I do. It's our investigation, and you know very well, victims can't run the investigation."

She heard Danny laugh on the other side, _"So true Montana, so true... What you doing right now?"_

"Looking for something to eat... I realized I hadn't eaten since breakfast."

"_Damn, you're right... Wanna split a Pizza?"_

"Sounds good, your place or mine?"

"_Hmm, there's a better Pizza joint here."_

Lindsay laughed, "Ok, I'll be there soon."

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

Mac directed the way to Sullivan's. The new bar where everyone hung out since 'Old Man Soliman's' had closed, "I still can't believe it..." Annie said as they parked.

"Well, it's true. We couldn't take Lindsay or Hawkes there for initiation. You guys got a place in Providence?"

"Yeah, place called 'The Wondering Ale' it's the local cop bar, we take our newbies there," She grinned, "That's always a fun night, haven't had one in a while."

Mac lead her in and the grabbed a table near the band that was playing, "What do you want?"

"Hmm... Let's see if you can remember my favorite!"

"Ok, I'll order for you and you order for me."

Annie laughed, "You hate other people ordering for you."

"You're not other people."

Annie smiled and glanced up at the menu board. She silently read through them, while Mac did the same. It was corny, and probably wrong for a place like this, but Annie knew what to get Mac the instant she saw it on the menu.

"Ready?" She asked.

He nodded, "Defiantly. I know what to get you," He waved over a waiter, "We'll have, a Chicken Schnitzel, extra salsa with salad and chips.

Annie nodded, "And Cheeseburger, extra cheese, no pickles with chips and salad."

Mac smiled at her, "And two beers.

"No, one beer, one lime and soda."

The waiter nodded, "Anything else?"

"No, thanks," After the waiter had gone, Mac looked at Annie, "No beer?"

She shook her head, "No... Been sober nearly four years."

Mac smiled, "That's great Angela. So, what else have you been doing?"

"Well, after moving to Providence, I lived with Steph for a while, till I got a job in Homicide. They're still pretty backward about the work CSI's do, so I liaisoned between the lab and the precinct. I hated the job, I always sided with 'Squints' as they put it, but it made me realize how much I missed the lab. So, I put in for a transfer and it was excepted. Lee, my boss was so happy to have another experienced CSI to help out with the rookies."

Mac laughed, "I can't believe you played liaison."

"Don't remind me... Anyway, Worked as a Senior CSI for about a year, then Lee called me and Marco to his office... Said he was leaving the lab. Explained fully about the trouble we were in with the Congressman, our money issues, etcetera... and said he wanted charge of the lab to stay inside. Marco had been at that lab longer, but I had more years on the force. When it came to the promotion board, I was torn... I told them the real reason I got fired... Yes, you were right... John did fire me... Anyway... Turns out Marco never wanted the job and I'd been arguing with Lee because I didn't think I could do it or deserve it. But yeah, they'd called John, asked about why I left New York... They were happy I told the truth."

"And they made you Lab Director?"

"It was temporary at first, but yeah, It became official a few months later."

"And this rumor of you being a Lieutenant?"

"Six months ago. Gratitude for finally solving the River Murders. Which... I must admit, I couldn't have done without Stella and Lindsay..."

"What?"

"Stella came to visit me... Found out where I was from Lindsay, offered to help us..."

"Explains her strange behavior..." Mac said, "And that huge basket of goodies I was never allowed to touch!"

"You weren't?" Annie laughed, "Ahh well."

When their food arrived, they swapped plates, "If my leg didn't hurt so much, "I'd take you dancing."

"No you wouldn't."

"Yeah I would," He popped a chip in his mouth, "Now, how do you know Messer?"

Annie laughed, "Ahh, Daniel Messer... My replacement I understand?"

Mac nodded, "Yep, but you're changing the subject."

"I know the Messer brothers from when I was working The Anti-Gang Task Force. I was in pretty deep. They were just kids then."

Mac shook his head, "I can't believe it."

"Neither could he... Should've seen the look on his face when he realized, but I'm real proud of him, he's come a long way since then."

Mac nodded, "He's a good kid and a great CSI. Relys a bit much on instinct, but he's good."

"He's an instinct kinda guy."

"So, who ran the current investigation?"

"Danny."

"Really? You let Messer run my lab?"

Annie laughed, "He did good Mac, real good. You'd be proud of him. I know I am. Your team looked to him for direction and he gave it." The continued chatting and laughing, as if their fight never happened.

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

It had been a long day to say the least. The main team had been on a huge assignment and Peyton had been left with several other CSI's whom she didn't know. All she'd wanted to do was call Mac and see if he was Ok, but he wasn't answering his phone. So, she'd decided to go out for dinner with some friends from the morgue. Sullivan's was a good place with good food and good music. Also, a good place to run into cops, particularly Mac.

The girls had entered and were searching for a table, the others had decided near the band was a good idea. Peyton just followed along, not really listening to them. She was looking out for Mac. Just as the girls found a table, she spotted him. Laughing and joking with a younger woman. She was blond, pretty, athletically built. They seemed so comfortable together, unlike when Payton was with him. Things always seemed tense, as if he was unsure and it hurt to see him laugh with this other woman.

She looked back at her friends, she was about to sit down when she heard Mac say, "Remember when you were with Major Case and I gave you that camera and told you to be useful..."

"Yeah... I remember that... I did that to Flack yesterday... He looked like he was about to faint..."

"Flack? Pictures? No way..."

"Yes, they're not bad either."

Peyton sighed and looked at the girls from the morgue, "Look, I just remembered... There's something I need to do..." With that, she hurried out, leaving her friends in shock.


	23. In for the long Haul!

_A/N: Ok... Maybe I don't hate Peyton, but I've only seen a few episodes with her. I'm in Australia and we're almost the entire season behind... and they keep finding every reason under the sun to not play CSI:NY... Blah Channel 9... _

_Ok, here's the finale to the kidnapping case. Enjoy. Personally I actually don't like this chapter... But hey... Next up, Crashed plane on the Brooklyn Bridge... Now how did that get there? More animosity between Annie and Peyton... Just for fun! Danny will make a move on Lindsay (always fun huh?) Don't forget to R&R!_

_**In for the long haul!**_

_New York, New York_

_NYPD Manhattan Precinct_

_Sunday 26th August 2007_

Everyone felt rested by the time Sunday mourning came around. They were ready to start their interrogation of Micheal Bellmont. Danny, Lindsay, Sheldon, Don and Annie stood outside the interrogation room, "Who's going in?" Sheldon asked.

"Rock off?" Flack asked.

Annie shook her head, "Stephanie's right... Homicide Detectives never left puberty..."

"Hey..." Flack said, trying to look insulted.

Danny shrugged, "It sounds good..."

Hawkes nodded, "Sure! Last one standing gets to go in?"

Lindsay stared at Annie, who looked back at her, "Men! Who needs them?" They said together.

The three guys looked at them, "Gee thanks Ladies..." Danny said.

"How do you decide on a big case in Providence?" Hawkes asked.

"Lead investigator and either their main partner or the Homicide Detective," Annie said.

"Well, Danny worked mainly with you and Flack's our resident Homicide Detective," Lindsay said.

"Rock off?" He asked again.

Annie shook her head in dispare, "Ok. Two out of three."

He nodded, "Rock! Paper! Scissors!" The said together.

Flack: Paper

Taylor: Scissors

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!"

Flack: Paper

Taylor: Rock

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!"

Flack: Rock

Taylor: Scissors

"I win," Flack said.

Annie nodded, "I can see that."

Hawkes took Lindsay and Annie into the viewing room, while Danny and Flack entered the interrogation room.

"Mr. Bellmont, you have some serious explaining to do," Flack said, sitting down in front of the man.

"I want my lawyer."

Danny nodded, "He's on his way Mr. Bellmont. But We all know it was you. We matched the bullets used, during the kidnapping of Detectives Taylor and Bonasera to your gun and the unsolved murder of one of your employees."

Bellmont spat in disgust, "Employees? You lot destroyed out business."

"I hear it's very hard to run a business when employees keep dying," Flack said.

"Yeah, explain how killing your employees helps keep the business running?" Danny said.

"I didn't do that. I was found innocent."

"No, not innocent, there just wasn't enough evidence to convict," Flack said, "Now. Renee Sayers?"

Bellmont shrugged, "What about her?"

"We matched the bullets from her murder to the gun used at the kidnappings. Which, coincidentally, was the gun we found on you, Mr. Bellmont," Danny, said, pushing the pictures of Renee Sayers dead body in front of him.

"Renee..." Bellmont said, "I... She... It... Them..."

"Don't say another word Michael," A man said entering the room, "I'm Russel Hortense, Mr. Bellmont's lawyer."

Hortense took a seat beside Bellmont, while Danny and Flack looked at each other. Danny flipped through the files. He found the pictures that had been taken at the joke scene, "Rather elaborate for a man that hasn't existed in two years."

"Ohh, you liked it?"

"Mr. Bellmont, please don't say another word!" Hortense.

"No, we didn't like it," Danny said, "We're CSI's, we look at every detail," He added mumbling, "Every single detail..."

Bellmont smiled, "I know you do. I know you do. That's why my life was ruined. My work went down the drain. I can't get another job!"

"Mr. Bellmont. I must protest." Hortense. Again.

"Let alone a license to carry a weapon. So how did you get your hands on this?" Flack asked, pushing across the picture of the gun.

"I..."

"Mr. Bellmont!" Hortense interrupted.

Bellmont looked at his lawyer, "Shut up!" He turned his attention back to Danny and Don, "Did you like the fireworks?"

In the other room, Annie said, "He thinks it's all a game. He wants revenge against the lab..."

"So, he's mentally ill?" Lindsay asked.

Annie shrugged, "Maybe. I think he's let his hatred for the NYPD is controlling him more. Not necessarily illness."

"You mustn't like your boss very much..." Bellmont said.

"Why would you say that?" Danny asked.

Bellmont laughed, "Well... My fireworks. Boom... Your boss and his little girlfriend must be real toasty!"

"Why that little weasel!" Angela said to the others in the viewing room.

Lindsay watched as Hawkes shook his head, "He is loony Annie..." Hawkes said.

"For your information, Detectives Taylor and Bonasera came out long before the explosion," Flack said, "You killed no one, but thank you for the admission of guilt."

Bellmont lunged out of his chair at Flack.

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

_New York, New York_

_Crime Lab_

_Sunday 26th August 2007_

"That guy was insane. I swear. He actually thought what he did was funny," Flack said.

Lindsay shook her head, "It was not funny... We never even finished the building."

"You didn't want to finish it," Annie said, "Every room... And the jerk turned off the elevators."

"Don't remind me..." Danny groaned, rubbing his legs.

"And stealing a cadaver..." Hawkes laughed, "He was desperate..."

The group made their way into the lab discussing the interview, "What I don't get is why he gave everything up," Lindsay said.

"He had nothing more to lose," Annie said, "He lost his job, couldn't get another. His friends were in jail. His wife left him, took the kids," They all looked at her and she shrugged, "What? I read the file!"

"I still think he's loco..." Danny said.

"You only think that cause he tried to attack you," Flack said.

"How'd the interview go?" Mac asked coming towards them.

"Good, he gave up everything," Danny said, "Once we get the paperwork finished it'll be on your desk."

Mac nodded, "Good work guys. Stella's around here somewhere. I picked her up and she insisted on coming to the lab."

"Sounds like her..." Lindsay said, "She Ok?"

"Yeah, just a bit of a headache," Mac replied.

"How's your leg today?" Annie asked.

"Better, but I'm still not taking you dancing any time soon."

Annie laughed, "Don't worry about it. I've got to be getting back to my lab soon anyway."

"No, don't tell me you're going already?" Lindsay said.

"Not yet, but soon. I only had two weeks off," Annie said, "My new lab opens soon. I'm going to be there for that."

"Well, you showed up her on the twentieth, it's only the twenty-sixth. You're stuck with us for a while and I still owe you dinner," Danny said.

"No kidding, you took me working instead!"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that Angela," Mac said, interrupting them.

"Yeah?"

"Come on," He lead her towards his office.

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

"Hey guys," Stella said, as she entered the break room, "How are you doing?"

"Good... Just trying to get this paperwork done..." Danny said.

"In the break room?" Stella shook her head, "Seriously guys!"

"We needed to discuss things with each other and we're waiting for Annie to join us. Danny's making her do paperwork too!" Lindsay said.

"She worked this case?"

"Uh huh, was a huge help," Hawkes said, looking up from something he'd been reading.

"Still, this is the _**Break Room**_ no work in here remember!" Stella commented, grabbing her coffee mug.

"Really? We worked here most of the time while you and Mac were..." Lindsay started.

"We have a conference room you know," Stella laughed.

"Yeah, but you know how Mac feels about pizza in the conference room..." Hawkes said.

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

Mac motioned for Angela to sit on the coach in his office, while he grabbed something from his jacket on the coat hook, "It's great having you here you know," He said.

"Besides for the fact my boss is going to kill me when I get back, I've really loved being here. You have a great team Mac."

"I know. I hear yours is something special too," He said, sitting down beside her.

"Yeah, they are... "She said softly, think about the people she worked with everyday.

"Look, I wanted to ask you... To stick around longer... You know, work here..." Mac said. He wasn't sure how to ask. He just knew he wanted her around longer.

"Mac... I have my own lab-" She started.

"No, no, not permanently, just... just longer... temporary re-assignment," Mac suggested.

Annie laughed, "Here? Working for you?"

"Yes."

But... we don't have-"

He interrupted her again, "I know, your lab is understaffed, but I have a few CSI's on other shifts that really need to learn patience with evidence and they're good, but need more experience... I already spoke to Chief Tyler and... Chris Sanders."

"You spoke with Jack and Chris?"

"Yes. Chief Tyler said he didn't mind you staying longer, as long as I didn't work yo too hard... And Detective Sanders said that they needed you back so I offered some others... He gave in saying only if you agreed."

"I... Mac..."

"Angela Katherine Taylor!" He waited till she stopped trying to speak, "Stay, just a little while. Please!"

"What about my new lab?"

"Chief Tyler promised it wouldn't be opened till you returned."

Annie groaned, "I... I'd love too!"

Mac hugged her, and handed her, what he'd been hiding. The little box had a bow on it, "Open it."

She did as she was told, inside, was an NYPD CSI badge. Upon further inspection, she noticed it had her badge number and a few dints. It was her old one. The one she'd left with their old boss before leaving, "Mac... Where'd you get this?"

"I went to visit Malkavoy today. Told him you were around."

"How's he doing?" she asked.

"Good, teaching at NYU now," Angela slipped her RISP badge off her belt and slipped on her NYPD one, "Why do you have your badge with you?"

Annie shrugged, "I always have it... And it came in handy!"

Mac laughed and hugged her, "Come on, let's tell the others you're staying."

"Only for while!"

Peyton had been about to enter Mac's office when she saw him with the same woman from Sullivan's. They were smiling about something. She saw him hug the woman as the got up. He'd never been that forward with her. She sighed and headed off the other direction.

Mac and Angela entered the break room, where everyone else seemed to be congregating. They noticed Danny, Lindsay and Hawkes hard at work on the case files and Stella chastising them for working in the break room.

"Guys, can I have your attention please," Mac said. He waited till everyone had stopped what they were doing. He noticed Stella smile at the sight of him and Angela together.

He was about to start when Flack entered, "I got the interview transcripts!"

"Shh!" They all said. Danny pulled Flack down into a chair.

"As you all know, Angela was supposed to be heading back to Providence early September, well, I've managed to pull some strings and have arranged for her to stay with us for a while longer. So, she'll be joining out team till she does head home," Mac announced.

A chorus of cheers went up from the group, "What about your lab?" Stella asked.

"In very capable hands," Annie insisted.


	24. Plane and not so Simple!

_A/N: Ok guys, here's the next installment. New case for everyone to concentrate on. Peyton will just have to deal... I did a lot of research for this section, trying to make sure that everything was right, doesn't mean something can't be wrong and if it is I"m sorry. I know nothing of planes or Air Traffic organizations. And if the chemical I chose sounds odd, well, I remembered my Chemistry teacher saying it was poisonous in it's gaseous form , so it sounded good. It wouldn't of killed our dead guys straight away and won't harm our favorite CSI's! Oooh... Just came up with a great Idea... You'll see next chap if I can fit it in... If not I'll tall you anyway... But it's a prank that our teachers pulled on us last year... Hmmm... working that in would be funny..._

_**Plane and not so simple!**_

_New York, New York_

_Crime Lab_

_Tuesday28th August 2007_

"Ok people, we have a major emergency on the Brooklyn Bridge," Mac was saying.

"I hate major emergencies..." Annie mumbled.

"A plane, crash landed on the bridge, crushing several cars. We'll be joining with the NTSB to find out exactly what is going on," Mac continued, "We are unsure as to the cause of the crash. Witnesses are saying the plane was trying to divert."

"What's the status at the bridge?" Stella asked.

"It's already been roadblocked. People have been asked to leave their cars. As of yet we don't know the situation inside the plane. There have been no outgoing communications," Mac reported.

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

As they approached the Brooklyn Bridge, they couldn't believe the sight they saw. The FDNY had already arrived and were helping people away. Paramedics were tending to people who were injured when the plane crashed on the their cars. Uniformed NYPD officers were directing traffic away from the bridge. But, most impressive of everything, was the light aircraft, perched on several cars.

"It's going to be a long day..." Mac said, pulling the SUV up beside an FDNY truck. The other cars from the lab pulled up around his.

"No kidding..." Stella said, getting out of the car.

They met up with the others and saw Flack approaching them, "Wow, the whole team. When was the last time this happened?"

"Hardly ever, "Danny agreed, "What's the situation?"

"FDNY are about to open the plane, NTSB rep is over there," Flack replied pointing in the direction of a man directing the guys from the local firehouse, "They've already cleared all the cars. There's a few serious, and two critical. Several minor injuries. I've got people taking witness statements."

Mac nodded, "Ok. Stella and I will join the Fire Chief and the NTSB Agent, you guys get started on the plane. Skid marks will be hard to tell with the cars, but try."

"Anyone heard from the FAA if there was a flight plan?" Annie asked.

"We'll ask the NTSB," Stella said.

Flack lead Stella and Mac towards the Fire chief and the NTSB agent, while the rest of the team went to join the Firefighters about to open the plane up. Danny and Hawkes, the tallest of the group of CSI's, looked at the tops of the cars.

"Sheez... This is going to be one hell of a case..." Hawkes said.

"We're ready to open her up," An FDNY guy announced.

"Ok," Annie said as the other CSI's gathered, "Go ahead."

The CSI's watched as the guys opened the door to the plane. As the opened it, they noticed a gas come out, "Move away from the door!" Hawkes ordered.

The air now smelt of pineapple and pepper. The people around the door headed in the opposite direction of the current wind flow, "Who would've thought... Wind could be a good thing at a Crime Scene..." Danny muttered, as he covered his mouth and nose.

"Chlorine..." Lindsay said, "We'll need a sample to be sure, but I'd put a pretty good bet on it." The others nodded in agreement.

"Everyone grab face masks and goggles before entering the plane," The FDNY Lieutenant ordered.

As everyone did as they were told, Mac, Stella and Flack approached with the Chief and NTSB agent, "Chief, these are the rest of my team," Mac said and proceeded to introduce the CSI's.

"The FAA have reported that there was no flight plan submitted," The NTSB agent announced, getting off the phone.

"Guys, this is Hank Williams, he's with the NTSB and will be assisting us during this case," Stella said, "and the Chief is Graham Kiln."

"You know..." Annie said, coming back from a search around the plane, "It's so much easier to investigate a case when you understand the equipment involved..."

Danny and Lindsay nodded, "Yeah... I don't get planes..." Danny said.

"It's a light aircraft, probably personally owned. We're running the tracking number. I'll need the Black box and pilot's ID too," Williams said.

"So do we Mr. Williams," Lindsay said, "Shall we guys?"

"Yeah," The others agreed. Danny, Sheldon, Lindsay and Annie entered the plane with four FDNY guys.

"Just, don't touch anything," Danny said to the firemen.

"What ever," One of them said.

"Hawkes and I'll take the front, you guys take the back," Annie said.

"Ok, sounds good," Lindsay replied.

"We have two DOA's," Danny called to the other team.

"We have one in the Cockpit," Hawkes replied.

Hearing the announcement of DOA's in the plane, Mac places a call to the ME"s office asking for someone to join Them at the scene.

Inside, Danny and Lindsay keep searching. DOA 1. Was a tall Hispanic man with a gunshot wound to the side of his head. In his hands he held a package, wrapped in what appeared to be a parachute. He was seated by the window. In front of him, the seat had been a removed and an odd indentation was present on the side of the plane. Moving along, they looked at DOA2. Middle aged, short white guy. There was a gun in his hand. He was sprawled over the floor in the aisle.

"Hey, you guys might wanna see this," One of the FDNY officers said. Danny and Lindsay approached, allowing the officer to show Them the canister at the back of the plane. He pointed to a hole in the canister, which appeared to be caused by a bullet.

"Guess that's where the Chlorine gas came from..." Danny said.

"Who goes flying with a canister of chlorine and what ever our first John Doe is carrying?" Lindsay asked.

Danny and the fireman shrugged, "That's your job to figure out," the fireman said.

Annie and Hawkes found the pilot slumped over in his seat. He was still strapped in, "Probably died of poisoning," Hwakes said as Annie looked around.

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

Peyton was mad. Ok, maybe not mad, but defiantly upset. She didn't know what to think about Mac and the mysterious blond woman she always saw him with recently. Everyone around the lab knew who she was. The only things Peyton had picked up on, was that her name was Annie and she was a CSI from out of town. Still, that didn't mean Mac had to spend his every waking moment with her right? When she reached the Brooklyn Bridge, the ME's had only been on call, not needed at the scene right away, she saw Mac standing with Stella. With Stella, Peyton understood. They'd been friends along time, Mac trusted her and Stella trusted him. She didn't feel threatened by their friendship. So far, she'd managed to dodge Mac. Sid would do reports or an assistant. Phone calls were easy enough to "miss." She didn't trust herself to hold her temper in. But now, now she had to see him. She wondered if she could hod her temper in. Or the hurt.

She parked the van and got out. She took her own kit and headed towards the CSI's for a report on what they'd found. She saw Mac smile when her saw her. She smiled back, but it didn't reach her eyes, "What's the situation in there?"

"Three DOA's," He said.

Peyton nodded, "Ok..."

She was about to head in, when she saw _that_ woman walk out of the plane. She was talking to Lindsay who was talking about something. Mac whispered in her ear before she headed in, "Dinner tonight?"

She turned and stared at him, "You've got to be kidding?"

"Sorry?" Mac asked, confused by her attitude. He couldn't find her since Sunday and now she's giving him attitude?

"No. I will not have dinner with you tonight," Peyton explained, her voice, low and angery.

Mac shook his head, "Why not?"

"I will not be second best," She hissed, "You wouldn't even talk to me at the lab... but her, everyone knows her, everyone likes her!" With that, she went off to join Hawkes and Danny with the body. She couldn't see the blond woman anymore.

Stella looked at Mac, "Everything Ok?"

"I have no idea what's wrong with her..."

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

"What would this be used for?" Lindsay asked, pushing in the 'doggie door' they'd found on the side of the plane.

"I've seen one or two of these," Hank Williams admitted, "Usually in planes modified for drugs. They organize a drop point, drop the goods out of the little door. No one sees the dealer, etc... I doubt this was the location though."

"So, that would explain the package with the parachute Lindsay and Danny found? Right?" Annie asked.

"Most likely, though, I can't think of any reason for the canister of chlorine..." Williams said.

"Legitimate cargo if flagged by the FAA?" Lindsay suggested.

"Possible... But on a personal craft, unlikely. When we find out who owns it, we'll know more," Williams said.

"Didn't you say the package was in his hand?" Annie asked.

"Yeah... You don't think they were going to drop a brick of... we don't know what yet in the middle of New York?" Lindsay said.

"It's usually an empty field. Empty, no one around and nothing blocking airflow," Williams explained.

"Ok, maybe... Well, something obviously something went wrong while they were in the air..." Annie said, "Maybe John Doe one was protecting their cargo from John Doe two?"

"Plausible..." Lindsay agreed.

_Ok, there you have it, the opening of their new case. Odd huh? Now, onto the next chapter must keep you guys happy. Don't forget to R&R. New Chap tomorrow or day after! Hope you enjoyed!_


	25. Down on the Farm

_A/N: Hey everyone! Here's the next bit, thanks for all your wonderful reviews!_

_**Down on the Farm**_

_New York, New York  
Crime Lab  
Tuesday 28th August 2007_

Danny slipped the memory chip out of the camera Lindsay had been carrying and slipped in another. It looked identical, except for the content. The one he now possessed held Crime Scene photos, while the one he'd replaced it with, held pictures taken on a farm, during spring with the animals... He looked up at Flack and Hawkes who gave him a thumbs up. Then they went and printed off the real pictures and started the analysis of the bullets and gun found at the scene.

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

_New York, New York  
Medical Examiners Office  
Tuesday 28th August 2007_

Hawkes and Annie made their way over to Peyton, one of the few people Annie was yet to be introduced to, "What've we got here?" Hawkes asked.

Peyton, who'd been concentrating on the bodies, looked up, she instantly recognized the woman with Hawkes as the woman from Sullivan's. Who'd been laughing and joking with Mac. Her Mac, "No visible sign of trauma on any of them," She looked intently at Hawkes, ignoring Annie totally, "We're waiting for a Tox screen to come back. DNA and fingerprints have been sent up to the lab already," With that, she walked away.

Hawkes stared at the retreating Medical Examiner in shock, while Annie looked at him, "Did I do something wrong?"

Sheldon shrugged, "I don't know... She's never done that before..."

Annie said, "you head back, I"ll try and talk to her..."

"Sure thats a great idea?"

Angela shrugged, "I'd like to know what I did wrong..."

Hawkes nodded and said his good-byes. As he headed out, he turned and watched as Annie knocked hesitantly on Peyton's office door. He wondered what was going on, but it wasn't any of his business.

"Doctor Driscoll?" Annie asked, hesitating at the door of the woman's office.

Peyton looked up, "Yes?" She looked closely at this mysterious Detective. They'd never been so close. Now, actually looking at her, Peyton realized that she looked a lot like Mac. There were differences, but the eyes. It was the eyes that caught her.

"I... I couldn't help but feel as though we got off on the wrong foot... as though I'd done something wrong..." Annie started.

Peyton sighed, "Well, I've never seen Mac so happy before..."

"Sorry?" Annie asked confused. She'd never seen this woman before and while they no doubt worked together, what did Mac's happiness have to do with her?

"When I'm with him he's so reserved, but no... I should have known there was a reason... There was someone else."

Annie almost choked, "Excuse me? You think... Mac and me? Oh boy..." Annie looked everywhere but at the woman in front of her. Something caught her eye, a name plate with the doctor's first name on it, "Oh... You're Peyton!"

"Sorry?"

"Ok... I think I need to explain something... I'm Angela Taylor... Mac's my brother," She waited for the realization to cross the woman's face before continuing, "I'm very sorry if you thought there was something going on... But my brother isn't that sort of guy... He's too scared with one woman let alone two..."

Peyton felt as though she couldn't breath. She couldn't believe what she was hearing or believe how stupid she had been, "Sister? You're his sister? I... I didn't even know he had a sister..."

Annie shrugged, "We parted on really bad terms a few years back... Anyone who really wanted to know just had to look at any of our old cases... Particularly any that made it to the media... They seemed to like the sibling Detectives for some reason..."

Peyton sat down and motioned for Annie to do the same, "I... I'm so sorry... It's just we had a pretty rough start... Especially when he called me Claire..." Annie nodded, "I felt threatened... stupid I guess..."

"No, not at all, but, can I tell you something? When Mac was telling me that he'd found someone that truly made him happy. I couldn't believe the way his eyes lit up when he spoke about you. He praised your work, your looks, your accent, everything. I haven't heard him or seen him that happy since Claire died... Which is probably stupid to say because I haven't been here in four years, but I know my brother and the fact that he let you in... It's wonderful!"

Peyton smiled, then her smile dropped as fast as it had come, "I... Oh my god... I was so rude to Mac at the Crime Scene this morning..."

"Blame it on a bad day, he won't be any the wiser. Everyone knows he's married to his job. Stella and I used to joke about that."

Peyton nodded, "Yeah... He is... Look, "I'm sorry for the way I treated you back there..."

"Nah, don't worry about. For some reason this mistaken identity thing happens a lot around me... When... When I was engaged, I went to dinner with a former partner of mine... He was absolutely certain that my old partner was the other guy..." She shook her head, "Just... Just be good to Mac. He would never cheat on any one."

Peyton nodded, "Thank you."

Annie got up to go, "Oh, and... Mac's looking forward to introducing us... How about when he does, this never happened?"

"Really?"

Annie nodded, "Yeah. I gotta go. I'll catch ya later." The Detective's cell rang as she headed out, Peyton could overhear Annie on the phone. "They did what? No... I don't... Messer did?" Then she laughed, "Actually, I've got a brilliant Idea... Just need a little help... I'll call you back Stella." Looking back at Peyton, "Apparently, the guys thought it would be fun to replace the photos from the plane scene with pictures of farm animals... In the spring..."

Peyton stared at, catching the Detective's meaning, "They didn't?"

"They did. Lindsay and Stella want to get them back. I heard about another office that used this trick... But I need a doctor..." Annie said.

Peyton nodded, "Go on."

Annie smiled and explained her plan to the doctor, "Ok, I'll go make those fake results with the girls. Some one will call when they're on their way."

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

_New York, New York  
Crime Lab  
Tuesday 28th August 2007_

Lindsay, Stella and Annie were gathered in one of the labs, appearing to be going over the results from the gas found in the plane, "Sure this'll work?" Stella asked.

"Defiantly, and Doctor Driscoll agreed to do the 'testing' for us," Annie grinned.

"They are so going to kill us..." Lindsay said, glancing through the windows into another lab where Danny was working with Hawkes, "Though, it will be worth it."

"The real results are in the box over there, Mac can't even accuse us of slacking," Annie said. They watched as Flack entered the lab the guys were in. They talked momentarily then headed over to the girls, who were intently discussing the results of the gas chromatograph they'd done.

"How are we going to tell them?"

"I don't know..."

"They'll be heartbroken..."

"They'll need to be tested... But, I'm sure they're fine..."

"Yeah, cause they are..."

The boys hesitated before entering the room, unsure of what the women were on about. They glanced at each other, shrugged and entered, "Hey, what's the news?" Flack asked.

"Well..." Stella started.

"Who actually went on the plane?" Lindsay asked.

"Me... Danny and Flack went in later, why?" Hawkes asked.

The girls stared at each other, attempting not to laugh, "Well... Guys... Uhh, You see..."

"Show us the report," Danny said, holding his hand out. Annie handed it to him, "You've got to be kidding?"

He passed it to Hawkes, "No way..."

Flack looked at it, "What's that mean?" He asked.

"Well... You guys... need to be tested to see if the toxins effected you in any way..." Stella explained.

"In any way?" Flack questioned, "What exactly does this stuff do?"

Hawkes and Danny looked at each other, then back at the women, "I thought it was Chlorine?" Danny asked.

"This was mixed in," Lindsay said.

"Damn..." He looked at Hawkes, then Flack, "Well, uhh, you see..."

"It can makes guys..." Hawkes tried.

"Sterile..." Annie finished for him.

Flack stared at her, "No..." When she nodded, he looked feint.

"Look, I wouldn't get tested at a hospital.. results can take forever... I'm sure Peyton could do it in a few minutes..." Stella said.

They nodded, "Uhh... right..." Danny mumbled. He stole a glance at Lindsay, who was busy looking at the other two women.

"Come on boys, we'll take you," Annie said, leading them out of the lab, before following, Stella put through the call to the morgue, telling Peyton they'd be there soon.

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

_New York, New York  
Medical Examiners Office  
Tuesday 28th August 2007_

The guys paced nervously around the morgue, waiting for Peyton to return with the results of the test. Somehow, between walking through the doors and getting to Peyton's office, the women had disappeared, leaving them to explain the situation to the Medical Examiner. Flack kept looking at his watch. Danny kept looking around for Lindsay and the others. Hawkes, just sat on one of the empty tables, waiting. Peyton returned a few short minutes later, but to the guys it seemed like an eternity. She handed them each a folded piece of paper.

"I didn't think you'd want the others to hear your result," She said, before heading off to find the others, who were hiding in one of the offices. They watched the guys as they looked hesitantly at the paper in their hands. Danny was the first to open his.

_Ha Ha... Got ya  
The farm's not so inviting  
now, is it?_

Was all that was written on it. Danny showed the others, who then opened theirs.

"Peyton!" Hawkes called.

"Montana, Stacy? Stella!" Danny called.

"I'm going to kill them..." Flack said.

The girls, came out laughing from the office they'd been hiding in, "Well... you deserved it," Stella said.

"Let me guess... it was Angela..." Danny said.

"What was me?" She asked innocently.

"The mastermind," Danny said.

"Who me?"

"Yes you!"

"Come on you lot, go get some work done," Peyton said, "I need my morgue back."

_Yes, this really did happen. It was April Fools last year, and we'd had a Chemical spill in the Chemistry labs a couple of days beforehand... Our teachers (Even got the principal in on it) told the year 12 guys that the toxins released may cause them to go sterile... and Teenage boys thought that was the end of the world... They were given letters and told not to open them till they got to where the 'testing' was happening. When the first group got there, theirs read, "Ha Ha, April Fools!" They came back looking really sheepish and the girls had been told when the last of the guys had left. We thought it was hilarious!_

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed! R&R!_


	26. Back to Work 1

_A/N: Ok guys. I'm so so sorry it's taken me this long to come up with this next bit. Unfortunately I was hit with a bad bout of writers block for this part of the story (Instead I started the next case... Silly huh?) Anyway, this part is incredibly small, due to the fact that it's not actually finished. But I wanted to give you all something before I left. That holiday I mentioned at the beginning of part two (Where Annie came to NY) Is finally happening, we're leaving tomorrow (My parents only finally decided yesterday... sheesh... I've been run off my feet since then...) I'll be gone at least a month, maybe two. There'll be more fun at the NY Crime Lab when I return!_

_Love,  
Anja_

_**Back to work**_

_New York, New York_

_Crime Lab_

_Tuesday 28th August 2007_

Mac came out of the lab, he'd been testing the substance within the package. Tests had proven it to be Cocaine. Finely cut, expensive stuff on the street. He searched the break room, the offices and the labs. He couldn't find any of his team anywhere. He was about to call Stella when he heard them.

"Ok, seriously now, the gas chromatograph showed that the gas was pure Chlorine Gas... Nothing else," His sister's voice.

"Yeah... nothing else!" He heard Danny mutter.

"We will get you back," Flack insisted.

Lindsay laughed, "Oh yeah, what could you pull that's better then that?"

Mac waited for Them as they rounded the corner. All of them, Stella, Danny, Lindsay, Flack and Annie. He shook his head, he should have known better then to keep his sister around the lab. They stopped what they were talking about almost instantly after spotting him.

"And I'll just get that ballistics report," Danny said, about to walk off.

"Where were you all?" Mac asked.

"Morgue... Peyton's report..." Stella said.

"And that took all six of you?" Mac asked.

"No, I was running the Gas Chromatograph," Annie said.

"That lab is that way," Mac said pointing behind him.

"I asked her opinion on something," Flack said, glancing at the others.

"So what have we got?" Mac asked.

"The gas released in the compartment was your everyday Chlorine Gas. Presumably released when the bullet struck the canister," Annie said.

"Bullets match the gun from the scene, computer is searching for an owner now," Danny said.

"Hank Williams called, the plane is registered to a Malcolm Lowel. Plane enthusiast. Lives here in New York. The pilot is another story. They're waiting for us to come up with an ID," Stella said.

"The plane was modified, there was a 'doggie door' which was presumably used for dropping drugs out of," Lindsay explained.

"It was Cocaine in the package," Mac said.

"Destination was probably an empty field of sorts, though.. how many of them there are in New York?" Flack said.

"Peyton said that the guy with the package was killed by the bullet. The pilot and the shooter on the other hands, killed defiantly by too much exposure to pure Chlorine Gas," Hawkes explained.

Mac nodded, "Ok. Danny and Shel, find out who those three people are, DNA, fingerprints. Lindsay, find out whats happening with the FAA, we need the flight plan and hopefully the name of at least the pilot." Stella and Annie smiled at Mac, waiting, "Stella and I will go see this Lowel guy and Ange, can you track down the owner of the gun."

Everyone nodded and headed off in their separate directions, "I'll... just wait for someone with an answer..." Flack said calling after them, but no one acknowledged him.

_I know it's short... sorry... And very very bad... _


	27. Back to Work 2

_Hello all, I am back! YAY. My holiday was great and now I'm looking at going to University. (Yippee) Anyway, here's more to our Brooklyn Bridge story. Unfortunately it's not as exciting as I'd hoped it would be. I've been trying for a while to get this part written, but I've hit a bad case of writers bloke. So, this case probably isn't going to last much longer. The next installment is already half done. Danny and Annie search for a mutual friend's child while the rest of the team are lead into the world of child smuggling. Are the cases connected? I'll just have to eventually finish this one so that you can find out..._

_Anyway, here you you are, it's probably a bit boring, but I promise I'll try and make the next chapter more exciting. How about a gunfight? That sounds like fun right?_

_Love,_

_Anja_

_**Back to Work 2**_

_New York, New York_

_Crime Lab_

_Tuesday 28th August 2007_

Danny and Sheldon found the DNA and fingerprints that Peyton had sent up. Adam had been about to get to them, but seemed relieved when they took the extra work off of him. He'd been helping out the night shift and was still running their evidence.

"Fingerprints or DNA?" Hawkes asked.

Danny shrugged, "Which ever."

Hawkes handed Danny the folder with the fingerprints in it, "Have fun."

"Whoopie, staring at computer screens... Why do Stella and Mac always get human interaction?" Danny asked.

"Perks of being the boss," Hawkes said.

Danny mumbled something under his breath and headed to his office to run the finger prints through the computer there. He knew Lindsay would be there too, which was a great incentive to do some work. He found her, one hand holding the phone to her ear and the other, rattling a pen against her desk. He slid behind his desk and smiled at her. She looked bored.

"On hold?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, they're 'searching' for the flight plan."

Danny laughed as he scanned the finger prints into the system and activated the AFIS program on his computer. Then he let the computer do the rest as he watched Lindsay on the phone.

"Yes, I'm looking for the flight plan of a personal jet, ID number seven-tango-three-eight," Lindsay said, sounding frustrated, "No I don't have the name of the pilot. I was hoping you could tell me. Sir, this is part of a Criminal Investigation, your cooperation would be most appreciated. Yes I will hold," then under her breath, "Again..."

Danny looked questioningly at her, "Problems?"

"You could say that, the dolt on the other end won't tell me if there's a plan or not. I'm guessing there isn't," Lindsay said, "If they don't hurry up, I think a visit will be in order."

Danny laughed, she was so cute when she was cranky, "Tell ya what, I'll join ya if you go there."

"Thanks, I'd like that, after you've run the fingerprints?"

Danny looked at his computer as it started beeping, "No match."

"Which DOA?"

"Guy with the gun," Danny said as he scanned the second set of prints into the system and waited.

Lindsay was about to respond when the guy on the other side of the phone decided to speak to her again, "There's no flight plan for that air craft? Ok, thank you. That's all I wanted to know. Yes, thank you, good bye," She looked up at Danny, "Argh... Bureaucrats... There's no flight plan registered, so it was definitely an illegal flight."

"Better let Mac know for when he questions the planes owner," Danny said, then looked at his computer, "And tell him the pilot is one Alistair Trent. Has a record for possession with intent to distribute."

Lindsay nodded and dialed Mac's number, "Hey Mac, yeah it's Lindsay. The plane didn't have a registered flight plan and Danny's ID'd the pilot, a guy called Alistair Trent, apparently has a record for possession with intent to distribute." She agreed with some other things Mac said then hung up, she saw Danny scanning the third set of fingerprints, "Mac says they're about to meet this guy, traffics bad apparently."

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

_New York, New York_

_Crime Lab_

_Tuesday 28th August 2007_

"What have you got for me?" Mac asked walking into the break room.

Stella shook her head, "I swear, everyone here is forgetting the meaning of Break Room..."

"No ID on our guy with the gun, the pilot, like Montana told ya earlier was a guy called Alistair Trent and the guy holding the cocaine was ID'd as Logan Winslow, he's been arrested before on charges of Possession along with Trent," Danny reported.

Lindsay piped up next, "The flight didn't have a registered flight plan or manifest and apparently has had no permits for modifications."

"Well, those 'doggy doors' are illegal," Stella said.

Mac looked towards Annie who'd been waiting her turn, "Well, Ballistics was a lot of fun. The gun matches a Homicide from a case that the twenty-seventh Homicide investigated a while back. Lieutenant Van Buren was happy to help us out with the case files. The gun's owner was listed as a Sean Crest, but reported the gun stolen seven years ago. Anyway, Shel ran the DNA from the old case again and we came up with a match. Our unidentified gunman. We came up with a match, while his fingerprints weren't in the system, his DNA was. Must've worn gloves in his original crime."

"The DNA wasn't a perfect match for an ID, but we came to a guy who's been at Riker's for nearly twenty years. Annie and I went over, the guy identified the picture as his son, Kyle Droson," Hawkes finished.

"What did the plane owner have to saw?" Danny asked.

"Said he had no idea the plane was taken for a flight and that he didn't know Trent," Stella said.

Annie shook her head, "I spoke to some of my contacts to see if the recognized any of the names, and one guy said Lowel supplies for several of the local gangs. The deal is, they pay at a local bar, owned by Lowel Enterprises and the barman slips then a date, time and location."

"Really?" Danny asked surprised.

"So someone is lying," Hawkes said.

Mac sat down at the table, "Any mention of Trent?"

"Lowel changes pilots every so many months, generally cause the die or a are seriously injured in some sort of accident," Annie said.

"Gunman and a canister of Chlorine?" Stella asked.

Annie shrugged, "I guess it could be an 'accident' but the gang waiting for their goods won't be happy."

Lindsay looked at the rest of the group, "So, Lowel lied and now could be in danger?"

"Depends who he was selling to," Danny said.

_Click the little button, come on, you know yo want to!_


	28. Take a Break, Take a Hold up?

_Hello again! Here's the next part in the plane story. Hope it's exciting and that you enjoy it!_

_**Mj061-** Glad you like the story. The ships are Danny and Lindsay. I'm a big fan of the two. Mac and Peyton, (for now. I haven't decided but I may break them up...) If I don't then maybe Stella and Flack, but I don't know yet._

_**Angel-of-vampires-** Yes my holiday was great! I'm glad you're still hanging out with us here in my very own loonyville! _

_There'll be one more part to this story, a bit of a wrap up and a lead on to the next part. So enjoy and don't forget to let me know what you think!_

_Anja_

_**Take a Break, Take a Hold up?**_

_New York, New York_

_Lindsay Monroe's Apartment_

_Tuesday 28th August 2007 (Late Evening)_

It had been an odd day to say the least. Planes smuggling ten kilograms of cocaine didn't usually crash land on the Brooklyn Bridge. Besides for odd, the day had been long. Very Long. They'd sent a protection detail to find Malcolm Lowel and Mac had eventually sent them home, convinced that there was nothing left to do besides make sure Lowel didn't leave their sights till they could present a case to the ADA and get an arrest warrant.

Lindsay leaned back against the couch, cold beer in one hand and TV remote in the other. She flicked through the channels while sipping her beer. Since Annie had left to stay with Mac instead, Lindsay had noticed how empty her apartment could be at night. She flicked to another channel. Nothing she was interested. She was about to flick to another channel, when she heard a knock at her door. She flicked the TV off and put her beer down. She got up and walked to the door. Glancing through the peep hole she saw the cheesy grin of Danny Messer. A smile graced her face momentarily then she opened there door.

"Messer?"

Danny grinned, "Hey there Montana."

"What are you doing here?" She asked with a laugh.

He held up a six pack and a pizza, "Dinner?"

Lindsay held the door open, further allowing Danny to come in. He walked in and put the pizza down on the coffee table, placing the beer next to it. Lindsay closed the door and followed him. She reached to take his jacket, when he grabbed her and pulled her close. He kissed her gently, but as Lindsay reacted things became heated as their tongues fought for dominance. When they broke apart for a a breath Lindsay giggled.

"If you keep doing that, someone is going to catch us," She said, resting her head on his chest.

"Annie's not here right?"

Lindsay laughed, "No, she's moved in with Mac, but still, you didn't know that."

Danny hugged her close to him, "Ah, but the risk makes it all the more fun!"

"Come on, let's eat that pizza before it gets cold."

They spent their time drinking beer, eating pizza and sneaking kisses. The chatted about the case and various other things that popped to mind. As they finished the pizza and beer, Lindsay snuggled closer to Danny. She rested her head on his chest and listened to him breathing and the sound of his heartbeat. Danny smiled down at her and was somewhat surprised when she started to undo his button-up shirt and place little kisses on his chest.

"Ya know Montana, you keep doing that and I'll have ta take you into the bedroom," He said as he felt himself grow hard against his pants.

"Hmm," Lindsay mumbled as she continued, before looking up at him, "Maybe that's what I want." Then kissed him passionately on the lips.

Danny wrapped his arms around her so that he could pick her up, "Your wish is my command Montana," And he headed towards her bedroom.

Lindsay giggled, "Make tracks, Cowboy."

Danny kicked the door shut as the entered and laid her on the bed...

_(Close to Midnight)_

Danny and Lindsay were woken by their cell phones ringing in the front room. They groggily got out of bed. Danny slipped his pants on, while Lindsay grabbed her robe.

"Monroe," Lindsay said picking up her phone, which was followed shortly by Danny.

"Messer."

After what they heard they both simultaneously said, "Be there in ten." Then hurried to get dressed.

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

_New York, New York_

_Mac Taylor's Apartment_

_Tuesday 28th August 2007 (Late Evening)_

_(Same time as Danny and Lindsay's meeting)_

"You'll love her, Really," Mac said as he paced around the living room.

Annie couldn't help but laugh, "Sit down Mac, you'll wear a hole in your carpet."

Mac sighed and did as his sister said, "It's just... I'm nervous."

"You Mac?" Annie asked surprised, "She must be something special then."

Mac nodded as he leaned back in the chair. He glanced over at his sister who was peacefully reading a file from her lab in Providence. She flipped through the pages and he groaned inwardly to himself. Paperwork. The paperwork for this case would be immense, "What's that?"

"Chris's reports on the lab and their cases since I've been gone. Plus reports on my new lab," Annie said looking up at him. She shook her head and smiled, she'd never known her brother to be so fidgety.

"What?"

Annie laughed, "Oh nothing."

"Angela!"

"What? Ok, you. You're whats so funny."

Mac laughed, "I guess you're right, but it's not every day you introduce your girlfriend to your sister."

"I'm sure I'll like her Mac, but please, calm down. You're starting to scare me. You're so fidgety and nervous. It's not right."

Just then the doorbell rang, "That'll be her," Mac said jumping up and straiting his shirt, "How do I look?"

"Wonderful, now open the door already," Annie said as she put the file down on the table.

She watched as Mac let Peyton in. As agreed, neither would tell Mac that they'd already met or about Peyton's accusations. Mac kissed her on the cheek and lead her to the sitting area. Annie stood up and gave a subtle smile to the weary ME.

"Peyton, this is my sister, Angela. Annie, this is Peyton Driscoll," Mac said, eagerly introducing them to each other.

"Angela," Peyton said politely, holding her her hand out.

"Please, call me Annie," she said in reply and took the woman's hand.

Mac smiled as the two most important women in his life appeared to be getting along. He took Peyton by the hand and lead her to the dining room with Annie in tow. Annie was smiling too, she hadn't seen her brother this happy since his wife died and even if things didn't pan out with Peyton, at least he now had the confidence to go on without Claire. It made her wonder though, if there was hope for herself. She hadn't dated in over eight years.

They sat down to dinner and chatted late into the night. Annie and Peyton exchanged stories about Mac, while he blushed with embarrassment and tried to get them to stop. Remembering Claire and Annie in the one room. Then if he added Stella to the mix, he'd never get any peace, but at least it was a sign that everyone was getting along. He got his revenge with a few embarrassing stories about both women. Each time earning himself a deathly glare from the subject of the story and hysterical laughter from the other.

_(Close to Midnight)_

They'd moved back to the living room and were enjoying their evening when Mac and Annie's phones went off.

"Taylor."

"Taylor."

Peyton laughed as she watched the two, wondering how she hadn't seen the relation between the two. Annie was so much like Mac it was unbelievable. The same expression passed their faces at the same time as they replied to the person on the other side and hung up.

"Peyton, I'm so sorry. One of our perps is being held hostage. We've got to go," Mac said.

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

_New York, New York_

_Lowel Enterprises_

_Tuesday 28th August 2007 (Late Evening)_

_(While our CSI's are enjoying themselves)_

Malcolm Lowel shut the door to his office as he headed out. It was his way, work late, then he wouldn't have to listen to his wife's whining. It had been a long time since they'd been happy. Their kids had grown and gone to college, at least that was something he didn't have to worry about. Send them money and they shut up.

He turned around ready to head out for the night and he came face to face with the barrel of a gun. He recognized it as a 9mm glock pistol. A common gun on the streets. He tried looking beyond the gun to the gunman, but the gunman had covered his grounds and worn a balaclava.

"In the office."

Lowel nudged the door handle and the door swung open behind him. He stumbled backwards as the gunman pushed him into the office.

"Sit." The gunman ordered pointing at the chair across the the desk, while he sat in the one behind.

Lowel complied, still silent. He watched the gun nervously and never took his eyes off it.

"Great job with your delivery. Right into the cops hands!" The gunman said.

"I didn't know that would happen, Lowel pleaded.

"Oh, your crew is dead, my package is in Police lockup and I'm twenty-thousand dollars out of pocket. Since I ain't getting my drugs. You're going to pay me back."

"I... I can't do that..." Lowel stuttered.

The gunman shook his head, "I suggest you figure out how to."

_(In the Security Office)_

The Uniformed officers who'd been placed in charge of Lowel, started another round of poker. They continued playing, not watching the screens as Mr. Lowel was herded into his office by the masked gunman. There were cheers and sneers as flushes and full houses were made and they enjoyed their night eating MacDonald's and playing cards, till somewhere close to midnight they heard a gunshot.

(Midnight)

Marked and unmarked police cars started pulling up outside the building which was home to Lowel Enterprises. A SWAT van also pulled up and men started jumping out and running into position. The team from the Crime Lab pulled up shortly later and watched the commotion.

"What the hell happened?" Mac asked an officer who was giving orders.

The officer pointed towards the building, "A man got into the building and is holding Malcolm Lowel in his office. A gunshot was heard ten minutes ago."

"What about the two officers that were following him?" Stella asked from beside Mac.

The officer gave a half hearted laugh and pointed towards two uniformed officers who were being yelled at by a superior, "Playing Poker in the Security room. Never noticed anything till the gunshot went off. Their Sarg is giving them grief over it now."

"I'll give them grief..." Mac hissed.

Annie looked at the building, "Where's Lowel's office?"

"Twelfth floor."

Annie looked at the surrounding buildings, "You'll want the SWAT officers there, there and there," Annie pointed out three spots in different buildings."

The officer nodded and passed the orders along, "What we need though is a Negotiator."

Mac looked expectantly at his sister, "Well?"

"What? No, I'm not a negotiator."

"You were a SWAT officer with a Psychology Degree and a specialty in profiling, they trained you as a Negotiator," Mac insisted.

Annie sighed, she hated it when he was right, "Ok ok, but I haven't done any of that in nearly six years..."

"You'll do great Annie," insisted Danny.

Lindsay nodded beside him and Annie smiled, she'd seen the two pull up in the same car. She was positive that Danny Messer was Lindsay's Cowboy, "Get me a line," She called out, giving into Mac's request.

The rest of the team watched as she got a phone ear piece and one of the other officers nodded, "We've got a connection to the phone in Lowel's office. Dialing."

Annie waited for the phone to be picked up. She watched as Mac went over to join the Sargent who was chastising the two officers who had let this happen.

"_What?"_

"My Name's Annie, I'm with the NYPD, sir. I just want to talk," Annie said, trying to remember the negotiator's script.

"_Talk? Yeah, you cops are good at talking, what you want to talk about?"_

"There were gunshots heard. Is everyone Ok in there?" Annie asked.

She could hear laughter, _"I didn't shoot the cunt. I shot next to him. Showed him I was serious 'bout killing him."_

"Ok, do you have a name?"

"They call me _El Gato_."

"Ahh, the cat, my friends call me _Café Haba_."

"_You must be addicted to coffee,"_ El Gato said.

"So true, can't get through the day without. You're obviously a very stealthy man. Cunning and wise."

She waited several seconds before hearing from him again, _"I guess you could say that."_

"El Gato, what's Malcolm Lowel's condition?"

"_Whimpering like a baby," _He sneered.

"What did he do to you El Gato?"

"H_e stole twenty thousand dollars from me. Delivered what was mine to you cops."_

"El Gato. Right now there is no evidence pointing to you and drug dealing. If you and Lowel walk out of there right now the only charge you'll get it attempted Kidnapping. If we have to search records and play games you could be in for a lot more."

She could hear him breathing on the other end of the line, then she heard the click of the line as the line went dead, "Damn it..."

Lindsay looked at her, "What?"

"He hung up..."

Danny looked up at the building, "Is that bad?"

"It can be... But then he may also be thinking about what I said..." Annie sighed, "I don't know."

Stella patted her on the shoulder, "You did fine," She glanced over to Mac, "He's still yelling at those two."

"You really don't want to get him angry..." Danny said.

Annie nodded, "So true."

---

Mac eventually rejoined the main team. In that time, Flack and Hawkes had joined them and had gotten the run down from Stella on the situation. They were discussing plans of action when Annie's phone rang. She checked the caller ID. It was coming from Lowel's office.

"El Gato?"

"I'm coming down. With Lowel. Don't shoot..." With that he hung up.

"He's coming down. Hold your fire," Annie called over the commotion, "He's coming out!"

Sniper's held their weapons ready and officers behind their cars were ready too. The CSI team took up places behind their vehicles. Guns aimed at the door of Lowel Enterprises.

Their wait wasn't in vain and when everyone spotted El Gato and his hostage, things went tense, "I'm coming out!" He called.

Several uniforms made their way forward as El Gato and Lowel emerged. Two took Lowel off to one side and the other two took El Gato to one of the awaiting cars, "I'll only talk to the woman on the phone," El Gato said.

They looked towards Annie and she nodded, heading over towards them.

The two officers escorting Lowel let go of him as the reached another car, they were about to help him in, when his hand reached for one of their pistols. In an action to fast to catch he raised the gun towards El Gato and fired.

The CSI's heard the shot and swung around to the direction of Lowel. The saw him standing there, then gun in his hand, still smoking from the round he fired. Mac and Stella raced over to help the Uniforms restrain Lowel and get him into the car.

Annie, who'd been walking over to El Gato had seen him go down. She'd recognised the High Velocity Blood splatter that had emerged from him as the bullet went throuh the man's chest. She turned back to Hawkes, "HAWKES! Come on!" Then she started running towards the wounded man.


	29. The Secrets of CSI's

_Hello everyone, again!_

_Here is the last part to our plane story. Not that it includes that much about it. It's also an introductory to the next part sort of. You meet one of the mains for the next bit. Every CSI needs a secret right? Well, there's Danny and Lindsay (YAY) Annie's hiding a secret from Mac. And I"m sure I'll come up with more! LOL. Anyway, next part will be up soon. Don't forget to R&R! It'll make my upload faster!_

_Anja_

_---_

_**The secrets of CSI's**_

_New York, New York_

_Crime Lab_

_Wednesday 29th August 2007_

The team were gathered in the conference room for their morning briefing. It was seven in the morning and none of them had had much sleep. The hold up had lasted, not as long as some, but long enough for the middle of the night. Then there had been processing down at central booking for Lowel for multiple charges. The ADA was sure he could put Lowel away for life. Interrogation had lasted for hours. Then there had been the call that Antonio Nubian aka El Gato, had died in surgery. That had uped one of Lowel's charges to murder and no way to dispute it. Half of the NYPD had seen him do it.

Mac went on to discuss how the rest of the case would proceed in court and how the Brooklyn Bridge was being cleared today or they were at least starting, then handed out their assignments, which were surprisingly light. Which was good since they were all tired. Reports were really all that filled their morning and the occasional phone call.

Annie had placed several calls through to her lab back home in Providence. The news was Ok, not brilliant, but not disastrous either. Dani's younger brother Nick had been in a minor car accident and her car was unusable, so Annie allowed her to take the keys to her car, which were still in her apartment. On the one condition that Nick didn't drive. Chris was doing fine in charge and apparently her office was still in one piece unlike the last time she'd gone away, where she'd come back to find what could only be explained as bomb had gone off. There'd been three applications for field qualified CSI's to join the lab. Annie was ecstatic at the news. Apparently no one would give in and call Chris boss, no matter how much he tried to get them too. It was good to catch up with them, she missed them all terribly. Her last call was from Yasmina Sanchez, her newly found half-sister, who wanted to meet for lunch.

Stella, who had offered to share the same office as Annie had enjoyed listening to the stories from the other lab They really seemed like a good group and they'd had it rough. She'd had her own calls. There was a guy from down the hall in her apartment building who was trying to ask her out. She hadn't given in yet and had admitted to Annie that she was a bit scared after what had happened with Frankie. She'd been writing her report on the nights events when she heard Annie take a call that didn't make any sense. She was evasive about many things, as if concerned someone would hear something they shouldn't. She continued to type as she kept one ear on the conversation.

"Mina, sure. You know I will. Of course bring Tessa and Loki. Josè won't be an issue? Don't say that, you know I'm worried about you, especially after what happened. Randy is too. Ok, twelve o'clock. I'll meet you in the foyer. Bye Mina, love you too."

"Who was that?" Stella asked.

Annie paused before answering, then continued, "She's Randy's sister."

"Oh, that friend of yours and Danny's?" Stella asked.

Annie nodded, "Yeah. I'm worried about her, we all are. Josè, her husband he beats her something bad Stel... But she won't leave him."

Stella shook her head, "I don't know Annie. Who are Tessa and Loki?"

"Her kids..."

"Has he touched them?" Stella asked.

Annie shook her head, "I don't think so... If he has she hasn't told anyone..."

"She admits it?"

"Barely, Randy and I have to really push her... Which isn't that easy anymore... She hasn't been the same since the attack."

They continued talking while doing their reports, but the conversation got Annie nowhere on how to help Yasmina and Stella still hadn't learned anything specific about the girl.

---

Danny and Lindsay were in their office, discussing the case and what they'd seen. Unlike Lindsay, Danny had been to a few hold-ups. He'd never seen one end the way this one had. They had always been going to arrest Malcolm Lowel, but not for murdering his captor.

"It's odd huh?" Danny asked.

Lindsay nodded, "Very, but did Lowel have it planned?"

"Killing Antonio?" Danny asked.

Lindsay nodded, "Yeah, or was it impulse?"

Danny leaned back in his chair and thought about it, "I don't know Montana. How about, we talk about something we do know about," He said, leaning back in, closer to her.

"And what would that be?"

"Your place or mine tonight?"

---

Hawkes was sitting in the break room, chatting to Flack. He'd finished his report already, unlike the others who were chatting about everything else under the sun. Flack on the other hand, had dropped by the lab to get out of doing his paperwork.

Mac walked in to get some coffee, "Hawkes, Flack."

"Hey Mac." Hawkes.

"Mac." Flack.

Mac made himself some coffee, "How are those reports coming?"

"If I could keep my eyes open, it may just get to your desk," Hawkes said.

Mac sat down and joined them, "It's not due today."

"I know, but 'I'm here, it's work and it's better I fall asleep doing this then running labs."

Mac smiled and nodded, "So true. Flack, what are you doing here?"

"Escaping my paperwork."

---

At lunch, the CSI's headed out for an end to their work day. Mac sent everyone home for some rest. None of them were getting any work done. Annie made her way to the foyer and looked around for Yasmina. She spotted the young woman by the doors and made her way over.

"Mina!"

Yasmina turned as she heard Annie coming towards her, "Oh, hey!"

Annie stopped a few steps short of the woman, "Mina, what happened?" The younger woman's face was distorted by the ugly black eye she was bearing. She'd obviously tried to cover it, but Annie saw right through the make-up.

"Nothing Annie."

Annie closed the distance between them, "Don't lie to me Mina. He hit you didn't he."

"No. I walked into a wall."

Annie looked at her doubtingly, "Please, I'd be rich if I could be payed a dollar for every time I'd heard that excuse. It was Josè wasn't it?"

"No... Annie please... Don't do this..."

Annie was so busy, trying to get the young woman to speak to her, she never heard Mac and Peyton come up behind them, "Annie," Mac said.

"Mac, Peyton. I didn't see you there."

Peyton looked at Yasmina, "That's a nasty black eye."

"This is Yasmina, Mina, My brother Mac and his girlfriend Peyton."

"A pleasure to meet you both," Yasmina said, looking at the two nervously, "It's nothing, really," she said to Peyton.

Both Mac and Peyton looked questioningly at Annie, who just sighed and shook her head depressed.

"Annie, can we go now?"

Annie nodded, "Yeah sure, come on," She looked back at Mac, "I'll see you later."


	30. Cover Blown

_The next case is upon us very shortly. This goes back a bit, to before Annie came to New York to see Mac. But it's after Stella's visit. It's a bit of history into some of her under cover work and an Introduction to the characters in the case. Randy, Yasmina, China, Tessa, Loki, Coney and the rest of the gang. Anyway, enjoy. There's crossovers with Law and Order SVU (Benson and Stabler) and Law and Order Criminal Intent (Logan, Wheeler, Ross) We will see Goren and Eames later! In another case. Big plans for Goren!_

_Anja_

_PS: Reviewing is a great way to make me update faster!_

_---_

_**Cover Blown**_

_New York, New York_

_Stacy Evans Residence, Brooklyn_

_Monday 14th May 2007_

_(4 Months Earlier)_

"Tell ya what," One of the guys said, "I'll grab another beer for everyone and a coke for Stacy, since she's no fun anymore!"

"Oh boo hoo, Coney," The black haired woman said, "I told you, AA won't allow it!"

"Yeah, what ever, Randy, you're girlfriend's gone straight!" Coney called out heading to the fridge. The group laughed at his disappointment.

'Stacy' glanced at the clock again, "Anyone know where Yasmina is?" She asked.

Randy shook his head, "No... It's odd, Mina's usually never late..." He held the small child in his arms close to him, "You know what Coney, I'll take a coke too."

"Ohh yeah, our great leader doesn't drink either!" Another of the guys said.

It was then, that there was a knock on the door, "I'll get it," Stacy called heading to the door. Opening it, she was surprised to find two NYPD Detectives outside her door.

"Miss Evans?" At her nod, the male Detective continued, "Detectives Stabler and Benson, Manhattan SVU," He said indicating himself then his partner, "We need to speak to you concerning a Yasmina Sanchez?"

At the mention of Yasmina's name, Stacy let the door fall open, allowing the two officers in, "Come in..." She said. The fact that they were SVU detectives scared her.

Randy came up behind her, "What's going on Stace?"

"Uhh, these Detectives are here about Mina..." Stacy replied.

Randy went pale at the mention of his sister's name, "What happened? Where is she?" He asked.

"We found Mrs. Sanchez in the Manhattan station. She'd been badly beaten," Detective Benson started.

Stacy shook her head, "You're SVU... They'd have only called you in is she was..." She glanced at Randy, "Raped..."

Benson nodded, "There was evidence of sexual assault..."

The rest of the group, who'd been watching came up to find out what was happening. They'd been listening, "Is she Ok?" Coney asked.

"She's stable. Unconscious right now, but she'll be fine," Stabler said.

Randy shook his head, "I'll kill the bastard that hurt her!"

Stacy put her hand on his arm to calm him, then looked at the Detectives, "Why'd you come here?" She asked, "I'm not related to the family... Randy's her brother and what about her Husband?"

"Bah! Like that jerk cares!" Randy grumbled.

"We found your address in her day planner, that she was coming here," Benson explained, "Mention of schools for her kids, but no husband."

Randy and Stacy looked at each other confused, "Where is she Detective?" Randy asked.

"County Hospital," Stabler said.

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

_New York, New York_

_Stacy Evans Residence, Brooklyn_

_Monday 18th May 2007_

It was four days later, Randy, Stacy and Yasmina were back in Stacy's apartment. Yasmina had her kids, Tessa and Loki over and Randy had China. They were talking about Yasmina's case, how court had been a bust. They'd let the guy go because of insufficient evidence. Stacy, usually very talkative about anything, especially the New York Justice system, was quiet, very quiet.

"Stacy, what's wrong?" Randy finally asked.

She bit her lip and shrugged, "I don't know... It's silly."

"No, come on Stace," Yasmina said, trying to sound happy, but they both knew she was battling her emotions about the attack.

"The guy... He's familiar to me... It's like I knew him... But I can't place it..." Stacy explained.

The two looked at her grimly, unsure of what to say about her revelation, but they were spared the crisis of bringing up another subject when there was a knock at the door, "Must be the Pizza," Randy said, jumping up, "Stay, both of you."

"I'll get the kids Randy," Stacy said, getting up.

She was bringing the children back from the other room when she saw Randy and Yasmina being arrested by NYPD officers, "What's going on?" Stacy demanded, holding China close to her, while Loki and his little sister hid behind her.

A uniformed officer came her way, "Stacy Evans, you're under arrest for the murder of Steven Harold," He then proceeded to read her, her Miranda rights. Which she knew off by heart. When she wouldn't let go of China a female Detective with short red hair came and forcefully took China from her, then held out her hand to Loki and Tessa who were holding onto Stacy's legs and crying for their mum. The woman took Loki's hand and pulled him away from Stacy. The uniformed officer proceeded to cuff her, but was clumsy and rough. Stacy fell, hitting her head on the corner of the nearby kitchen counter.

"We're going to sue for Police brutality!" Randy screamed. He glanced over at his sister, who was crying while being led out by a male Detective, who Stacy recognized. He wasn't rough, but Yasmina was in an unstable frame of mind right now.

Stacy blinked and she saw red when her eyes opened. Blood. The fall had cut her brow open.

_New York, New York_

_Major Case, Police Plaza_

_Monday 18th May 2007_

"I'm Detective Logan and this is my partner Detective Wheeler," The male Detective said.

Stacy nodded, "I know who you are Mike."

Logan stared at her, "Excuse me?"

"Imagine the hair plain black and tied back in a pony tail and about twenty years younger," Stacy said.

Wheeler watched in amusement, till Logan answered, "No... Taylor?"

"The one and the same, my ID's in the secret pocket in my jacket."

Wheeler took the jacket and searched, putting her hand into the hidden pocket she pulled out the ID, "Lieutenant Annie Taylor, Crime Lab Director, RISP."

"You're a CSI? In Rhode Island?" Mike Logan looked at her horrified.

"What? You're just annoyed that I made Lieutenant before you!"

Logan looked back at Wheeler, "Taylor was my Patrol partner."

"So, you're undercover?" Wheeler asked.

Annie nodded, "Yes, Now what's Steven Harold got to do with this?"

"Harold was found beaten to death last night," Logan explained while handing Annie a handkerchief for her forehead, "We'll get someone to look at that."

"Don't worry about it, I've had worse, but I will have a word with that officer after this," Annie accepted the handkerchief and put it to her injured brow, "SVU filled you in on the case?"

Logan nodded, "Yeah, Benson mentioned Ramirez wanted to kill the guy who raped his sister."

"Wouldn't you? My brother's still hunting the guy that attacked me when I was fifteen," Annie said, "But, Yes Randy said that."

"I feel a but coming on," Wheeler said.

Annie nodded, "Yeah, the entire gang was at my place from six till one."

"Doc Roberts put the TOD at around nine..." Logan said, "Ok... Who else had a beif with this guy."

"Guy's a rapist, maybe another woman he attacked?" Wheeler theorized.

"SVU probably ran down similar MO's," Annie said.

_The next day..._

"Angela, what are you doing here?" Logan asked.

"Your Captain asked me to come in and keep it to Stacy, Randy and Yasmina will be here soon," Annie explained.

"Lieutenant Taylor," Captain Ross called, "Come on in, we need to talk."

Annie smiled at Logan and headed to Ross's office, "What can I do for you sir?"

Ross lead her in, sitting across from Ross's desk were two women, much older then both officers. Annie felt her blood run cold when one of the women looked at her.

"Angela," The woman's voice was cold and strained with politeness.

"Mother," Annie's voice matched her mother's right down to the venom that could be heard.

"Stacy," The other woman greeted her, her accent thick, but her solemn look had brightened at the sight of a familiar face.

"Señora Ramirez," Annie said, smiling politely at the woman.

Standing near the desk was Detective Benson from SVU. Annie glanced at the people in the room and knew what she was about to hear, was not a story with a happy ending.

"Please, have a seat Lieutenant," Ross said, motioning to the seat between the two women.

Benson looked at them, "Lieutenant, we were looking at other cases that had the same MO as Yasmina's and we came up with two, both outside of the statute of limitations, but they were there. Two women, one attacked thirty-nine years ago and the other twenty-six years ago," She paused as Annie looked between the two women sitting with her then back at the Detective, "We ran Steven Harlod's DNA through the system. We came up with two partial matches."

"As you know all NYPD officers give a sample for exclusion and identification purposes," Ross stated, "One of the names that came up, was yours Lieutenant."

Annie glanced at her mother. It all made sense to her now. Her mother's utter indifference to her, the familiarity of the man. She wasn't familiar with him. She was part of him. Then she looked at Señora Ramirez, "The other was Yasmina, wasn't it?"

Benson nodded, "Yes..."

Annie sat there stunned and rand her hand over her face. Señora Ramirez was looking confused, then Annie remembered that her English wasn't very good, "Have you had someone tell Esta? Her English is very poor."

Ross and Benson looked at each other, "We told her, she said she understood," Ross said.

Annie shook her head, "She just says that, it's about all she can say..." Annie sighed, then looked at Randy and Yasmina's mother, "Esta, Los detectives miraban en la fijación del mina. Encontraron un fósforo a él. Era alguien que había lastimado a otras mujeres. Atacaron también y... así que era usted a Señora Wincanta." She explained to the elderly woman about how Yasmina's attack had lead them to investigate further and how Ms. Wincanta was also a victim.

"Pero qué tiene esto conseguida para hacer con usted?" Señora Remirez asked.

"_But what has this got to do with you?"_

"Señora Wincanta es mi madre," Annie said, trying to remain impartial, but failing miserably.

"_Ms. Wincanta is my mother."_

The look of realization ran over the womans face as everyone watched the interaction between the two. While Benson and Ross watched, interested, Moira Wincanta sat there as if she wasn't interested. Angela leaned back in her seat and looked at the others, while she'd been explaining the situation to Esta, she'd tried to digest the information herself. Things had just become a lot more complicated. The Ramriz family didn't know who she really was and now to find out that Yasmina was her sister by blood, it was a shock. She looked to her own mother for some support but Moira looked away from her daughter. Annie shook her head, "I should've known better then to look to you for support and with that she stood and hurried out of the office.

Out in the bullpen, Logan and Wheeler were talking to Randy and Yasmina, when Annie went past them, Randy tried to call out to her, but wasn't heard as another woman yelled from the door of the office.

"**Angela Kathrine Taylor! Come back here right now."**

Randy couldn't have been more confused, but as he watched Stacy flinch, he realized that the woman had caught a nerve. She wasn't the woman he knew. He excused himself from the detectives and his sister and ran after Stacy/Angela.

Downstairs and outside the building, Randy finally caught up to Stacy/Angela, "What the hell was that?" He asked.

Annie spun around, surprised to see him, "Randy..."

They stayed like that, staring at each other for several moments, "Who are you?"

"Randy..."

"**Who are you?"**

Annie flinched as he screamed in her face then sighed, "Annie Taylor... I'm a Detective with the Rhode Island State Police, now... back in the day I was with NYPD..."

"You lied to me... to Mina... to all of us... You're bloody Cop!" Randy cried.

"I'm sorry! You were never meant to know. Hell, I should never have been reassigned to the Gang Squad. I don't even work here anymore," Annie cried back at him.

"Well, of course I was never meant to know Stacy or should I call you Annie? I trusted to you, just to find out you've been ratting on us all these years!" Randy yelled back at her, "What stops me from killing you right here and now for that?"

"Absolutely nothing Randy and you know what, I don't care, but know this, I never once ratted you guys out! I only ever helped you! When Coney was accused of murder and no one would listen, it was me that got him off! When you were arrested for shooting the guy who attacked me, it was me who got you off that, when those cops came in accusing you guys of killing Harold, I got you off! And I just found out that your sister... is..." Her rant finally stopped, her anger had passed. Tears ran silently down her face.

Randy's anger at the woman he thought he loved passed almost instantly, "Stacy?" He walked up to her and took her in his arms as she cried, "What's my sister? What's with Mina?"

They hadn't seen the crowd of people accumulate around them, police officers from Major Case, SVU and several uniforms watched on and never heard what Annie told him.


	31. The Auction

_Hi all, sorry this has taken me so long. Real life's been a bitch. University applications ( I got in! YAY!), I'm trying to start my own business. (Not going well...) Anyway, here's the first part of this case! Enjoy! Don't forget to R&R!_

_Anja_

_**The Auction**_

_New York, New York_

_Crime Lab_

_Saturday 8th September 2007_

"This is just wrong..." Stella said staring at the computer screen.

"Who would do such a thing?" Lindsay asked.

"Who ever it is, we'll catch them and make sure they never harm another child again," Mac said, "There are at least ten children on this site. All foreign children, either sold from other countries or the children of illegal immigrants. No one will come forward to identify these children."

"Then what will happen to them?" Danny asked.

"I don't know."

"How do you know they're all illegals?" Stella asked.

"Not one of them has shown up on our Missing Children search," Flack said, "They all appear to be under three. They would've been reported already. We've even extended the search Nationwide and that one is still going. The FBI has let us access their missing Children's records too, but won't be stepping in yet."

"When does the first one finish?" Danny asked.

"In two days. So we have fort-eight hours to find these children," Mac said, "Danny I want you to work with Adam and track the owner of this site. Stella, Lindsay, go talk to the woman who reported the website."

"On it boss," Danny said, heading out of the office.

"Be back later back," Stella said leading Lindsay out.

After everyone had left he looked at the website again, he couldn't believe that people could do this. He knew what these children would wind up doing. How they would wind up being broken souls who will never be able to love or be loved. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. He looked up to see his sister standing there. He beckoned her in.

"Hey there," She said.

"Hey..."

"You look glum. It's never good when you're glum."

He turned his computer screen around so that she could see what was going on. She hadn't been assigned to this case. She and Hawkes were finishing another case. Plus, it always worried him, assigning her to cases that involved children.

"Oh my god... Please tell me that's not what I think it is..."

Mac nodded, "An Auction site..."

Annie shook her head, "They're all so young..." She said sitting down.

"We estimate they're all under three," He looked at her, then the file in her hand, "Your report?"

"This? Actually, no it's not. I'm still working on that. Actually, they're profiles on new staff that want to work in Providence. Chris sent them over. I can't believe it, people are actually applying."

Mac laughed, "I never thought that could be exciting."

"You have no idea. No more double shifts. No more understaffed labs. No more visits to council chambers, begging for funds. It's going to be great. And there are three field qualified CSI's in this group. And several lab techs!"

Mac smiled, "That's great."

"Anyway, I'll leave you to it, while I go finish my reports and read these over. I'll be in Stella's office if you need me!" Annie said getting up.

"It's your office too while you're here. You can say your office," Mac insisted.

Annie laughed as she opened the door and turned back to him, "I should shouldn't I?"

After she left, his phone rang, "Taylor." He listened to the voice on the other side and felt sick. A two year old boy had been found dead in a dumpster, "Be there in fifteen minutes."

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

_New York, New York_

_Dana Wilson's Residence_

_Saturday 8th September 2007_

"Mrs. Wilson, how did you come across the website?" Stella asked as they sat down.

"Please, call me Dana," The woman asked, seating herself across from the two CSI's, "My son said he was sent the link while in a chat room. He wasn't sure what it was so he asked me. I'm a Social Worker, so I knew what it was. My neighbor is a cop, so I told him."

"Can we speak with your son?" Lindsay asked.

"He's at school right now, he's only twelve, Detectives. He doesn't have a clue how cruel the world can be," Dana said, "You're probably wondering how when he lives in New York, but James has Down Syndrome, and he just doesn't understand evil."

Stella nodded, "Do you monitor James's activities on the Internet, such as who he talks to?"

"Usually, but there are a few friends he talks to that we now trust. Which is what scares me the most, it was one of these people that sent him the link. See, on the Internet, James can be just an ordinary boy. His friends don't know how old he is or that he's got Down Syndrome."

"What can you tell us about the person who sent James the link?" Lindsay asked.

Dana thought for a moment, "Well, he uses the name 'Juxtapose' online and his real name is... Greg."

"Would you mind if we have a computer technician come and trace Juxtapose's real address?" Stella asked after writing some things down.

"If it will help with your investigation, sure."

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

_New York, New York_

_Crime Lab_

_Saturday 8th September 2007_

"Adam, tell me you've found something?" Danny said, coming into Adam's lab.

Adam looked up at him, "I wish I did. The web domain was bought using one of those pre-paid gift cards, so it's virtually impossible to find who paid for it, but using a service call WhoIs, I was able to get a name. The rest is up to you though."

"And the name Adam?" Danny asked.

"One Daniel Reese."

"Of course, a Daniel," Danny groaned. He took the file from Adam and thanked him.

He was walking to his office when he was intercepted by Mac, "We have a body, Danny, it's being thrown our way because it's a little Hispanic boy."

Danny shook his head and followed Mac, "We also have a possible name for our website creator. I was about to pay him a visit."

"After we've done the scene."


	32. Not so Drunk and Disordely

_Hello again,_

_Ok, this first part should've been in the last chapter, but I'd forgotten that Danny was needed in this chapter (I'd written most of it earlier) and that they couldn't go to the crime scene after this one. So, sorry if I'm mixing the two cases. And I'm not going to go into too much detail about the little boy and the injuries on his body. I'm no good at thinking up ways to harm little children, I feel cruel enough for this story line. So sorry if I just skip over certain things that I wouldn't normally skip. Don't forget to R&R!  
_

_Anja_

_**Not so drunk and disorderly**_

_New York, New York  
The Bronx  
Saturday 8th September 2007_

Mac and Danny arrived at the scene. Several squad cars were already there, as was a van from the Medical Examiner's Office. The approached to find Peyton looking at the body. She looked up when she heard them approach.

"Mac, Danny."

"Peyton." Mac said.

They joined her by the dumpster and looked in to see the little boy, laying in there as if he'd been tossed in the garbage like the trash that surrounded his tiny body. Mac put on a glove and removed a chip packet that was covering the boy's face. His tiny face looked so peaceful and innocent, despite the blood that had dried on it.

Peyton shook her head sadly, "I hate child Autopsies..."

"That's one of the boys from the website..." Danny said softly.

Mac nodded, "He is..."

The three of them started to process the scene. Mac and Danny did their best not to look over at Peyton, as she worked on the body. Peyton on the other hand, was trying her hardest not to run from the scene crying.

Back at the lab, Mac and Danny set to work running evidence. While Adam watched for results, both went off to do other things. Mac had offered to talk to the guy who ran the website, while Danny took his break.

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

_New York, New York  
Crime Lab  
Saturday 8th September 2007_

Annie leaned back in her chair. She was still finding it hard to believe that her boss had 'loaned' her out to the New York Lab. She'd finally been able to get through to Jack Tyler after all this time and that was exactly how he'd put it, "Annie, I know you're horrible at taking breaks so a loaned you out to them. Detective Taylor was very persuasive, any relation by the way?" She had to laugh. Jack was that kind of person. She liked everyone in the New York Lab, she did and she enjoyed being back in the city, but she had her own Lab to run and brand new one being built. Her team assured her all was well, again, but she still wanted to be there, overseeing everything, but every call she'd made home had proven extremely suspicious. She was contemplating this, when Danny came in, "Hey."

"Hey Messer, whats up?"

"Nothing. Waiting for some labs to finish. Couldn't find Lindsay... So, I thought I'd come and annoy you."

Annie nodded, "Uh huh, you know I have paperwork to do right?"

He nodded, "But who likes paperwork?"

"Never said I liked it. I like Mac not complaining all night long that it needs doing. I live with him remember."

Danny laughed, "Ohh, yeah..."

They were interrupted by the sound of Annie's cell phone ringing, "Taylor."

"_Lieutenant Annie Taylor?"_

"Yes."

"_This is Detective Kyle Rikers with the 4th Brooklyn Precinct."_

"How can I help you Detective?"

"_We picked up a man, by the name of Randal Ramirez early this morning for drunk and disorderly conduct, he claims to know you."_

"I know him."

"_Keeps rambling things under his breath. I was wondering if you could come down and speak with him. The only thing I can make out is that China is missing... How can a country be missing?"_

Annie gasped, "Oh you've got to be kidding... I'll be there in ten minutes," With that she hung up, "Danny, come on. You remember Randy Ramirez? He just got arrested."

"For what?"

"Oh, it's a classic, drunk and disorderly," Annie said grabbing her coat.

"Ramirez? He doesn't drink."

"Exactly... He's diabetic... Has been all his life."

"I didn't know that, Hey! How come I didn't know that?" He asked following her out of the office.

"You were a kid, anyway, When he doesn't take his insulin he appears drunk..."

"He's Hypoglycemic?"

Annie nodded as they headed down to the cars, "Yeah... But he's trying to tell the Detective something and he ain't listening."

"What?"

"Keeps saying China is gone... China is his daughters name."

Danny stared at her in disbelief, "He has a child?"

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

When they arrived at the 4th Brooklyn Precinct, they headed in, "I'm looking for Detective Rikers," Annie said. A uniformed officer pointed across the squad room, "Thank you." They headed over to the man, "Detective Rikers? I'm Lieutenant Taylor and this is Detective Messer."

"Uhh, Thank you for coming Lieutenant, why the back up?"

"I'm not back up, I know Ramirez too," Danny said.

Rikers shrugged and continued, "Come on, he's been mumbling all morning," The Detective lead them down to the squad house lockup.

"Annie!" Randy said coming to the bars, "Annie someone took China!" His movements were disoriented and his breath smelt of alcohol.

"See?" Rikers said.

Annie ignored him, "When did you see her last?" Rikers just stared at the two.

"When I put her to bed... She was there Annie... She was there..."

"Did you take your insulin?"

He thought, "Yeah... Right after putting her down... I think..."

Annie nodded, then looked at Rikers, "China is his daughter and he's not drunk, he's diabetic."

Rikers stared at her, "You've got to be kidding."

"He's been trying to tell you his daughter was kidnapped you idiot. Who knows where she is now... Or how long they've had her."

"There's no need to be rude ma'am."

Danny watched the interaction with interest. He hadn't spoken since seeing Ramirez. He didn't look anything like the man he remembered. He'd cleaned up, must've been trying to stay clean for his daughter, "Detective, A child is missing, why are you just standing there?" Danny asked.

"How old is the girl?" Rikers asked, "Not possible she ran away?"

"She's two," Annie said, "And Mr. Ramirez needs to see a Doctor because of you."

"Look, why don't we have the Crime Lab take over the case," Danny said.

"What? Squint Cops?" Rikers said, "No way."

"Well, you're doing such a great job, Detective Rikers. I'll arrange it with Mac now," Annie said, "And we're not squints."

Rikers stared at the two of them and cursed himself silently while letting Remirez out of the cell. He watched as Messer lead the man over to a chair.

"Hey kid... You a cop too?"

Danny nodded, "Yeah Buddy, yeah..."

"Damn... Annie got ya huh?"

Danny laughed softly, "Yeah, I guess she did."

Annie came back over a short while later, "Mac's Ok with you helping with this, he'll put Hawkes on the website case and the little boy," She looked at Randy, "And Mina will meet us at the hospital. Come on."

Danny and Annie helped Randy out of the Precinct, while Rikers watched on in disgust. It had been a good arrest till that female cop had shown up. But what could he do, she was a Lieutenant.

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

Angela wand Danny were taking Randy's statement, now that he was lucid again, "I put her to bed, in her crib. Like I do every night. After singing to her..." Randy shook his head, "This can't be happening..."

"Randy?" Came a voice from outside.

"Mina!"

They saw standing in the doorway, Yasmina, Randy's younger sister. She smiled when she was Annie, "Annie!" then she saw Danny, "Oh my god! Danny Messer!!!"

"Yasmina," He hugged her.

Then she looked back at Randy, "What happened, Annie only said you got arrested and to meet you here."

"Someone took China..."

"WHAT?"

"We believe whoever took China may have switched his Insulin, which is why he got arrested. Officers presumed he was drunk," Annie explained.

Yasmina shook her head, "Oh Randy..."

"We're going to head over to your place and do our thing Ok?" Danny said.

Randy nodded and looked at them, "Do you know what it's like to find out you're bringing a child into the world? When Naomi told me, I was the happiest man alive..."

Yasmina nodded and squeezed her brother's hand, "I do."

Danny shook his head, "Nah man. I can barely keep a girlfriend."

Annie looked at him, "Yeah... Right... What about Lindsay?"

"What about Lindsay? We're friends."

"Whatever, _Cowboy_!" Annie said, emphasizing Lindsay's nickname for the mysterious man she'd spoken about.

Danny instantly turned ten shades redder, causing the others in the room to burst out laughing. He re-adjusted his glasses and looked at Annie, "We should really get going..."

Annie nodded, "Right," She looked at Randy, "We'll be back soon, hopefully with good news." Then she turned for the door.

"What about you Annie? Don't you have someone in your life you've settled down with. And maybe mini you?" Randy asked before she could leave.

Annie flinched, but didn't move or say anything.

_(12th April 1999)_

_The car came to a stop in the underground car park of Police Plaza. James looked over at Angela, "Are you sure you're Ok?"_

_Angela nodded, "I'm fine Jimmy, really."_

"_You still threw up all over my car."_

_Annie sighed as she grabbed her notebook and jacket, "I've already said I'm sorry. I told Bobby I didn't want to come to work today..."_

_James laughed, "Come on, let's get upstairs, tell the Captain what we found out."_

"_Sounds like a plan."_

_As they were leaving the car park, the ran into their partners, who'd had court that morning._

"_Hey Annie, Deakins," The taller of the two said, giving Angela a kiss on the cheek._

_The other two just smiled, the relationship between those two was a secret from the Higher ups, but the entire Major Case Squad knew. _

"_You cooked again last night didn't you Goren?" Deakins asked._

_Goren looked up, "No... We had take out... Why?"_

"_Dave, we're swapping cars with them," Deakins said, looking at his usual partner._

_Dave looked confused, "Why?"_

"_Because our beloved Angela, threw up in it."_

_Dave laughed, "Are you sure you didn't cook, Goren? She always looks a little green after you cook."_

"_Hey, come on guys!" Goren pleaded._

_The three men started arguing about Goren's cooking and that he wasn't taking good enough care of Angela (as a joke). She stood there waiting for them to finish. When they didn't, she snapped._

"_IT WASN'T HIS COOKING!" She yelled over them, "I'M PREGNANT!" She said, a little softer, but in a firm voice._

_The three stopped and stared at her. Their jaws dropped, their eyes appeared to bulge. The first one to regain any sort of voice or movement, was Goren, who snatched her up in his arms and swung her around, "I'm going to be a father?" He asked._

_She nodded when he put her down, "Yes."_

_James and Dave hugged her and shook Goren's hand, "Congratulations you two," Dave said, "Guess you're gonna need to move the wedding up," He winked at them._

Annie shook her head, "No... No one..." With that she walked out.

Danny looked at the other two, confused, "I'll catch ya both later," He said and hurried after his partner.

---

The ride to the Ramirez apartment was quiet. Neither of them spoke. Annie was lost in her thoughts while she drove and Danny was wondering what to say to her. They'd all noticed that Randy's question had struck a nerve with her, but none of them knew why. He wondered silently if Mac knew. They eventually pulled up outside the apartment and headed in.

There weren't any signs of forced entry, so after dusting the door for prints, Annie used her key to enter.

"You have a key?"

"You mean I still have a key, I got this the first time I was under cover!" Annie said.

Danny shook his head, "No way!"

She nodded, "Yeah, come on." She lead the way in, "China's nursery is that room there," She pointed out a room to the left, "And the bathroom is up there," She pointed down the hall.

"Which do you want?" Danny asked.

"I'll take the bathroom."

"Then I've got the nursery."


	33. Forty Hours

_Hello all! Here's another update for you. It's not very long, but it's been a while since I uploaded. Plus it's my birthday today, so I thought I would be nice! Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! It makes me a very happy author!_

_Anja_

_XOXO_

_**Forty Hours**_

_New York, New York_

_Daniel Reese's Residence_

_Saturday 8th September 2007_

Mac knocked on the door of Daniel Reese's apartment. He waited, when there was no reply, he knocked again, "Daniel Reese, NYPD!"

Shortly after that announcement, the door opened, "Uhh... Sorry, I was I the shower." The guy was wet and the shirt and slacks he'd hurriedly put on, were sticking to his body in places. Mac held up his badge, "Detective Mac Taylor, I'm with the Crime Lab. Are you Daniel Reese?"

The guy nodded, "Yes I am, Detective. How can I help you?"

"You purchased a URL, Mac asked.

"Yes I did, about two years ago for my business. Why?"

"What exactly do you Auction on there?"

"Autographs, concert memorabilia, movie stuff. Till three weeks ago when my account was hacked. I went to my site, to check on an error that a client had pointed out. It was listed as no website at the address, so I went to re upload everything and my passwords didn't work."

"Why did you pay, using a pre-paid gift card?"

"Oh, I had that thing just sitting around. I'd never used it and it was about to expire," Reese explained.

"Did you ever look into what had become of your site?" Mac asked.

"Well, I e-mailed and called my provider, when they finally got back to me, they said that there was a site there and that they didn't know what the issue was. So yeah, I went and had a look. There was a new front page that said, umm, "New Look Reese's Auctions. Opening Soon."

Mac continued taking notes, "Did you ever go back after that?"

"Nah, I just bought another URL from another provider. It seemed easier. I informed my clients of the change and my business is back off the ground."

Mac nodded, "Ok, Thank you Mr. Reese."

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

_New York, New York_

_Crime Lab_

_Saturday 8th September 2007_

"Please tell me we have something," Mac asked walking into Stella's office where Hawkes, Stella and Lindsay were gathered.

"We're still looking for a real identity on 'Juxtapose'," Stella said, sliding her notes across to Mac, "James and his mother state he seemed like a regular guy, but James never specified his age."

Mac nodded, but Lindsay took over, "The computer techs are using James's computer to trace his IP address, but they don't seem very hopeful."

"I got the trace reports and Peyton's Autopsy report from the body in the dumpster," Hawkes started. He looked over at the file that was sitting on Annie's desk, "There were no fingerprints, but there was residue from some sort of leather glove and fibers, which we're currently running for matches. We believe they could be from the car he was transported in. And no one wears leather gloves in that neighborhood. There was also traces of chloroform over the boy's mouth and nose."

Stella shook her head, "Also, You and Danny were right. We ran his picture against the children on the site. He's the boy listed as 'Alejandro' likely not his real name."

"We've got nothing to go one..." Lindsay said, looking over at Stella's computer, where the pictures of the children were displayed.

"We have somethings," Mac said, "The URL is stolen, so we're going to have to trace the latest uploads. We know the guy who murdered Alejandro, isn't from the Bronx. Most likely richer-"

"Or scarier," Stella added.

Mac nodded, "Or Scarier. And the fibres will give us a lead. Let's not give up hope. We will find this children. Before time runs out for the first boy."

"Forty Hours," Hawkes said, "Let's hope another child doesn't die before we find them..."


End file.
